Something Worth Fighting For
by PaganMommyofOne
Summary: Yumi is a sixteen year old girl living in the Southern Water Tribe. She dreams of becoming a great warrior like her mother, but how can she when she is a coward with no one to teach her? When she finds herself on the ship of a certain banished Prince, her life changes completely - again. Will she find her courage? Will he give her something worth fighting for? Zuko x OC
1. Introduction

Yumi is a sixteen year old girl, born on Kyoshi Island to the Kyoshi Warrior, Akira. The circumstances of Akira's pregnancy are unknown to Yumi, but the young girl always had almond shaped, hazel eyes, pale skin, sleek black hair, and a narrow face, the features found in people of the Fire Nation.

When she was eight years old, Akira was wounded by a fire bender. The wound became infected. A group of water tribe warriors came to Kyoshi Island and were willing to help her, but it was too late; Akira was going to die. Hakoda of the Water Tribe asked her if there was anything he could do for her and she simply asked him to take her daughter, Yumi, somewhere to be safe and loved. Naturally, he sent her back to his home to live with Kana, Katara, Sokka, and the rest of the tribe.

Unfortunately, as safe as Yumi was in the South Pole, she was not loved. The people judged her. Katara treated her as an enemy. She looked too Fire Nation for comfort. Katara felt betrayed that her father had helped Yumi and Akira, but he had left her and Sokka to go fight.

Yumi felt isolated. She spent much of her day writing poetry and blurbs. Some days, she would go fishing with Sokka and became rather skilled with the bow. When the young archer holds her bow, all the confidence in the world rushes to her. Yumi also has some skill with knives and carries a boot knife and a long dagger on her side. She had always wanted to learn how to be a great warrior like her mother, but the only other person in the South Pole with the same mentality was Sokka. There was no one to teach them.

Our story starts shortly after Katara found Aang in the ice berg. Yumi enjoyed Aang's company because he didn't judge her like everyone else did. He knew that having gold eyes didn't make her evil. Yumi hoped one day, he could bring the world to peace so that everyone could live without fear and prejudice. She hoped that within her lifetime, the war would end.


	2. A Metal Ship And a New Teacher

Yumi was sitting quietly on a soft deer pelt by the fire engaging in her favorite activity: writing poetry. Her pen neatly brushed the paper as she got a rhythmic pattern established with her words.

"Will you stop with that stupid writing and help me?" a rude voice snapped her away from her peaceful thoughts.

"Maybe if you asked nicely, for once," Yumi snapped back at Katara.

The water tribe girl huffed and continued to chop the veggies she was working on.

Sokka and Aang came up to them. "Will you two stop your bick-," Sokka stopped mid-word and gaped at the vegetables. "What is this?" he demanded holding a stalk of celery between his thumb and index finger.

Katara snatched it back. "We're having veggie stew for dinner. Aang doesn't eat meat," she told him.

"This is food," he brother yelled in an exasperated tone. "This is what food eats!"

"What were you two doing?" Yumi interjected, closing her notebook; there was no writing now.

"We went penguin sledding!" Aang told her, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"That's always fun," she replied, scooting over so Aang could sit next to her. "Aren't you cold? Those clothes aren't very appropriate for the South Pole."

"I haven't been penguin sledding in forever," Katara interrupted, sighing heavily.

The cranks in Yumi's mind began to turn. "Why don't you three go? I'll finish dinner," she offered, thinking that she could get some quiet time to write.

Katara shrugged and stood up. "Fine with me," she said. Then the water bender turned her attention to the boys. "Let's go," she exclaimed, and they were off in no time, leaving Yumi to enjoy some peace to chop vegetables and work on her poetry.

The stew simmered softly in its clay kettle. Yumi sprinkled in some salt and inhaled. It smelled amazing even though there was no meat in it. Settling back into her seat, she opened her notebook to a fresh page. The young woman wrote the date with big, bold letters before she began her entry.

"_Aang is such a sweet kid. He reminds me a bit of myself when I lived on Kyoshi… before Mom died. Hopefully some of his sweetness will rub off on Katara. Today, she snapped at me wh"_

A loud explosion startled Yumi, causing her to scribble the last letter in her entry. There was a large poof of black smoke that hung in the air in the direction that Aang, Sokka, and Katara had gone.

Yumi jumped to her feet. She stashed her notebook, pen, and ink in her belt purse and grabbed her bow and quiver. Her hand landed on her dagger, checking that it was where it needed to be. As quickly as she could, she took off into a run toward the sound of the explosion. The snow did not make it easy. It slowed her down and shuffled into her boots, numbing her toes. Oh, how she hated the snow and cold.

Halfway to the smoke cloud, the three meant her. "What happened?" Yumi huffed out, her breathing labored.

"There was an abandoned Fire Nation ship. We accidently set off an explosion," Aang exclaimed, walking smoothly on the top layer of snow.

"Yeah, there's no danger, Yumi," Katara sneered. "Put away that silly bow."

Yumi glared at her but said nothing. Instead, she began to trudge back to the village, unable to feel the tips of her toes.

As soon as they returned, it happened: the Black Snow. The snow that meant the Fire Nation was coming. It was the snow that Sokka and Katara remembered oh so well. "Oh no," the water bending girl let out the faintest whisper.

Yumi squinted to the sky. "The Fire Nation! The explosion must've hinted to them of the village," she said, pulling her bow back out.

The small group of teenagers began to prepare themselves. Sokka disappeared into a tent to put on war paint. Yumi, Katara, and Aang walked to the make shift fort the Sokka designed out of snow and ice. There were no warriors in the village anymore. Yumi knew this was not going to end well. All they had were four teenagers and only two of them benders. Sokka joined them on their post, now in full Water Tribe warrior paint.

The young archer pulled her hood down so her vision was clearer. Yumi loaded an arrow into her bow and turned to look back at the frightened villagers. Biting her lip, she silently prayed her mother would watch over her.

The large ship smashed into the makeshift fort without apology. As most Fire Nation Navy ships, it was metal and clunky. The gate lowered sent a shiver down Yumi's spine; it sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

Rhinos began to exit a giant gate. They were large, terrifying beasts, each carrying a fire bender on its back. Yumi released her arrow without much thought. It hit her target's shoulder. The other three didn't need invitations to join; the battle had begun.

Yumi preferred to shoot with her bow over using her knives, but she soon found herself within a few feet of a fire bender. His arms were aimed to shoot at her. She slid one of her legs forward. The blast of fire went over her head as her dagger buried into the thigh of the fire bender. He cried out in pain, rearing back. Yumi slid forward and easily pushed him to the ground since he was already off balanced.

She flipped over him, using his chest as a spring for her hands. Looking up, the archer saw a fireball heading straight for her face. She ducked, falling backwards.

When she pulled herself up, her vision focused to reveal Aang fighting an unmasked fire bender. He was using his bending to create daggers made of fire.

The unmasked ender shot fire over Aang's head that made its way to the group of villagers huddled to together. They gasped in unison, obviously terrified of the flames. The air bender looked back at them with a worried expression. "Wait!" he shouted. "If I go with you will you leave them alone?"

The unmasked fire bender stood up straight, coming out of the fighting stance. He gave a short nod and two of the other fire benders came up to tie together Aang's arms behind his back. Yumi's eyes flicked as she watched them lead the avatar onto the metal ship.

"Aang!" Katara yelled, lurching forward.

He flashed a quick grin. "I'll be ok," he said cheerfully. "Look after Appa until I get back!"

The large metal gate began to slide up, clanking loudly as the chain system did its job. The ship slowly began to back out of the crescent glacier, leaving the shaken villagers behind.

Yumi rushed over to Katara. "We have to help him!" she exclaimed. Sokka came up behind his sister; the war paint he had put on was smeared across his face.

"Yumi is right," Katara said, her voice sounding angry and sorrowful at the same time. "He defended our village. He is the Avatar and he can change our fortunes in this war."

"And you know we are serious," Yumi added. "We are agreeing on something."

"If you two would just be quiet for one moment and let me talk, I'm with you guys. Help me load the boat," Sokka answered them with determination.

We'll never catch up to them on one of our fishing boats," the water bender pointed out.

Yumi bit her lip thoughtfully. "What about his bison, Appa? He told us that we should take care of him." As if hearing Yumi call him, Appa came out over the glacier, letting out a deep grumble.

"Yes!" Katara shouted. "That will be perfect!"

"You two just love taking me out of my comfort zone," Sokka exclaimed, thoroughly annoyed.

Yumi began to gather her arrows that she had shot at the Fire Nation soldiers, getting excited. "Mom," she whispered quietly to herself, "I'm going to fight the Fire Nation, just like you. I'm going to be a warrior." She swiftly made her way to her tent and undid her braid. Redoing it, she added a leather strap with sharp steel spikes all around it. If anyone grabbed her hair, they would be in for a nasty surprise.

Hurrying out, she saw Katara was already on Appa's saddle and Sokka was awkwardly struggling to get on. Yumi climbed up easily, causing the Water Tribe boy to stare at her with annoyance.

Katara held the long reigns in her hands. "So," she began, "How does this work?"

Yumi blinked. "Aang used to give a two syllable command," she said.

Katara turned back and stared at her blankly. "Do you remember what it was?"

"Yep Yep? Yap Yap?" she paused for a moment. "YIP YIP!" she shouted as her memory returned to her.

The bison groaned and flopped his tail, rising slowly into the air.

"Alight!" Katara exclaimed nervously. "Appa, we need to find that metal ship," she told their furry friend. Appa kicked his legs and took off. The three held on for dear life. They flew quickly, catching up to the Fire Nation ship in almost no time.

It was easy to find. Aang was dodging blasts from a fire bender with a ponytail. Yumi guessed that he was the unmasked fire bender from earlier. The Avatar threw him off the ship using air bending. All the Fire Nation soldiers standing on the dock were thrown off into the cold ocean.

Katara smoothing landed Appa on the metal ship. She slid off and hurried to Aang, giving him a tight hug. Yumi followed her off the bison and nervously loaded her bow, beginning to pace anxiously.

"My staff," Aang gasped. Both Sokka and Yumi hurried over to where it had landed during the scuffle. Sokka grabbed one end of it, but someone else grabbed the other. The unmasked fire bender began to tug on his end of the staff. Sokka yelped and poked him in the forehead until he let go.

The other fire benders began to make their way on the deck. Yumi aimed at one of and released her arrow. He slashed it easily with his spear. She loaded her bow again, but there were now ten Fire Nation fighters closing in on them.

Yumi sucked in a deep breath, gathering her courage. "You three go. I'll hold them off," she yelled to her companions.

"Good idea," said Katara. "Let's go, she's got this."

"We can't just leave her," Aang interjected.

"GO!" the archer screamed, releasing another arrow.

"Yip Yip," she heard Katara yell behind her as the Fire Nation closed in. A gust of wind blew as the giant bison rose into the air. Aang threw a mass of the glacier onto the ship to slow the solders down, but the large avalanche of snow and ice caused her to roll out of the way as well. The ship came to a halt, unable to move from the weight of it.

Yumi was now alone on a Fire Nation ship. Reaching back to pull out an arrow, she realized that it would do her no good as the soldiers were now swarming around her like ants on a crumb. She threw her bow into its carrier and pulled out her dagger. Dropping down with one leg stretched out, she brought the other up to her chest in a flexible defensive position.

"You're surrounded," the unmasked fire bender said. He had made his way back onto the deck and was staring her down. She now saw a deep burn scar over his left eye.

The young archer glared at him. Her golden eyes were cutting. "Who are you?" she demanded, pulling her body straight, her dagger still in her hand.

He seemed taken aback by her appearance. "You're not in a position to be asking questions," he told her.

Yumi looked around her. Anger was starting to grow and she was losing her cool. How dare he sneer at her in such a way? Sucking in a deep breath, she lunged straight at this arrogant jerk without thinking or trying to use any amount of skill. He leaned forward and grabbed her arms, easily twisting them behind her back. Yumi closed her eyes and winced.

"Take her to the war room," the man holding her said. "I will interrogate her soon."

His words seemed to sting her like a bee. She had failed. Her mother was a great Kyoshi warrior and she was a prisoner on a Fire Nation ship. Fear began to overcome Yumi. She knew they could cause her so much pain. The young woman began to tremble.

Two of the Fire Nation soldiers took her below deck and escorted her to a large room. They tied her wrists together, took her bow, arrows and dagger, and locked her in. There was a table in the middle surrounded by wooden chairs. The center of the table was covered with a topographical map. The edges left enough space to write notes.

Yumi sunk in the corner farthest away from the door. She tugged at the rope they tied her arms with to see how strong it was. The hemp was taught but weak. Yumi shifted so she was sitting on her legs and able to reach her boots. Reaching, she pulled on the tiny switchblade she kept tucked against her ankle. Once securely in her hand, she switched it open and began to saw through the rope. After a few short moments, she had done enough that she could rip the rest of the way.

Yumi rubbed her wrists to soothe them and closed her switchblade, placing it back in her boot. She curled into the fetal position, hugging her knees to her chest and closing her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Mom," she whispered. "I tried to be great like you. Now I'm a prisoner and too much of an outcast for anyone to help me."

But Yumi felt her mother would have been relieved to see her captured. The young archer looked up to her mother and wanted her approval so desperately, but Akira always felt resentment because of the way her village treated her after Yumi was born. She loved her daughter, but she also hated the loss of respect that came with having a child with someone from the Fire Nation.

The door opened loudly, and the young woman stood up in reflex, pressing herself against the wall of the ship. It was cold and uninviting.

The scarred fire bender from earlier stepped into the room. Yumi now had the chance to really observe him. He looked about her age and was a head taller than her. His body looked dwarfed in the armor and prevented her from seeing his build. He had standard Fire Nation features: pale skin, dark hair, a narrow face, and hazel eyes. The burn scar looked like it had been a painful experience from his past. She could see a deep-rooted passion in his eyes.

"Now," he began, "let's have a talk." He had a baritone voice that had a bit of a rasp to it. Yumi enjoyed the way it sounded.

"No back up?" she remarked sharply.

He smirked at her. "With how you came at me earlier, I'm not too worried." That hurt her; she felt so weak.

He made his way over to her and pulled out a chair. "Have a seat. All I want to do is talk."

Yumi timidly sat in the chair and he pushed it in.

"What happened to your restraints?" he demanded.

The young woman looked up at him and sighed, losing her will. She was a loser after all… and she always would be.

"This," Yumi pulled out her only weapon they hadn't taken from her. The scarred fire bender seemed surprised at how smoothly she pulled out the switchblade from her boot. "The rope was hurting my wrists."

She braced herself, expecting some sort of rage for freeing herself, but it never came.

"What's your name?"

"Yumi"

"Are you from the Fire Nation?"

"No, I've never even stepped foot in the Fire Nation."

He didn't say anything for a second. Then he knelt down in front of her so he could look her in the eye. "I'm looking for the Avatar."

"I realized that," she replied without thinking.

His face twisted in anger and she sighed. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking when I said that."

He stared at her, shocked. Did she really just apologize? What is with this girl?

She leaned back in her chair and looked at him with exhausted, frightened eyes. "He's going to the North Pole to learn water bending. I'm sorry- I have no idea what route they are taking. They are traveling by sky bison."

He blinked. "Uh…"

"That's all I know. Please don't hurt me… I'm weak enough with my weapons…" she trailed off with her last words and pulled her knees back up to her chest.

The scarred fire bender's eyes softened. "I'm not going to hurt you. You gave me what I needed to know."

She stared at his eyes until he stood back up. "I'll be back," he told her making his way to the door.

Yumi sighed heavily, feeling like a coward and a failure. She was terrified of pain and she had no way to fight.

The sound of fists slamming against a metal door snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Damn it, it's locked!" the firebender screamed, pounding against it. "Arg," he huffed, "I can't believe the guard didn't unlock it when I came in!" and slammed his fist against the hard steel.

Yumi slowly stood up, smirking when she saw the steam come out of his ears.

"It's ok," he said, breathing heavily. He turned around and sat back against the wall. The archer looked at him timidly. "They'll come get me… at dinner probably," he groaned rolling his eyes. "We better not catch up to the Avatar while I'm stuck in here."

Yumi decided to sit next to him and slowly walked over to the angry Fire Nation solder. She didn't know why she did this; in fact, her brain was yelling at her feet to halt. They kept moving against her will.

"What are you doing?" he demanded as she slid down the wall next to him.

"I'm sorry," she stammered quickly and hurriedly got back up to return to her chair.

He grabbed her arm gently and she looked back at him. "I…uh…you don't have to…" he said, starring at the ground and blushing slightly.

She sat down next to him. An uncomfortable silence spread over them that Yumi didn't like. "May I ask your name?" she finally asked.

He glanced at her with a blank expression. "Zuko," he said. "Prince Zuko, heir to the throne of the Fire Nation."

Yumi jumped back and away from him. "You're the Fire Lord's son?" she yelled, her eyes wide.

His face was solemn. The young woman sucked in a deep breath to calm herself. He hadn't physically hurt her –yet. She'd rather it not get to that point. But her curious brain pumped out a question that her mouth vomited out before she could stop it. "If you're the prince, why are you chasing the Avatar? Shouldn't you be in a palace in the Fire Nation?" As soon as it came out of her lips, she wanted to take it back; she couldn't believe she had been so bold to royalty of the enemy.

The young prince turned away from her and stayed silent for a moment. Yumi was preparing for him to lash out, but he never did.

Instead he calmly answered," I cannot return to my home without the Avatar." Yumi could hear the pain in his voice as he continued, "My father will restore my honor as long as I bring the Avatar to him."

"And someday, you will be the Fire Lord," she whispered.

"Someday."

"Will you end the war?"

"I don't know," was his honest answer.

Yumi didn't know why, but she felt so comfortable around this man. Very odd considering that he just told her he was the prince of the fire nation. But, she felt that if she could offer her own experience, he might take it into consideration when he goes to rule the most ruthless nation in the world.

"This war has hurt me," she told him softly. "The Fire Nation took my mother from me."

"That's something we have in common," Zuko replied. Yumi stared at him, quite surprised by his response.

"How did she die?" he asked her gently.

Yumi sucked in a sharp breath. "She was a warrior of Kyoshi Island, but after I was born, no one liked her or wanted anything to do with her. I just looked so… Fire Nation. She always resented me for ruining her perfect reputation. When I was eight, a fire bender injured her. No one would help her! The wound became infected," there was a long pause before the young woman could continue. "She got a fever and passed a few days later. She asked a water tribe man to take me somewhere safe, and he sent me to the South Pole. I hated it there because no one was around to teach me how to fight. I'm so weak. All I'm good for is shooting."

Zuko listened to her intently. He felt bad for her because he had been in her shoes before; feeling weak and wanting to learn how to stand strong and fight back.

"Yumi," he began, not sure how to put his thoughts into words. She turned to him, and her eyes looked like large pools of liquid gold. "I can teach you to fight if you want," he finished in a muffled tone, not fully believing his own words.

She blinked, confused. "You'd do that for me? Why?"

"Because I've been in your position. I know what it's like," he answered.

"You're a prince," she stated simply.

"Yeah, so?" he stated, a trace of anger on his voice.

Yumi stood up suddenly. Zuko followed her, curious as to what she was doing. She put her hands together and bowed deeply.

"Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, if you teach me to be a great warrior, I will serve you in your quest for the Avatar," she said.

Then she straightened so she could look into his eyes. "I always thought the Fire Nation was evil. And with you being the crown prince, I thought I would feel the same way towards you. But, you don't seem evil at all. You seem like you have a noble reason to do what you're doing, a reason to fight with your whole heart. I hope someday, I will have something worth fighting for."

She finished her mini-speech and sat back down hurriedly and a bit awkwardly. Zuko was blushing from all the praise she had given him. He never thought that anyone would be willing to understand him in such a short amount of time. It made him feel… accepted.

"What are you going to teach me?" the young woman asked. "I'm not a bender."

"I can teach you a skill I know if you promise to keep quiet about it," he said in a hushed voice.

"Whatever you say, Prince Zuko," she answered.

"I can teach you broadswords. We can see about getting you some at the next harbor. We have some damage that needs to be repaired anyway," he told her shortly.

"Broadswords!" Yumi exclaimed, her eyes widening. "Prince Zuko, I have always wanted to learn to use a sword."

"I told you, you need to keep quiet about this," he barked at her. As her face twisted into a hurt expression, he immediately regretted snapping at her.

The prince mentally scolded himself for this regret. She was yelling after all, and this was a serious matter. But her face was just so hurt and she made him feel so… odd, almost special, in such a way that he could not convince his conscience to push down the guilt.

With a sigh, he sat down next to her. "I'm sorry for yelling, Yumi. You just need to understand how important it is that you stay quiet about this."

There was some shuffling outside the door and Zuko jumped up hurriedly and began pounding his fists against the metal. "Guard!" he cried. "I'm locked in."

The shuffling became panicked. "Yes sir, right away," answered the frazzled person on the other side of the door.

The sound of keys chimed through and in a short period of time, the door was open.

"Finally," Zuko exclaimed, storming out of the war room. "Guard, have a room prepared for Yumi."

"Yumi, sir?" the guard inquired.

"The girl," Zuko jerked a thumb at Yumi who stood quietly in the doorframe.

"Yes sir," was the automatic response.

Zuko walked away not daring to turn around to look at her. He was actually alright with the fact that he had been locked in the war room. He felt he had actually meant his first friend.


	3. Training With a Prince

Yumi watched her new Prince walk down the hall and decided it would be best to follow him. He stepped though the metal, floating fortress with a confidence that she greatly admired. His stride was wide and Yumi had to rush to keep up.

The prince made his way into the control room where there were four other men. One was the helmsman, in charge of the controls. He was older, but Yumi wouldn't refer to him as elderly. He was thin with a funny looking mustache. The other men were gathered around a pai sho table. There was a middle aged crew man on one end looking rather stressed while a younger one whispered advice into his ear. On the other end of the table was an elderly man dressed in robes. He was short and fat, with a smile that was the most genuine smile Yumi had ever seen. He was clearly winning the Pai Sho game.

Yumi walked around the table curiously and watched as the younger crew member slid one of his tiles. The young woman tilted her head to the side, trying to understand how the game was played.

"Why, you must be the young lady Prince Zuko was interrogating," said the smiley man, jerking her out of her thoughts.

She gave a small, shy smile and brought her hands up and together to dip into a respectful bow. "I am Yumi," she introduced herself simply.

The man stood so he could bow back. "I am Iroh. It's a pleasure to meet you, Yumi."

"Pleasure to meet you as well, Master Iroh," she answered, already feeling comfortable with this man. How odd in the same day she felt so comfortable around Fire Nation men.

Iroh sat back at his table and gestured for Yumi to do the same. "I'm surprised, Prince Zuko, that you are letting this fine young lady roam about the ship," he commented to the prince.

"She's not going to be our prisoner," Zuko answered. "She is my newest solder." Then he turned his attention to Yumi. "Just how good with the bow are you?"

"The bow? I was the best in my village. I can shoot a jumping fish right between the eyes from fifty yards away," she boasted proudly. That had happened…once. Maybe it was just luck that time, but Yumi was still a good shot. Zuko raised his singular eyebrow as if he didn't believe her.

"I'm ok with my knives," Yumi continued. "But my only sparring partner was Sokka, the boy with the boomerang from my village."

Then she scanned the room with her hazel eyes. "Prince Zuko, may I have my weapons back?"

"In a moment," he mumbled, his attention had drifted to a map. "Are you sure that they are going to the North Pole?"

Yumi blinked and nodded slowly, as if a mental battle was going on in her head. She was betraying Aang. "They are going to try to find a waterbending master for Aang and Katara, a girl from the village. There are no masters in the South Pole. I don't think they're going straight there though. Aang doesn't have the patience for that."

"Aang?" the young prince raised his eyebrow again.

Yumi lowered her eyes. "The Avatar – his name is Aang."

"Uncle, we need to find a way to track him," Zuko said to Iroh. Yumi realized that Iroh was part of the royal family. It shocked her considering how nice he seemed.

"Patience, Prince Zuko. First was must have the ship repaired. There is a Fire Nation harbor we can go to," the old man responded gently.

Zuko then left the room abruptly. "I'm going to meditate," he growled on his way out.

Yumi watched him leave the room, wondering whether or not to follow him. Deciding it would be best not to, she turned her attention to the Pai Sho table.

"I'm glad my nephew decided to let you stay on the ship," Iroh told her as he moved his tile to a new place on the table. "You seem like a nice you lady. I must say, I am surprised by this decision. He is normally rasher."

"I think he felt sorry for me," Yumi said bluntly. "He seems nice enough, though."

The other player made his move on the table.

"Sorry for you?" the old man said, smiling at her. "No, I don't think he felt sorry for you. Perhaps, instead, he felt like he could relate to you."

The archer did not respond aloud. She mentally noted that Zuko had said he knew what it felt like to be weak and defenseless.

Iroh's smile widened as he slid another tile. "I believe that is game," he told his opponent.

The younger man groaned and threw his head into his hands. The man who had been whispering him advice patted his shoulder and they left without a word.

"Master Iroh," Yumi began, "would you teach me how to play?"

He let out a deep, belly laugh. "You want to learn Pai Sho?"

The young woman nodded eagerly.

Iroh held his hand out, indicating for her to sit across from him. She scooted over quickly, a small smile dancing on her lips. The old man lined all of his tiles out in a row and began to explain them. Each tile had a unique set of moves, similar to chess. He explained that most people use the more powerful pieces as their main weapons, but he uses a strategy that utilizes the White Lotus Tile. Many think that this is a throwaway piece and don't consider it a threat. Yumi paid close attention, trying to memorize each tile.

After he finished, she leaned forward eagerly. "Now, how do you set it up, Master Iroh?"

He chuckled softly. "Another time, perhaps. Right now, I could use a hot meal," he said, resting a hand on his growling belly. "How about yourself, Lady Yumi?"

She heard her own stomach growl with a vengeance. "I certainly could eat. With all the commotion today, I can't remember the last time I ate."

Iroh shook his head. "One thing you should know about Pai Sho is you should never play on an empty stomach. It keeps you from focusing."

Yumi grinned at him and respectfully waited for him to stand before she rose. He led her out the great metal doors of the control room on the left after you stepped below deck. The smell of good food and sweat filled her nostrils. It was a huge room filled with Fire Nation Solders, all men. She could feel their eyes on her as she followed Iroh to the line for food, obviously surprised to see her.

Yumi filled her bowl with the pork fried rice and an apple. "Where is Prince Zuko?" she asked Iroh softly. "Should someone let him know that dinner is ready?"

Iroh was piling every option he could onto his little plat. "No," he answered. "My nephew has one of the crew bring him dinner. Would you like to go eat with him?"

Yumi leaned forward in a tiny bow. "I will eat wherever I am welcome, Master Iroh."

He chuckled. "Come, let's find my nephew. It would do him some good to eat a meal with someone his own age."

She gave a short nod and followed him through the metal maze.

Eventually, they came to a door that was a bit larger than the others. Iroh knocked twice and there was a pause before a soft voice answered, "Come in."

The old man opened his nephew's door. Zuko was sitting with his legs crossed on a rug. There was a small table with six candles on it. He had eaten a few bites of food off his plate, but it was now tossed aside him, growing cold.

"What is it, Uncle?" the young prince asked, his eyes closed.

"We just thought you might enjoy some company while you eat," he replied.

"If I wanted company, I would eat in the mess hall," Zuko growled. He opened his eyes to glare at them.

"Prince Zuko, is that any way to treat a lady? Pull out Yumi's chair," Iroh told him sternly.

The young prince grumbled, obviously annoyed. He huffed over the small table in the corner of the room and yanked out a chair. Yumi's face turned bright red. She set her plate down at the place and dipped a respectful bow before sitting. "Thank you, Prince Zuko," she said, her voice barley over a whisper.

He grunted in reply. Iroh sat across from her and Zuko sat next to her after he retrieved his plate.

"This is nice!" exclaimed the old general and he dove headfirst into his plate of food.

Yumi carefully picked up her chopsticks and took a bite of the pork fired rice. She cringed; it was so bland.

Zuko smirked at her facial expression a scooted her a small ceramic bowl with a lid over it. "Here," he said, "soy sauce."

She gladly accepted it and took off the tiny lid, tilting it slowly over her food and stirring it before she took another bite. The corners of her mouth turned up in a satisfactory smile; this tasted much better.

"Thank you, Prince Zuko," she said, enjoying another bite. "This food is delicious."

"I know," Iroh mumbled, taking another large spoonful of soup. The prince said nothing.

Not liking the silence, Yumi perked up. "It's wonderful not eating fish. Living in the South Pole, we ate so much fish."

Zuko grunted, making Yumi feel uncomfortable for saying anything. She sighed and turned her attention to looking about the room. There was a large bed in the middle of the room but no frame. A door was in the corner that Yumi assumed led to the bathroom. Next to the door, all of Yumi's weapons rested against the frame.

"Hey!" she exclaimed suddenly, jumping to her feet and almost knocking the table over in the process. "My bow!" She hurried over to them and began to replace them into their rightful carriers and sheaths.

Returning to the table, Yumi gasped in horror. She couldn't believe she had been so disrespectful. "I'm so sorry Prince Zuko, Master Iroh," she exclaimed bowing to each of them in turn. "That was so rude of me."

The young woman sat back down in her chair, blushing crimson against her pale skin and continued to eat her rice. Zuko looked at her, a million thoughts running though his head. One was that she was very beautiful. She had a certain sadness about her that added to her beauty. Another was that it was strange to see how formal she was to Uncle and him, as if she was scared that if she made the wrong move they would throw her in prison.

"Yumi," he said softly. She looked at him with wide, hazel eyes. He sucked in a sharp breath. "You know that you don't have to bow to us every time you see us. You won't get tortured or thrown in jail or anything like that."

The young woman blinked slowly. "You're my prince now. I can't think of a reason why I shouldn't bow to you and Master Iroh," she paused before changing the subject. "Will you start training with my tonight?"

"Training," inquired Iroh, raising one of his bushy eyebrows.

"Prince Zuko offered to teach me some fighting moves," Yumi answered softly. "It was very kind of him."

"Indeed it was," said Iroh whilst stroking his beard and staring at his nephew intently. "Indeed it was."

Yumi reached into her boot and pulled out her switchblade, using it to cut her apple into slices.

"What are you doing?" the young prince demanded as she pulled the seeds out of her fruit one by one.

She glanced up surprised, and then lowered her eyes back down once she realized what he was talking about. "I just like my apples in tiny pieces. I know… I'm odd."

The rest of the meal was eaten in a comfortable silence. After completing the meal, Iroh stood up and patted his large belly. "I could use some music now. What do you think, Lady Yumi?"

"No," interjected Zuko, "I'm going to start training her right now. We'll be on deck if you need us."

"Very well. I suppose I will see you tomorrow, Lady Yumi," Iroh said cheerfully, flashing her one of his large grins.

Yumi dipped into a bow. "Goodnight, Master Iroh," she said softly, rising to a stand as he left the room. Then she turned her attention to the prince. "I'm so excited to learn how to use swords. Are these it?" she walked over to a display hanging on the wall with two broadswords on a Fire Nation stand.

"They are, but we're not using them tonight. I want to see what you can do without any weapons," he said standing behind her.

She whirled around; her expression looked as if she'd seen a ghost. "No weapons? I'm weak enough with weapons."

He sat down on the bed and began to pull off his shoes. "You may have a time where you need to fight and you won't have any weapons available to you," he explained. "I'll be right back."

He went to the room that was wedged in the corner and came out wearing only a pair of black sparring pants. Yumi could now see how built he was. His chest, arms, and abs were defined with strong, tight muscles. A flush rose to the young woman's cheeks as she noticed this.

Suddenly, she realized she was staring and quickly averted her eyes. Zuko felt self-conscience and misinterpreted her actions. He reflexively brought a hand up to his scar.

"Come on," he said sharply. "Let's go."

She followed him out the room and up the stairs onto the deck.

He put both hands on her shoulders, gesturing for her to stay put as he walked about seven feet away from her.

"Take off your weapons."

She followed his order smoothly and with grace, the movements previously memorized by her body.

"I want you to come at me. I want to see what you can do," Zuko told her. He brought his hands up, leaving his palms open. Shifting one of his feet back, he was now in a fighting stance.

Yumi watched him, holding her right arm in her left hand. She didn't move.

"Well?" he demanded.

"You're not going to use your bending, right?" she said slowly.

It dawned on him that she was scared he was going to hurt her. He got out of the fighting stance. "I'm not going to hurt you, Yumi," his voice was soft as he said it to her. The young prince became nauseous at the thought. There was just something about the way her voice rolled off her tongue and the way her eyes sparkled that made the thought of her in pain grueling.

She brought her eyes to his to make sure he was sincere. His golden eyes weren't lying.

Yumi took in a deep breath and thought back to the last time she had run up at him. He had used his superior strength and agility to grab her arms… so she needed to keep them out of his reach.

Taking another deep breath, she charged at him without warning, bent at the waist to put as much force in as possible. Her right elbow jammed sharply into his rib cage, knocking the air out of him. He stumbled back but grabbed her braid as he did.

The metal spikes she had added dug roughly into his palm. He let out a yelp of surprise and she thrust her fist under his chin.

Zuko two steps back and already regained his composure, much to Yumi's dismay. She brought her arms up to cover her face to block his strike successfully, but she had not been watching her feet. He had swept his leg under hers to trip her.

She fell hard onto the metal ship but was able to kip back onto her feet gracefully. Her head began to ache and she lost concentration. Without thinking, she lunged forward. Zuko was able to block her easily and grabbed her forearms.

The young woman gasped and tugged her arms, trying to break free from his tight grip. He loosened his hands so that he wouldn't hurt her.

Yumi glanced up into his eyes then back down at her feet. "That wasn't very hard for you."

His eyes soften as he watched her. "No, it wasn't."

Letting go of her arms, he gave her a short nod. She noticed the stain of fresh blood on her sleeve. Reaching back, she ran her fingertips over the spiked, leather strip she had braided into her hair.

"Oh!" she gasped, drawing her eyes to his bleeding hand.

"That was a good idea," he told her.

"To be honest, I forgot all about it." She took a few steps until she was right in front of him. Gingerly, she picked up his hand to examine the damage. The puncture wounds were fairly deep. "Prince Zuko," she whispered.

He yanked his hand away abruptly. "Your problem is not your skills. You let your focus falter and you act irrationally. That works only when you're bigger than your opponent."

Yumi blinked, her eyes focusing on him. "Well, is there a way for me to learn to stay focused?"

"Yes. I can teach you how to meditate. It will help you keep your concentration while you fight," he told her. "You're flexible and strong for your size."

"Meditate?" Yumi inquired. "Aang does that. He will just sit there for hours."

"It's a lot more than just sitting quietly. You need to enter a spiritual place within your mind," he answered and closed his eyes. Then he walked past her, taking wide strides. "Come on," he huffed at her.

Yumi followed him as he began to lead her back to his room. The sun was over the horizon and the sky was getting dark; it was already very black below deck yet no one had bothered to light any lanterns.

The young woman hurried forward close to her prince; she didn't want to be left alone in the dark. Hearing a noise behind her, Yumi turned around and raised her eyebrows. When she turned back, Zuko was no longer in front of her.

"Prince Zuko!" she cried, running forward. Yumi always hated the dark. It terrified her to not know what could be around her. Her foot caught onto something large and she began to fall forward. Bringing her arms to her face, she readied herself for hitting the metal floor.

Instead, a strong pair of arms caught her. She gasped and threw her arms around the waist of the one who saved her, not caring who it was.

Her face against his chest, she quickly realized it was her prince. His arms didn't remove themselves from her right away. They lingered for a moment before loosening hesitantly, as if he wasn't ready to stop holding her. She felt his breath hitch.

"Yumi?" he whispered gently.

"Prince Zuko, I can't see!" she said, clinging to his arm even after he released her.

A small glow illuminated from his hand as he lit a small fire with his bending. She let go of him and watched the flame. Sighing heavily in relief, she let a small smile spread on her lips. The small fire gently bounced in Zuko's hand, and Yumi examined it enviously. Her prince continued to lead her down the corridor.

"As much as the Fire Nation has hurt me, I was always envious of the power or firebenders. They are never left in the dark," she whispered.

Zuko glanced back at her, looking into her golden eyes. She had the spirit and will of a firebender. It reminded him of himself when he was a child. Her eye reflected the flame in his hand. The Fire Nation prince noticed how beautiful she was. She had a sorrowful aura about her that mimicked his mother's.

Shaking his head to clear it, he led her into his room and began to light some candles with his fingertips.

"Sit with me," he told her, sitting cross-legged on a rug on the floor. Yumi did as she was told. "I want you to focus on your breathing. Empty your mind of all other thoughts. Imagine your lungs filling, holding, and releasing the air."

The young woman sucked in a long breath, following his instructions. She tried to focus solely on this, but soon, her mind began to wander.

She wondered the story of the man sitting beside her. She wondered how he got his defining scar, how long he had been at sea, and why he had agreed to help her.

Yumi didn't notice when her thoughts turned into dreams, but Zuko noticed when he felt a head slump on his shoulder.

He opened his eyes from the meditation and looked at Yumi's sleeping form leaning against him. She was probably exhausted; this morning she had woken up in the South Pole and now she was on a Fire Nation ship. Her lips were slightly parted and her breathing was soft and steady. He didn't know what it was about this Water Tribe peasant, but Zuko felt oddly connected to her.

With a sigh, he carefully maneuvered so he had one arm under her knees and another around her waist. She stirred slightly and rolled her head so that her face was more against him.

He stood up with her in his arms. She partially opened her eyes and looked up to his face. His expression was soft and gentle.

"Prince Zuko?" she whispered, her voice thick with sleep.

"I'm taking your to bed," he told her. His voice was firm but still sweet. She closed her eyes against her will as exhaustion overtook her.

Zuko walked though the metal corridors, hoping none of the crew would see him carrying Yumi.

Making his way to her room, he pushed open the heavy door with his side. She whimpered slightly in her sleep and angled her body closer to his.

Zuko froze for a moment and stared down at her. After a few seconds, he let out a held breath and walked to her bed. Gently laying her down on the soft mattress, he could see her frame shiver. This was the first time he really got to look her over. She was average height for a female, about a head shorter than him, but she had the curves of an older woman. By no means was she thin, but beautiful nonetheless. Her skin was pale and smooth. Her eyes were large, the one feature about her that wasn't distinctly Fire Nation even though they held the familiar golden color of Zuko's homeland. The dark hair that framed her face was medium length, coming just past her shoulder blades in the braid. Her bangs were a bit wild and untrimmed. The young prince felt the urge to brush it over her ear, but he quickly scolded himself. He couldn't be bothered by such a distraction.

He began to walk out of the room when a thought crossed his mind… she didn't like the dark. With a flick of the wrist, he lit one small candle on her nightstand.

A small smile crept on his face as he silently left the room.


	4. A Fire Nation Port

Yumi awoke hearing some commotion around her. She blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to figure out where she was and what was going on. The bed was soft, not an animal pelt. The air smelled of salt water. The room she was in was made of metal. Then the memory of the previous day came back to her; she was now the student of the prince of the Fire Nation.

Groaning as she sat up, Yumi realized she had been sleeping on her side where she kept her notebook and pen. Placing a hand against her lower back, she began to rub out the painful knot.

A knock on the door startled her. The young woman hurriedly jumped out of bed and scampered to the door.

Iroh stood there with a cheerful smile. "Good morning, Yumi!" his voice seemed to fill the room. "I thought you might want some breakfast before the cooks clean it up."

"Master Iroh, good morning," Yumi began in a groggy voice and managed to form a sleepy bow. "Please, come in. Let me take the tray."

Yumi placed it on the small table in her room. There were two bowls of porridge as well as tea and plums. "This looks delicious, Master Iroh, but you shouldn't have waited on me."

The old general pulled out a seat at the table and sat down. "Nonsense, Yumi. I'm sure you would enjoy some company while you eat."

"I would," she answered, sitting across from him. "Do we have an agenda for today?" she asked him as she reached for a bowl of porridge.

"We are to land at a Fire Nation port today. We need to repair the damage your friend did to the ship," he answered, not looking up from his bowl.

"A Fire Nation Port... what's that like?" her gold eyes glowed as her curiosity perked.

Iroh stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I wouldn't imagine it's different than other ports," he said.

"I've never been to any sort of harbor or city," Yumi said softly. "I lived on Kyoshi Island till I was 8 years old. Then I lived in the South Pole. Both are so small." She paused thoughtfully. "What's it like living in the Fire Nation?"

"The palace is very beautiful. Everything is res, orange, and yellow, and bright. During Spring, the cherry blossoms start to bloom and you can see them reflect in the coy fish ponds." Iroh said, his eyes twinkling.

"That sounds beautiful," Yumi whispered, her imagination taking her away.

"Indeed it is," he replied, finishing his tea. Then he stood up and smiled at her. "What do you say to more tea?"

The young woman smiled and nodded, gathering their dishes onto the tray and following him out the metal door of her bedroom.

He led her through the hallway to the cafeteria. She tried to memorize the way so she could find it later on. The large room was already fairly empty when they got there. No one was serving tea. Yumi left her tray in the window of the kitchen.

"Tea?" she inquired.

"I have a little stove in the control room. Do you prefer jasmine or ginseng?" he asked her.

"Ginseng," Yumi answered with a smile.

She followed Iroh out of the mess hall and to the control room. It looked the same as the previous day, Prince Zuko included. Yumi blushed at the memory of him carrying her to her room. He was so strong and sweet to her. She felt like he really understood her.

The young woman scolded herself for having such thoughts. He was a prince. Not just a prince, but the Prince of the Fire Nation. She could not become emotionally attached to him.

The prince looked up as Iroh started the tea and spotted Yumi standing quietly by the door. He walked up to her and handed her a cloth bag that looked full, but was not heavy.

"I need you to put these on. The port we're going to in Fire Nation and you need to blend in," he said.

"Prince Zuko, would it be alright if I showered?" Yumi asked him, blinking her hazel eyes.

He looked as if he had been caught off guard. "Uh… of course… I guess… I'll show you where the showers are."

The young woman's face twisted in a displeased expression.

Iroh handed her a cup of tea as he added to the conversation. "Prince Zuko, a young lady does to want to use the public showers in a ship full of men. You must let Yumi use your personal shower."

She flashed him a grateful smile and bowed in thanks for her tea.

Zuko, however, was displeased. "Uncle, I don't want her using my shower!" he yelled.

The crew member manning the controls snickered. Yumi's ears turned pink and she quickly looked down. Zuko noticed and immediately felt bad. The truth was that he was embarrassed at the thought of a pretty girl using his shower. What if she found something that made her think he was odd?

"Never mind," he said in a softer voice. "Come on, Yumi."

The young woman didn't look up as she sipped her tea and followed her prince out of the control room.

Once Zuko was sure they were out of earshot, he began to apologize to Yumi. "Listen, I'm sorry I yelled at you back there."

"It's fine, Prince Zuko, I understand," she answered.

He stopped abruptly and spun around. "You do?"

"I'm a peasant. You're a prince. It really isn't proper. Maybe I should use the pub…"

"No!" he shouted, stopping her. He hadn't thought about it before, but now that it had been pointed out to him, he hated the thought of the crew eyeing her while she showered.

She stared at him with her wide eyes. "Ok," she whispered. "Thank you."

He continued to stare at her for a moment before turning back around and leading her to his room. Yumi pondered his reaction as they entered the large bedroom.

"This is the shower," Zuko pointed to the metal door in the corner of the room. "Put on the Fire Nation clothes when you're done and then come back to the control room. We're almost at the port."

Yumi dipped a bow. "Yes, Prince Zuko."

With that, he left.

The young woman sighed heavily, realizing she hadn't been taking full breaths around him. Walking into the shower room, she gasped at how huge it was. She began to peel off the layers of blue, purple, and white Water Tribe clothes and looked around for a place to set them.

Finally, she found a basket of clothes she assumed belonged to Prince Zuko. She threw them in then turned her attention to the faucets. They were complicated compared to the Water Tribe tubs. In the South Pole, all they used were large clay pots over fire. Once she was able to figure out how to get the water running, she stepped in and let her body relax in the steady stream of hot water. It melted away all the dirt and sweat off her skin.

Yumi picked up the bar of soap on the ledge of the tub and lathered some in her hands. It smelled of cinnamon. She ran the lather through her hair and over her skin, letting the suds do their magic.

After she was rinsed, she stepped outside and dried herself with a fluffy, red towel. The young woman pulled her new attire out of the sack. The top was bright red and very tight. The collar came all the way up her neck and there were no sleeves. She put it on and frowned at the way it outlined her figure; she was rather large compared to most girls her age. The pants were a darker ruby red with wide legs and a gold string to hold them in place. The shoes were simple cold slippers.

Yumi examined herself in the mirror. Her hair was still very wet. She ran a towel through it one more time before parting it and combing out the knots.

She placed the towel on a rack to dry and hurried out the room to find her prince.

After getting lost numerous times she was able to find her way on deck and into the control room. Zuko was arguing with Iroh about something or another, but he stopped when she entered the room, staring at her with a stunned look on his face.

"You look bea…" he stopped and shook his head. "Fine. You look fine." Yumi raised her eyebrows. "Can you help me with something, Prince Zuko? My hair is rather wet. Is there any way you can use your bending to dry it?"

"You want me to dry your hair?" asked the young prince, looking confused.

"If you can without setting it on fire, yes please," she answered in a sing song voice.

"I guess I can. Sit down," he said still sounding a bit confused. Iroh watched their interaction curiously, a grin spread across his face.

Yumi sat on a chair against the Pai Sho table. Zuko stood behind her and brought flames to his hands to heat them before running them through her long, black hair.

The young woman saw Iroh whisper something to the crew member controlling the ship who smiled and looked at them. She blushed and averted her eyes to her lap. Zuko didn't seem to notice. He very gently continued to dry her hair with his heated hands. She enjoyed the way it felt against her head and neck.

All too soon, he was done and stepped away from her. She sighed quietly, missing his warmth.

"We're at the harbor, Prince Zuko," said the crew member who was controlling the ship.

"Good," he answered. "We need to get back on the hunt as soon as possible."

Yumi stood up out of her chair excitedly. "I can't wait to go into the port. I've never been to anything like that." Iroh laughed cheerfully while Zuko looked at her oddly. She flashed him a grin.

The ship jolted into the harbor causing the young to start to fall. She caught herself on a chair and felt her prince fall against her back.

"Watch it!" he yelled at the controller, steadying himself against Yumi's waste. She felt her face get red with his hands against her. She mentally scolded herself. Why did he make her feel this way… gitty and jumpy, live a shy child.

Zuko felt Yumi lay a hand on his arm and bring her lips to his ear. She had to stand on her toes to accomplish this. "Will I get my swords?" she whispered. He gave her a quick nod, and her grin widened.

"What are you two whispering about?" Iroh asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a secret!" Yumi shipped in happily.

The old general let out a hardy laugh. "Well enough. Come on, I am quite ready to stand on dry land."

"I agree," Yumi replied, following him as he walked out of the room. Zuko stared at her as she left with his uncle. Her enthusiasm sparked his own fire. Sighing heavily, he followed her out of the ship.

Yumi was startled by how insanely busy the harbor was. People were walking in every direction in nice clothes. They walked quickly as if they had to be somewhere else immediately. Some were carrying huge bags, some had exotic pets, and all seemed so foreign to the young woman from the South Pole.

Zuko saw that she looked overwhelmed and nervous. He stepped closer to her protectively. She turned her head up to him. "It's so busy here," she said in a soft voice.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently.

She flashed him a smile. "I'm getting my own swords today. How could I not be?"

He felt the corners of his mouth curl up in a smile. "Let's go, Yumi," he answered.

Iroh piped up. "Where are you two off to?"

"Uncle, it's private," Zuko snapped angrily.

Sorry, I won't intrude on your date," the old general said with a grin.

"It's not a date!" his nephew yelled reflexively.

Yumi turned to him. "Prince Zuko is just going to show me some of Fire Nation culture. He is my teacher, after all."

"Well you two kids have fun," Iroh called after them as Zuko pulled Yumi into the crowd.

The people pushed around her and almost knocked her to her feet, but her Prince's steady hand kept her upright. He held onto her wrist, guiding her through the streets of the busy harbor.

Yumi grinned as they entered the weapon shop. The walls were adorned with swords, knives, and bows. She was instantly drawn to a beautiful, cherry bow hanging on the wall. Her fingers traced over the unique, floral engraving.

Zuko watched her as she did this, surprised by how mesmerized she seemed. Her eyes glowed like gold coins and her fingers moved so gently. The young prince fought the urge to take her hand in his own. He became frustrated with his emotions. She was a lowly peasant of the enemy. His feelings toward her were ridiculous.

Then, Yumi turned and flashed him a grin. "Let's look at the swords," she said. Her grin faded when she was his expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he snapped.

The young woman was hurt by his tone but didn't say anything, just looked down to the ground.

Zuko sighed and made his way over to the sword display. There were many styles of blades. From short swords to hooked duel blades, they had it all.

Yumi's eyes sparkled as she stared at the beautiful steel. Zuko picked up a broadsword set. He stepped back and held them in a fighting stance. The young woman's jaw began to drop as she watched his fluid movements. They were swift and precise. The cool steel glinted against the sunlight.

"You're amazing…" Yumi whispered.

Zuko glanced at her with a soft expression before turning to the clerk. "These are well balanced. We'll take these."

He placed them on the counter. The clerk looked from the prince to Yumi with raised eyebrows as if trying to determine their relationship. He put the swords in a leather sheath and handed them to Zuko who in turn gave them to Yumi. A huge smile spread across her face as her prince paid the clerk. She strapped the sheath to her belt purse and put her hands on her hips, grinning like a child.

Zuko smirked at her. She looked so confident with her new swords. It reminded him of when his uncle has given him a dagger from Ba Sing Se. The same excitement and pride had pulsed through him.

He laid a gentle hand upon her shoulder. "Come on, Yumi," he said softly. "Let's go see how the ship is doing."

She turned around to walk out and blushed when she felt Zuko's hand on the small of her back to lead her out.

Once out of the shop, Yumi turned around and jumped up, throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Prince Zuko," she whispered, kissing his cheek.

The young woman released him and stepped into the street. Zuko touched a hand to his cheek where her soft lips had pressed against him, frozen for a few second.

He stepped into the crowd and almost tripped. Looking down, he saw Yumi curled into a ball on the busy, dirt road. He immediately knelled down and grabbed her arms, pulling her up. She clung to him as he led her to a less crowded lane.

Once in an alley, Zuko released her. "What happened?" he demanded.

Yumi looked to the ground in shame. "My feet got tangled with someone else's. I tripped and fell down. Everyone else just kept walking. And I'm an idiot I just laid there like a weak idiot."

Zuko placed his hand under chin and tilted her face up. "You're not weak or an idiot, Yumi."

She pulled away from his touch. "I am," she snapped. "I'm a coward. I'm sick and tired of not being strong."

"I told you. I will make you strong," her prince insisted.

She stared at him, her eyes wide. "Why do you want to teach me, Prince Zuko?" she asked, her voice barely over a whisper.

He didn't more as he answered her. "Because, I know what it's like to feel as you do."

Staring at her intently, his eyes narrowed. "You need to get out of this mindset. You should meditate every day so you can learn to control your emotions."

Yumi sighed heavily before smiling at him ruefully. "I guess it's just odd for me. I never really had anyone… care. My mother regretted me. Both villages I lived in hated me. I never had a real friend."

Zuko looked down at his feet and rubbed the back of his neck. "Neither have I," he admitted.

Yumi wondered how that could be, considering he was a prince, but she flashed him a sincere grin. "I will be your friend, Prince Zuko. You have been so kind to me."

The young prince opened his mouth to reply, but words escaped him. He quickly shut it again and gave a quick nod.

They began to walk back to busy street. "Is the Fire Nation capitol this busy?" she asked.

"I never walked in the Fire Nation capitol," he said shortly, holding out a hand. "Come on, I won't let you fall again."

Yumi took it and let him lead her back to the ship, feeling the happiest she's been in a long, long while.

Iroh meant them at the dock. "That was a short date," he said, arching an eyebrow.

"I told you, Uncle, it wasn't a date!" Zuko snapped.

Iroh looked at their held hands and grinned wildly. The prince snatched his hand away as if Yumi's suddenly caught fire.

"I want these repairs finished quickly, Uncle," he said, changing the subject. "I don't want to lose his trail."

"The Avatar's?"

"Don't mention this name on these docks?" Zuko yelled.

"Mention who?" a rough voice asked, seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"Captain Zhou," Zuko said, his eyes narrowing.

"Actually, it's Commander now," Zhou said, smirking. "And who is this lovely lady?" he asked, turning his attention to Yumi.

Feeling his eyes on her, Yumi wished Zuko was still holding her hand. She glanced up at him, hoping he would step closer to her.

"This is Lady Yumi," Iroh answered the commander cheerfully. "She's our newest recruit."

"It's lovely to meet you, Lady Yumi," Zhou said, He picked up her hand and kissed it with rough lips. Zuko scowled.

The young woman began to search through her mind of the appropriate response. She settled for bowing with her hands folded. "The pleasure is mine, Commander," she spoke tartly.

Zhou smirked and Zuko's scowl deepened. He finally took a step closer to Yumi, much to her relief.

"That's quite a lot of damage," the commander commented, his eyes flicking to the ship.

"Yes, you wouldn't believe what happened," Zuko stuttered. "Uncle, tell him what happened," he finished, elbowing Iroh,

"Uhm… we ran into an Earth Kingdom ship!" the old general exclaimed throwing his arms in the air. Yumi bit her lip to keep from laughing.

The commander wasn't buying it. "Why don't you tell me the details over some tea?" he asked cheerfully.

"Sorry, but we have to go," Zuko answered, already walking away.

"Prince Zuko, show the commander your respect," Iroh scolded calmly. Then he dipped a bow in Zhou's direction. "We would love to join you."

Yumi fought back a frown as she turned to follow Iroh and Zhou. Glancing back at Zuko, she could see he was staring at his feet. Gently, she touched his arm so he would look at her and flashed him a sympathetic smile. He fought the urge to smile back but then gave in. It wasn't a smirk, but a real smile.

They went to another boat along the water. Yumi felt the eye's of Zhou's solders on her and looked back at Zuko with worried eyes.

Zhou brought them to a war room similar to the one that Zuko had her in when she was first on his ship. Yumi sat next to Zuko at the table. Zhou began to talk, and talk, and talk. The young woman began to zone out. She thought of her pretty, new blades and the man who was going to teach her.

Glancing up at him, she saw Zuko was staring straight forward. He didn't have any emotion written on his face, but Yumi could tell he was irritated.

Gently, she reached over and squeezed his hand reassuringly. He turned to look at her softly before turning back to Zhou. Yumi continued to watch him oblivious to what the commander was saying.

Then Zuko spoke. "If my father thinks the world will follow him willingly, than he is a fool," he told Zhou plainly.

"I see two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue," Zhou told him.

Zuko glared at him. Yumi held back her surprise; he had been at sea for two years?

Zhou began to speak again. "So how is your hunt for the avatar going?" he inquired.

The young prince glanced at his hands. A loud crash caused Yumi to jump in the air. Zuko's eyes flicked to her. "My fault entirely," Iroh said, fumbling with a weapon display that had been the cause of the sound.

"We haven't found him yet," Zuko answered Zhou's question.

The commander laughed an evil laugh. "Did you really expect to?" he sneered.

Yumi felt her face get hot with anger. How dare he speak to her prince in such a manner? She shifted in her seat and watched Zhou carefully.

Zhou put a hand on the table and leaned forward. "Unless, of course, you found evidence that he is alive."

"No, nothing," Zuko answered firmly, looking Zhou in the eye. "We need to go. Uncle, Yumi, come on."

Yumi stood to follow him out of the room and the awful ship, but two of Zhou's men came in.

"Commander Zhou," one of them said, "We interrogated the crew like you asked. Prince Zuko did have the avatar in his custody and let him escape. The woman was one of the Avatar's companions."

Yumi felt her face lose all trace of color.

Zhou stepped forward so he was right behind her. "Tell me again, Prince Zuko, how was your ship damaged?" he sneered. The young prince remained silent. Zhou bent down so his mouth was next to Yumi's ear. "I'm not sure the prince interrogated you thoroughly enough. Maybe I should give it a try."

Yumi whirled around and stepped away from him, giving him an icy glare.

Zuko quickly stepped in front of her protectively. "Leave her alone, Zhou. She is not a prisoner. She is helping me capture the Avatar."

"IS she now?" the commander said in a fowl voice. "And why would she stay with a banished prince? Your own father doesn't want you."

"Once I capture the Avatar, my father will welcome me home with open arms," Zuko yelled defensively. Yumi stood silently, shocked that Zhou had said such a cruel thing.

"If your father wanted you back, he would've sent for you by now," Zhou spat. "You're a miserable failure, and you have the scar to prove it."

Zuko stepped forward. "Perhaps you'd like one to match," he yelled.

"Is that a challenge?" the commander asked.

"Agni Kai," Zuko hissed, "at sunset."

Zhou smirked at him. "Very well," he said and left the room.

"Prince Zuko, do you remember the last time you challenged a master?" Iroh commented.

The young prince looked down to his feet. "I will never forget."

Yumi stepped next to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. His eyes turned to lock on hers. "I won't let him take you, Yumi," he said firmly. "I'll protect you."

Her expression still held worry. "Thank you, Prince Zuko," she whispered. Her eyes flicked to his scar. She wondered what Zhou was talking about when he referenced it.

Zuko noticed and turned away abruptly, feeling uncomfortable under her gaze. She felt terrible and quickly averted her eyes.

The young prince sat down on a chair and put his face in his hands. This day was supposed to be better. Now he was going to fight a master and Yumi had been repulsed by his scar, or so he thought.

But that thought had not crossed his friend's mind. All she could think of was how much she wanted to know what happened and comfort him.

Sitting down next to him, she looked worriedly at Iroh as if asking what she could do to help.

The old general laid a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Prince Zuko, I believe that you can do this."

Yumi smiled. "So do I," she told him.

That's not going to help me," Zuko snapped angrily. Iroh and Yumi looked at each other and sighed at his reaction.

The old general went to pour himself more tea while Yumi pulled out her notebook and began to write.

_Metal wall and closing halls _

_cannot keep me in_

_this prison cell. I cannot tell_

_you of the magic to break free._

_I will, however, break the lever_

_to all my fantasies._

_And you will watch me. Do you feel envy_

_pulsing through your veins_

_as you watch me break free?_

_You are stuck with the Jester's luck_

_of serving another man_

_till you are old. In my hand I hold _

_the key to set you free,_

_but you cannot pay my price._

_Watching me sore across the sea,_

_I know this _

_is your fantasy, but it cannot be._

_Cry. Watch me._

_Cry. _

She read over her poem and made corrections until she had it exactly as she wanted.

Iroh watched her curiously. "What are you so focused on, Yumi?" he asked.

"Writing a poem," she replied absently.

The old general perked up, seemingly delighted. "May I read it?" he asked.

Yumi blushed and hurriedly closed her notebook. "I really don't like people reading my writing," she mumbled softly, her ears turning pink.

Zuko watched her closely as she placed the notebook and pen back in her belt purse. As she straightened, her gold eyes caught his own. The both froze for a moment.

"It's almost sunset," Iroh commented slowly.

The young prince stood up abruptly and walked into the back of the room to peel off his armor. He had a solemn, faraway look on his face.

Yumi watched him as he stretched, readying himself for the upcoming battle. Suddenly, he shot a blast of fire at the wall and screamed in frustration.

One of Zhou's men came under the deck. "Commander Zhou wants me to escort you," he said through his mask. His voice was raspy.

"We can walk ourselves," Zuko snapped at him, but the soldier did not move. Finally, Zuko huffed and followed him. Iroh held out his hand indicating for Yumi to go first which she gladly accepted; she didn't want to turn her unprotected back to any of Zhou's men.

They made their way to the deck where Zhou was standing across from them with three of his men. Iroh looked at them briefly before turning his full attention to Zuko. "Remember your basics, Nephew," he told him firmly.

Yumi stepped up to him and lifted herself onto her toes. Gently, she pecked his cheek. "Good luck, Prince Zuko," she whispered.

The sky began to turn a dark pink as the sun gradually disappeared behind the ocean. A cold breeze began to run across the deck, chilling Yumi. She wished she was still in her Water Tribe clothes.

Zuko and Zhou each took a fighting stance. Iroh pulled Yumi farther back away from the Agni Kai.

The gong rang.

Zuko attacked first. He gathered fire by swirling his arms in a large circle and shot it directly at Zhou who disappeared behind the flames. Yumi smiled satisfactorily. But her smile quickly faded when she saw the commander easily cut through the fire with his hands.

"My turn," he growled. Yumi held her breath as she saw flames flick to her prince. He stepped back, stumbling slightly. Zhou now had the upper hand.

Zhou continued to shoot relentless blasts at Zuko. They were powerful flames, but the young prince was able to deflect them. Then, Zhou put all his force into one blast, knocking Zuko to the ground.

Yumi's jaw dropped. "No," she whispered. Zhou jumped into the air, gathering fire around his fist. Yumi shut her eyes and turned her head, not wanting to see her friend hurt.

But no cry of pain escaped Zuko's lips. Instead, she heard a cry of power. Zuko had regained his composure and was now attacking Zhou who stumbled back. The prince began to take side steps, shooting fire out his feet. Each step caused Zhou to stumble back. He began to flail his arms up in the air, trying to regain his composure. Zuko shot a powerful blast of lames, finally causing Zhou to land roughly on the metal deck.

Zuko sprinted forward. He hovered over Zhou and pulled one of his fists back, aimed at Zhou's face.

"Do it," Zhou growled.

Zuko let out a cry as he blasted the fire on the floor next to Zhou's head.

"That's it," the commander demanded. "Your father raised a coward."

"Next time I won't hold back," Zuko said calmly.

The commander saw Yumi begin to make her way to the banished prince. He smirked, knowing another way to hurt Zuko. Kipping to a stand, he kicked a blast of fire in Yumi's direction.

Iroh began to rush forward, but it was too late. The flames reached Yumi's arm and burned through her sleeves, scorching her pale skin. She let out a cry as her body was flung to the ground from the force of the blast.

Zuko's eyes widened as he saw her go down. "Yumi!" the strangled cry escaped his lips.

Iroh grabbed onto Zhou's foot to stop the blast and threw him to the ground.

Zuko ran forward, about to attack Zhou again, but Iroh stopped him. "No, Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory. You need to get Yumi back to our ship."

The young prince turned and his eyes softened. He gave a quick nod and left his uncle to deal with the commander while he helped his friend.

Iroh continued to hold a fighting stance with his aim on Zhou. "Is this how the great Commander Zhou conducts himself these days? Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you," he spat, disgusted.


	5. A New Scar

Yumi whimpered. The pain was so strong she couldn't hold back the tears forming in her eyes. The skin of her arm and shoulder were blistering and sending shoots of agony through her. She gingerly reached up to touch it and let out a cry, realizing it would only hurt worse.

A man kneeled down in front of her and she flinched, thinking is was Zhou. The man began to reach for her and she realized it was her prince. She reached a shaking hand out to him as if asking for help.

"Prince Zuko, it hurts," she mumbles.

Zuko's heart ached. "I know, Yumi," he whispered gently, leaning towards her ear to be sure she could hear him. "I will help you."

Yumi felt his strong arms slide under her knees and around her waist. Gently, he lifted her up, careful not to hurt her arm anymore than it already was.

She whimpered again and leaned against him. He ran off Zhou's ship as fast as he could without hurting her.

"This is exactly where my mom was burned. It took her ten days to die," she whispered, tears pooling out. Zuko could feel them against his chest.

"I'm not going to let you die, Yumi," he told her firmly. "I won't let the same thing happen to you."

Yumi didn't reply to him, but his words comforted her. She had someone who cared enough about her to help her.

Zuko brought her onto his ship. This time, he didn't care who saw him carrying his friend. "Tell the medic to report to my room immediately," Zuko snapped at one of the crew.

"Sir, the medic is still out in the city," the armored crew member replied.

"Then bring me some water, ointment, and bandages," he yelled over his shoulder. "And when my uncle gets back, tell him to go to my room."

He carried Yumi below the metal deck. Her burn was starting to blister and she was taking in deep breaths to help reduce her pain. He gently laid her on the bed, her burned arm facing up. She curled her knees to her chest. Zuko took a knife and began to cut the cloth that remained around the wound.

Yumi hissed as she sucked in a sharp breath. Zuko frowned, knowing the pain she felt.

"It's going to be alright, Yumi," he told her softly.

A crew member appeared in the doorframe with the ointment and bandages Zuko had requested.

The prince hurriedly snatched them from his hands and slammed the door shut. Zuko went into the bathroom and got some water. Dipping a cotton cloth in it, he kneeled down next to Yumi and placed the cool compress against her blistering skin.

She let out a sigh as it relieved some of her pain. Once is warmed up, Zuko switched it with a new cloth. The cool water reduced her pain and swelling.

After a few moments, Iroh walked into the room, closing the door quietly behind him. "How is she doing?" he asked.

Yumi sucked in a deep breath and pushed herself to a sitting position with her good arm. "I'm doing ok," she insisted, though her eyes were still watering. She had to hold up what remained of her shirt to cover her chest.

Iroh came up to her to examine her wound. Zuko sat next to her on the bed to give him plenty of space. Yumi hesitated for a second before leaning into him, her head resting on his shoulder. Zuko froze for a moment before slowly turning his head to look at her. He felt the urge to protect her... and deep down felt like she wanted him to.

"I'm going to put the ointment on," Iroh said. His voice was serious and lacked its usually jolly tone.

As gently as he could, he began to rub the aloe based ointment on her arm. She hissed and reflexively went to grip the closest thing to her; it just happened to be Zuko's hand. His heart jumped as she did. She squeezed tightly as Iroh rubbed the ointment to prevent infection. HE finished and began to wrap the light gauze bandage over the affected area.

After he finished, he stood up straight and Zuko followed. Yumi instantly missed his comforting warmth.

"I am going to brew you a tea that will dull your pain," Iroh said softly.

"Thank you, Master Iroh," Yumi mumbled, still holding her tattered shirt up.

Zuko's eye's followed his uncle out the door, wondering what he should do next. Yumi slowly pulled herself off the bed and walked to the mirror. She was a mess. Her braid had many flyaways, her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks were stained with tears.

Yumi turned to the side to examine her bandaged arm. The wound started at her shoulder blade and came down to the top of her arm coming halfway to her elbow. She let out a heavy sigh. "This is going to scar, isn't it?" she asked to no one in particular.

Zuko stood next to her, looking at his own scar in the mirror. "Probably," he mumbled.

Yumi let his words since in. She examined her face closely. All her life she had been called ugly, especially in the South Pole. Everyone else had dark skin, blue eyes, and rounded faces. Their hair was textured, not flat like Yumi's.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head down. "Now I'll be even uglier, more of an outcast," she mumbled.

Zuko stared down at her, surprised by her words. He didn't find her ugly at all. In fact, he found her quite beautiful/

Yumi then realized she might have offended him and quickly back-tracked. "I'm so sorry, Prince Zuko," she stuttered out.

"It's fine," he cut her off, not wanting to talk about it anymore. His eyes trailed over her body in the mirror. He saw that she was still holding her shirt up with her hand.

Zuko walked into the closet and pulled out a shirt for her to wear. "It's a little big," he said handing it Yumi. He struggled to contain a smirk as a light blush rose to her cheeks; she was adorable.

"Thank you, Prince Zuko," she mumbled softly as he pulled his own fresh shirt over his head.

Yumi walked into a corner facing away from the mirror. She tried to pull off her tattered shirt but whimpered as her arm stung. "Prince Zuko, can you help me?" she asked, exasperated.

Zuko jolted out of his thoughts. Glancing at her, he turned red when he saw what she wanted. "Can't you just…" he began before he saw her whimper again as she tried to pull off what remained of her shirt.

The young prince let out an exaggerated sigh and went over to his friend. Yumi held up her good arm so he could pull her shirt over her head. Her skin was smooth and pale. She felt embarrassed because of her now apparent curves; she was not thin, not like Katara.

But Zuko thought she was beautiful. The band that held her chest was slightly burned in the back and he could see much of her white skin. He pulled his pain, red shirt over Yumi's head and helped her get her burned arm into the sleeve. She shuffled her good limb into the other sleeve just as Iroh came back into the room with a tray of tea.

"Have some of this tea, Yumi," he told her, offering her a cup. She noticed he voice was back to being cheerful.

Yumi gladly accepted and sipped the minty tasting tea he offered her. She sat back on Zuko's bed and criss-crossed her legs. Iroh's herbal concoction was doing wonders on her pain and she felt cozy. Zuko's shirt was too big for her and the sleeves covered her hands. Combined with the wide-legged pants, hot tea, and comfy bed, Yumi felt very homey.

"Thank you, Master Iroh," she said, taking another sip. Then her eyes turned to her prince. He was still standing in the corner quietly.

"Prince Zuko," she said quietly. His head snapped.

"What?" he demanded.

Yumi forced a small smile on her face. "Thank you… for everything. Yesterday morning I woke in a small village with no friends. Now I have a friend," she said. His eyes softened. "Well, two friends," she corrected herself, flashing Iroh a grin.

Zuko felt a small pang of guilt; if she hadn't been on his ship, she wouldn't have gotten hurt.

Yumi's mouth opened in a wide yawn. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and Zuko smirked at her. Iroh openly laughed. "Yumi, you look like you could use some rest," he said through his chuckles. She nodded drowsily.

Iroh offered Yumi his arm to take her to her room. She gingerly accepted and mumbled her goodnight to her prince. Iroh escorted her out of the room leaving Zuko alone.

The young prince sat down on his bed, a million thoughts running though his head. Yesterday, he discovered that the Avatar was back. He also meant someone with the same ambition he had. Today that person became his friend… his only friend. He felt the intense urge to protect her and be with her.

Zuko growled with frustration, the logical part of his brain began to argue. She was a distraction; he should've never offered to teach her anything. This was a waste of time.

He sighed deeply; no matter how much logic told him Yumi's friendship was not worth while, Zuko wanted it. He wanted someone who depended on him and cheered for him. Right now, that someone was Yumi.

Zuko let out a groan and flopped back on his bed, limbs spread. Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be so bad to have a friend.

* * *

The next morning, Yumi awoke groggily. Iroh's tea had certainly worked in easing her pain and helping her sleep deeply. She sat up slowly, blinking rapidly to clear her cloudy vision. Yumi went over to the small mirror and examined her face.

She had slept in her braid. Her eyes were puffy and her face looked unclean. Yumi began to hunt around for things to freshen up. She found a clay bowl of water, toothbrush, hairbrush, and a hand towel.

Tugging at the leather band that held her braid in together, she began to undo the knotted mess. Yumi brushed out the stands which fell in waves halfway down her back. She splashed water over her face a few times and brushed her teeth.

Pulling her hair back into a fresh braid, she added her spiked band. Yumi smoothed out the bangs around her chin that were too short to fit into her braid.

Yumi looked at the mirror and examined her face. It looked much better, but her shirt was much too large. She vaguely remembered Zuko giving it to her to wear. Her weapons were nowhere in sight; she hoped Iroh managed to get them back from Commander Zhou's ship.

"Maybe I should find them and get a change of clothes," she said to her reflection. Yumi pushed her sleeves up and exited her room.

The metal hallways were not easy to navigate. Yumi want the way she thought would lead her on deck. After a few short moments, she was thoroughly lost.

The young woman heard footsteps behind her and whirled around. A masked guard was standing there, watching her curiously. Yumi realized she must look ridiculous in the prince's shirt.

"Uh," she began, awkwardly. "Can you please take me to the deck? I'm lost," Yumi finished sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

The guard sounded just as awkward as she did. "Follow me ma'am."

She tried to memorize the way to the deck, but it was useless. All the hallways looked the same: dark, gray, and metal.

Finally coming to the stairs, Yumi rushed past the guard. "Thank you," she called over her shoulder and stepped into the warm sunlight. It felt wonderful on her face. There was a light breeze and it was in the mid sixties; this was so much better than the South Pole. The sun was high in the sky, but still to the East. Yumi guesses it was almost midday. She hurried over to the control room.

Pushing the metal door with her good arm, Yumi stepped into the familiar room. Iroh was pouring himself a cup of tea and Zuko was standing with his arms folded, staring at a map. There was the usual crew member controlling the ship. All three looked up at her when they heard the door open.

"Yumi," Zuko gasped, rushing over to her. "How are you feeling?" he asked gingerly, touching her arm with gentle fingers.

Yumi blushed at the attention he was giving her. "Good morning, Prince Zuko. I'm feeling well-rested," she said cheerfully, dipping a polite bow. The young prince realized what he had done and quickly stepped away from her, feeling self-conscience.

Iroh smiled lightheartedly at her. "Good morning, Yumi," he chipped. "Are you hungry?"

"Good morning, Master Iroh. I'm starving actually," the young woman answered, holding her growling belly.

Iroh held out his arm, inviting Yumi to sit at the table with him. She gladly accepted. The old general handed her a roll and sup of tea. "Thank you!" she said eagerly, taking a bite of the crusty roll.

Zuko pretended to be staring at his map, but he was really watching Yumi. His uncle was telling her a funny story of how he meant his late wife. The young woman was laughing and grinning as Iroh used his hands to exaggerate certain parts.

Zuko was even smirking a little. He wished he could be funny like Iroh. He wished he could make Yumi laugh.

By the time Iroh finished his story, Yumi was clutching her belly from laughter. "I hope that someday I find a love like that," the young woman said in a dreamy voice. Zuko stopped pretending to look at his map and turned his head to Yumi. Iroh noticed the expression on his face.

Yumi sat back in her chair and folded her arms over her chest. Looking around the room absently, her eyes landed on a bow, two knives, and a set of broadswords. "My weapons!" she yelped, jumping up from the chair and rushing to them. The young archer examined her bow before strapping it and her quiver to her back. She put her other weapons in their places, ignoring the pain in her arm, before standing up straight.

Zuko noticed her expression grow dark. She brought her hand up over her wound gingerly.

The young prince stood up quickly, hoping she hadn't hurt herself. "Are you ok?" he asked, stepping next to her.

Yumi horridly looked at her feet. "I'm fine, Prince Zuko," she assured him.

The truth was she felt like such a weakling because of yesterday's events. She hadn't defended herself and the result was a deep burn.

"I'll be back," she said abruptly and rushed out of the room. Zuko let out a frustrated sigh and leaned against the wall of the ship.

Iroh watched him closely. He could see right through his nephew. "Is something the matter, Prince Zuko?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"It's nothing," Zuko snapped.

Iroh felt a smiled begin to creep upon his face. "You know, there is nothing wrong with letting yourself care for another person… especially then that person cares for you in return."

Zuko's expression became hopeful. "You think Yumi cares for me, Uncle?" he asked with wide eyes.

Iroh's smile widened. "Yes, I know she cares for you, Prince Zuko. I could tell during the Agni Kai yesterday."

The crew member who was working the controls began to laugh. "What I wouldn't give to be young again," he mumbles. Iroh laughed at his comment.

"I know what you mean, lieutenant," he replied.

Zuko's face turned bright red. "Focus on getting us to the Avatar!" he snapped. "We don't have time for this stupid chatter." He stormed out of the control room.

* * *

Yumi walked to the area of the deck where Zuko's training gear was set up. She moved until she was twenty yards away from a wooden dummy. Pulling an arrow out of her quiver, she latched it to her bow. The archer stood to the side and kept her feet shoulder's distance apart. Holding the string with three fingers and pulled it back to anchor it against her chin.

Yumi let out a cry of pain as she tried to pull it back with her burned arm. She released the string instantly and the arrow flew underneath the target, grazing against the metal deck. Yumi inhaled deeply and scolded herself. She needed to get stronger. Glaring at her target, the archer loaded another arrow.

The archer repeated the process of pulling the string back, this time breathing through her pain. Taking aim, Yumi released her bow string. The arrow hit the head of the wooden target perfectly. A small smile spread over Yumi's face; she did it.

The young woman repeated herself, striking the target again. Again and again and again Yumi pulled arrows out of her quiver and shot them at the wooden target. Her breath was heavy and her arm was becoming more and more painful. She whimpered slightly as she reached back for her last arrow.

"Yumi, what are you doing?" a familiar voice interrupted her. Zuko couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was having target practice! "You could hurt yourself," he said rushing up to her and snatching the bow out of her hands.

Yumi stared at him with wide, hazel eyes. Zuko noticed her heavy breath and the droplets of sweat on her forehead. "What are you doing?" he asked again, anger in his voice.

Yumi's nerves began to churn. She thought he was angry at her for shooting arrows at the wooden dummy. "I'm so sorry, Prince Zuko," she said. "I should've asked to use the dummy. I just wasn't thinking." She quickly averted her eyes.

Zuko sighed heavily, willing her to look at him again. "Yumi, I don't care about a stupid piece of wood. Why are you training right now? It's not good for your arm."

"I was training because… because I need to get stronger. I don't want to be the girl that needs to be saved anymore," she told him tiredly, still looking at her feet.

Zuko felt a pang in his chest. He wanted to wrap his arms around his friend and hold her close. But he didn't; he couldn't allow himself to do something like that.

Yumi finally looked up at him. He could see tears starting to form in her eyes that she refused to let spill over. "I can't let a burn slow me down."

Zuko began to think of what his uncle had just told him. He sucked in a breath to push back his shyness. "There is nothing wrong with someone caring for you," he said softly.

She scowled. "I want to take care of myself."

He scowled back at her. "Fine, forget I said anything," he snapped and stormed away, leaving Yumi alone on the deck.

Zuko huffed all the way to his room and let out a cry of frustration. Fire burst out of his clenched fists. Why did she say that? Why was she training in the first place?

Yumi watched him storm away and instantly felt bad. She was just upset and frustrated and she had taken it out on her only friend. He had only been kind to her.

With a heavy sigh, Yumi hurriedly wiped the sweat off her brow and collected herself. She needed to apologize to her prince.

Yumi went below deck and began to look for Zuko's room. She was lucky that his room was obviously marked. It had huge Fire Nation banners on either side of the door. Yumi tapped on it before pushing it open with her good arm.

Zuko was under his blankets, panting slightly. He had rolled onto his side facing away from the door when he heard the knocking. "What do you want, Uncle?" he growled.

Yumi felt her face grow hot when she realized what he had been doing. "Prince Zuko, I just wanted to talk to you," she said quietly, shutting the door behind her.

The young prince sat up, his own face a crimson color. "Yumi," he gasped. He shuffled under the blanket for a moment before jumping out of the bed. Yumi stared at him with wide eyes. She was rather cute standing there. The young woman was still wearing his shirt from yesterday and it was much too big for her. She had her arms folded together and her hands clasped at her chest with the sleeves covering them. Her cheeks were pink with a blush and her eyes were wide and innocent.

Zuko shifted uncomfortably; he hadn't finished what he was doing and seeing her look at him like that didn't help trying to cover up his embarrassment.

Yumi averted her eyes down and dipped into a bow. "I wanted to apologize, Prince Zuko. You've been nothing but kind and I was so rude."

"Do you really think that?" he inquired softly.

Yumi stood up straight, a little confused. "Of course I was rude. I…"

"No," he cut her off. "Do you really think… that I'm kind?"

"Of course, Prince Zuko!" she exclaimed louder than she meant. "You didn't know me and you offered to train me. You helped me yesterday. My mom didn't have someone to help like that," she swallowed as she said the last part. "How could I think anything else of you?"

Zuko turned away from her. "Most people would not say I'm kind," he told her quietly.

"When the moon is full, it shines

brightly, but the stars

do not let it shine wholly.

When the sun rises at dawn,

and there are no clouds,

no competition will shine.

Sometimes people are like stars,

dimming out the light

of the moon that is shining.

I am sorry for the moon

and I hope on day

you will be like a shining sun."

Yumi recited a Haiku she wrote a few years ago.

"You talk like my Uncle," Zuko said, smirking.

Yumi grinned at him. "I don't think so. I don't talk like that… I just write like that." His smirk turned into a full smile at her words.

"Prince Zuko, are we going to catch up to Aang today," Yumi asked shyly.

"We won't today," Zuko grumbled.

Yumi bit her lip indecisively. "I'm a little tired of training," she said at last. "Want to come hang out with me?"

"Hang out?" Zuko looked at her skeptically.

"Yeah," she said, her pale cheeks turning pink. "I think that's what friends are supposed to do." The young woman held out her hand nervously. Zuko starred at it for a second before awkwardly taking it in his own. Yumi grinned and gently pulled him forward. They walked onto the deck where Yumi turned her face to the sky and sighed contently. Zuko noticed and wondered why she did that.

"Prince Zuko," she began softly, "Is firebending really stronger in the sun?"

Zuko smirked; it seemed like such a silly question to him. "Yes, firebenders draw their power from the sun," he explained, watching her.

"I love the sun. It's so warm and inviting. In the South Pole, the sun would disappear for twenty days straight every year. I hated it. It was even colder than normal," Yumi said, closing her eyes. She shuddered slightly from the memory.

Zuko's eyes flicked from her to the sky. In his brief time in the South Pole, he has felt the bitter cold she had talked about.

"What's the weather like in the Fire Nation?" Yumi asked, turning to him.

Zuko wandered over to the edge of the deck and leaned his back against the rail, folding his arms across his chest. Yumi stood next to him, but looked out into the ocean instead.

"The Fire Nation is beautiful. There is a short winter and a long summer. The spring is amazing. There are light rains and wonderful sunny days," Zuko answered her, smiling fondly at the memory of his home.

"Do you miss it?" Yumi asked.

Zuko didn't answer her at first. Yumi feared she had made him upset. "I'm sorry," the young woman said quickly.

"I miss it," he said finally. "I miss my home."

She sighed heavily, fiddling with a lock of her hair. "I never had a home," Yumi said quietly.

Zuko looked at her skeptically. "I know you didn't like the South Pole, but what about Kyoshi Island?" he asked.

"No, that place is not my home," she said bitterly. "My mother thought I was a burden. The village hated me." Her eyes closed. "After you capture the Avatar, I will have to find a new home."

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. Would it be odd if he offered to take her back to the Fire Nation?

"Prince Zuko," Yumi said, ready to change the subject, "You were really amazing yesterday. I'm so happy you beat that jerk."

He smirked at her word choice. "You cheering me on helped."

The young woman laughed. "You're my prince and sensei," she said. "I will always cheer for you."

Zuko's smirk turned into a small grin. "Thanks, Yumi," he said, turning to face her.

She felt self-conscience under his gaze and reflexively her right arm in her hand. The young woman instantly winced; she had temporarily forgotten about her burn.

Zuko's eyes softened when he saw her expression. "We need to change your bandages," he said. "We should have done it when you first woke up. I hope you didn't pop any blisters or irritate the burn."

Yumi looked down at her feet knowing that she had hurt it when she shot her bow. Zuko placed a hand on the small of her back to lead her below deck again. He did enjoy just talking to her, but her would really did need to be cleaned. The young woman let her lead him back to his room. She sighed heavily, missing the light of the sun.

Zuko's room was very dim. He lit some candles to make it more inviting, much to Yumi's relief. She sat down on him bed and watched him gather together some new bandages and ointment. Yumi peeled off Zuko's shirt and hurriedly gathered the blanket about her to hide her body. She wondered if he knew how embarrassed this made her. She was young and self-conscience.

Zuko also felt awkward doing this. To him, she was a beautiful girl who needed his help. He had saw her shirtless the day before, and despite her burn, he thought she was perfect. The young man couldn't help but feel this way about her, no matter how hard he tried to push those feelings down.

He stood behind her and gently began to unwrap her bandages. Zuko frowned deeply when he saw how bad her burn looked. Some of the blisters were peeling. It was red, inflamed, and hot to the touch.

"Oh Yumi," he breathed, brushing her braid over her other shoulder. He silently cursed Zhou. How could that man be so evil? The young prince vowed to himself to never let anyone hurt her again.

"How bad is it?" she asked him, wincing as he began to apply the ointment. She could feel his warmth against her back and absently wondered if all firebenders were as warm as him.

"It's alright," Zuko told his friend, making sure to thoroughly cover her shoulder. "It's going to look bad until it scars."

Zuko gently began to rewrap Yumi's arm and shoulder. She whimpered slightly from the pain, causing him to pause. The sound made his heart ache. Without thinking, he comfortingly rubbed her good shoulder. "I know if hurts, Yumi," he told her softly. "I'm sorry."

Yumi sucked in a sharp breath, focusing on his warm hand; it distracted her from the pain. But he had to remove it to finish wrapping. When she was all set, Zuko stepped away from her. Yumi felt herself shiver.

"Prince Zuko, is there another shirt I can wear?" the young woman asked, twisting her body back to look at him.

Zuko turned and began to leave the room. "Your Water Tribe clothes should be clean by now. I'll go find them."

"Oh good, they'll be a little warmer," she said as he disappeared behind the door.

Yumi let out a sigh and got off the bed. Walking to the mirror, she examined her bandages. Zuko didn't do as good a job as his uncle, but it was still nicely done. Yumi absently wondered if Iroh could brew her some more of that sleepy tea.

Her prince opened the door without warning. Yumi gasped and quickly turned around. Zuko quickly threw her clothes at her as soon as he saw her. "Uh, here you go," he stammered bunglingly and hurriedly slammed the door.

Yumi sighed and began to put on her Water Tribe clothes. She pulled on her dark purple leggings and tight tunic wrap. Fully dressed, Yumi went to find her prince.

Zuko was on the deck training with Iroh's guidance. Yumi watched him closely as his movements created bright orange flames. Sweat dripped off his brow as he used his fists for blasts. Finishing the set, he turned to his uncle.

"Again!" Iroh shouted, his voice stern. "You're being sloppy."

Zuko groaned but began to repeat the set. Yumi made her way to Iroh and sat down next to him. "Why hello, Lady Yumi," the old general greeted her cheerfully.

"Hi, Master Iroh," she replied, her eyes still lingering on Zuko. "He's very good isn't her?"

Iroh let out a hearty laugh. "He certainly thinks so."

Yumi grinned at his antic. "I think so too. But I guess I'm not the best judge since I haven't seen very much firebending," she said.

Zuko finished the set and turned to Iroh with a frustrated expression. "Well Uncle, how was that?" he demanded.

Yumi began to clap. "I thought it was great," she said, a huge smile on her face.

Zuko grinned in spite himself. He walked over to where they were sitting.

"That was better," Iroh answered his question. "You need to keep it more precise."

Yumi gracefully pulled herself into a standing position. "My turn!" she yelled.

Zuko stared at her with an exasperated expression. "Seriously? Did we not just talk about this?" he yelled at her. "You can't irritate your arm! Do you want it to get infected?"

Yumi's expression changed from one of excitement to one of sorrow. "I'm sorry, Prince Zuko," she said quietly, sitting back down next to Iroh who patted her arm comfortingly.

Zuko grumbled and walked back to the center of the deck to start the set again. Yumi pulled her legs to her chest as she continued to watch him.

"Don't worry," the old man told her gently. "He cares about you and doesn't want you to get hurt."

The archer flashed him a grin, toying with her bow. "I know, he's very sweet," she said. Then Yumi giggled. "He told me most people wouldn't agree with me."

Iroh stroked his beard thoughtfully. "That is an accurate thought," he said finally.

Zuko completed the set and turned to his uncle for instruction. But instead, Iroh stood up and stretched out lazily. "Come, Prince Zuko, let's go get supper."

"How was that set?" the young prince demanded.

Iroh yawned and replied absent-mindedly," It was almost perfect."

Yumi followed Iroh and Zuko came up behind her. He was a good five feet behind her and she could still feel his warmth. They walked into the mess room. Yumi and Iroh each went to the back of the line and Zuko hesitantly followed. Today, the cook was serving miso soup and some roasted chicken and rice. Yumi hesitated before deciding just to get soup. It was embarrassing for her to have her prince see her shirtless and she was determined to lose weight.

Zuko noticed. "Are you feeling ok? Is the pain making you nauseous?"

The young woman shook her head and followed her prince to a table. "I'm just not very hungry." Zuko seemed to except this answer and didn't push the matter.

Yumi was happy when he sat next to her. He acted as her own personal heater. "Master Iroh," she began. The old general looked up from his plate. "Are firebenders warmer than other people?"

"Yes," Iroh answered. "Firebenders will draw heat from inside them to start their flames. That is why they can bend heat, not just fire."

"That's amazing," she said.

Zuko watched her curiously. Every time she learned something new about the First Nation of firebending, she acted like it was the most spectacular thing she's ever hear. Now, she was giggling at Iroh as he told her a story. Yumi placed one of her pale hands over her mouth as she let out light laughs. Zuko became lost in the sound and continued to just watch her.

Iroh noticed his nephew and smirked. He could tell that Zuko cared deeply for this girl and hoped, for both of them, that I would be more than a friendship. His nephew would really benefit from having someone love him in that way, and the young prince truly deserved it. Yumi already had an intense admiration for him to keep Zuko's confidence high.

"Master Iroh, you are full of the most wonderful stories," Yumi pointed out matter-of-factly as she leaned back in her chair. Then she turned her attention to Zuko. "You sound like you were hysterical as a child."

The young prince hadn't been paying attention to his uncle's story. He shot Iroh a scowl, but Yumi didn't notice. "How long was it until you and your sister started getting along?" she asked Zuko.

"We still don't get along," he said without emotion.

Yumi frowned a little and gently touched his arm. "I'm sorry, Prince Zuko."

Iroh could feel the tension and quickly changed the subject. "Yumi what is it like in the South Pole?" he asked hurriedly.

The young woman rolled her eyes. "It's cold," she answered. "The weather and the people. There were no beds like on this ship. We slept on animal pelts. The food is good though. Seal jerky is so yummy." As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Yumi blushed and touched a hand to her belly. She shouldn't have talked about food; Zuko probably thought she was a fat slob.

The young prince sensed her discomfort. He couldn't figure out what about. Yumi pushed back her half eaten bowl of soup, causing Zuko to scowl and push it back. "Finish it," he told her. "You need energy to heal so we can start training again."

Yumi groaned but followed his order. Finishing the soup quickly, she pulled her legs underneath her to sit more comfortably while she waited for Zuko and Iroh to finish their meals.

Zuko finished first and stood up, pulling the chair out for Yumi. Iroh stared at him with wide eyes and Yumi blinked in surprise.

"Prince Zuko, I'm glad to see you being a gentleman," he uncle commented. Zuko blushed scarlet. He hadn't really thought about what he was doing; he just wanted Yumi to come with him.

The young woman gracefully hopped out of her chair. She flashed her prince a grin. "Where to now?"

Zuko pulled her out of the mess hall and began to lead her to the control room. Yumi frowned when they got to the deck. "The sun already set," she whispered, staring at the pink sky. Zuko watched her and fought the urge to put an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, Yumi," he said gently.

She followed him to the control room and sat next to him and he began to go through his reports. Yumi pulled out her notebook and pen and began an entry. She dated her page in neat handwriting before processing her thoughts into words.

_ Prince Zuko has been so kind to me. He's sweet even if he has a temper. Earlier today I caught him… well I don't feel proper writing it. It was so embarrassing, for both of us I'm sure. But, I couldn't help but feel… tingly. As I so often do when he's around. He's just so handsome. I secretly hope we never find Aang so I can stay here with him._

Zuko glanced up from his work to watch Yumi write. She seemed so content when she did this. He wished that she would let him read it.

A guard came into the room, Iroh standing right behind him. "Prince Zuko, the Avatar has been spotted on Kyoshi Island!" the guard exclaimed.

"Kyoshi Island?" Zuko yelled, his heart pounding. "Finally!"

Yumi felt her stomach churn. Kyoshi Island… the place where she was born. Her eyes flicked to the excited Zuko. He seemed to have forgotten about her.

"We need to set a course right away!" he ordered, examining a map to see how long it would take them to get there.

Yumi carefully put away her notebook and silently slipped out of the room. She walked to the metal deck, shivering. The sun's light was no more. Just stars. And the breeze had picked up, leaving the young archer chilled. Yumi sighed and leaned against the rail, inhaling the scent of salt water. She wondered how long it would take them to get to her city of origin.

Needing to distract herself, she loaded an arrow onto her bow and aimed at the wooden target across the deck. It was over two hundred yards away, causing Yumi to squint. The archer released her string to let her arrow fly. It hit the target flawlessly. Yumi smirked.

"Didn't I tell you to let your arm heal first," a soft voice said behind her. The young archer turned her head sharply to see her prince standing behind her.

"I needed to relieve some stress," she told him pointedly. "Besides, if I don't practice, I'll be rusty by the time this scars."

Zuko squinted at the target. "I don't think you have to worry about that," he told her. Yumi felt a warm smile spread across her face.

"I came out here to see if you wanted to meditate with me," Zuko continued.

The young woman's smile grew. "I would like to, Prince Zuko," she said dipping into a bow. She followed her prince out of the cold.


	6. Yumi Goes Home

Yumi woke up the next day feeling very well-rested. Iroh had brewed her more of his sleepy tea the previous night. She stretched as she sat up in her bed, hoping the weather would be nice that day.

She hopped out of bed and began to get ready for the day. Yumi brushed out her long hair and braided it as she always did. Then she washed her face and teeth. The cold water shocked her skin. She put her weapons in their proper places and her notebook and pen in her belt purse.

Finally ready for the day, Yumi went to find her prince. She prided herself in finding her way to the deck and to the control room without getting lost.

Yumi found Zuko and Iroh in the positions they were in the previous two mornings. Zuko was glaring at a map while Iroh played Pai Sho with a crew member. They looked at her the moment she walked in.

The young woman smiled at both of them and dipped a courteous bow. "Good morning, Prince Zuko, Master Iroh."

"Good morning Yumi," Iroh answered in his usual cheerful tone.

Zuko came up to stand next to her, his scowl had disappeared. "How's your arm?" he asked, gently brushing a hand over her clothed wound.

Yumi stretched her arms high in the air. "Much better today," she said in a chipper voice. "I am ready to help you. We'll catch up to Aang today?"

Zuko's expression twisted. "Yumi, you don't have to."

"Prince Zuko, that's what we agreed to. Do you think I can't?" Yumi though he felt she was too weak… that she would just be a nuisance.

Zuko correctly read her expression. "Yumi, I know you can help me," he said. Then he leaned down so he could speak softly in her ear. "I saw how you reacted yesterday when we found out where the Avatar is. Are you sure you are alright with this?"

Yumi looked up at him and his eyes caught hers. She saw true concern in his golden pools. IT had been long since she had seen another person look at her like that. Her lips spread into a warm smile. "I'm ready, as long as it means I'm helping you."

Zuko looked surprised by her answer. He gave her a slight nod before turning to the crew member controlling the ship. "How long until we reach Kyoshi Island?" he demanded.

"Another two hours, Prince Zuko," he answered.

Yumi sat next to Iroh who gave her a cup of tea and an apple for breakfast. "Thank you," she said, taking a sip of the tea happily. "That sleepy tea you make works wonders."

The old general laughed. "Indeed it does," he said.

Zuko leaned against the metal wall and smirked at Yumi. Last night she had almost fallen asleep as he walked her to her room. The tea certainly did its job.

Yumi noticed her prince's eyes on her and blushed. She thought back to yesterday and how kind he had been to her.

"Prince Zuko, is there a plan for when we reach Kyoshi Island?" Iroh asked his nephew.

"I'm working on it," the young prince answered, casting his eyes down.

Iroh sighed heavily; Yumi could tell he was disappointed in Zuko's answer. Pulling out her switchblade, she cut her apple into hunks. She chewed it thoughtfully, watching Iroh play his game. With the way the old general played, Yumi doubted he often started anything without a plan.

The young woman poured a cup of tea and walked it to her prince. He hadn't moved from his position along the wall. Zuko stared at her blankly, so she lifter his hand up to the cup. "I know you can do this, Prince Zuko," Yumi told him quietly. "Today you will capture the Avatar, and I will help you any way I can."

Zuko watch her closely as she flashed him a grin. He felt the corners of his mouth turn up in a reflexive smile. She went to go back to Iroh after he took the tea. Yumi believed in him. She believed that he would regain his honor.

Iroh's game of Pai Sho ended; he had won without effort. Yumi's smile widened, enjoying seeing the old man's strategy. She felt a presence move behind her and sit in the place to her right.

Zuko could see her better from this position: her pink lips, narrow and slightly pugged nose, her golden eyes lined by thick eyelashes. He no noticed that she wore no makeup, unlike the girls from home. She was wearing the Water Tribe clothes, but Zuko like her better in the Fire Nation attire. The red shirt had shown off her curves in a way that the long, wrapped tunic could not.

Yumi turned to him, her cheeks bright pink. "What is it, Prince Zuko?" she asked self-consciously. The young man realized he had been staring at her for much too long.

He shook his head in recovery. "Nothing," he snapped at her, causing his friend to stare into her lap.

Iroh raised an eyebrow at their interaction. He could clearly see his nephew was falling for Yumi of Kyoshi Island and the Southern Water Tribe.

The young woman stood up abruptly and bowed to them before exiting the room, words unspoken.

Zuko's eyes followed her out. Once the door was closed behind her, he stood up and slammed his chair against the table in frustration.

"Prince Zuko, if you want Yumi to like you back, you can't snap at her like you do everyone else," Iroh said in a rather matter-of-fact voice.

"I don't like Yumi!" Zuko yelled at him. The helmsmen sneered.

Iroh raised his eyebrows. "There is nothing wrong with enjoying the company of a girl your own age, Prince Zuko," he told his nephew. "It would be good for you."

The prince growled and hastily left the room, grumbling about preparing for the Avatar.

* * *

Yumi watched the ocean from her seat on an old barrel on the deck. The young woman shuddered as the cold wind blew around her, but she wanted to avoid her prince right now.

"Don't take it personally," a voice came from behind her. Yumi whirled around and saw the crew member Iroh had just beaten at Pai Sho. He was a stocky lad with a strong jaw line and a large nose. His eyes were set deep in his face and were surrounded by thick lashes. The man looked two or three years older than Yumi, but he towered over her; she figured he must be just over six feet tall.

"Excuse me?" she inquired at his comment.

"The prince snapping at you. He does that to all the crew."

Yumi blinked; she wasn't Prince Zuko's crew, she was his friend. But she answered the man politely, "Thank you, I appreciate it." Then she stood up so she could bow. "I'm Yumi."

"Chen," he bowed back, answering his own name. Upon standing back up, he noticed the goose bumps that appeared in the little bit of skin Yumi was showing.

"M'lady, if you're cold, I can show you to your room. We won't reach Kyoshi for at least another hour," he suggested graciously.

She flashed him a small grin. "Thanks Chen, but I'm alright."

The young crew member stood awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Yumi could tell he wanted to chat with her some more. She hopped back onto the barrel and patted the spot next to her. Chen eagerly jumped to the chance, pushing his hair back and out of his eyes.

"You'll have to excuse me," he said in a deep voice. "We don't get to see very many young women."

Yumi blinked, trying to figure out whether or not he was flirting with her. "Where are you from Chen?"

"Sapphire City," he answered absently. Yumi had no idea where that was. Chen correctly interpreted her expression. "It's a day away from the Capitol City," he explained.

The young woman brushed her bangs out of her face. "Have you all really been at sea for two years?" she asked.

Chen nodded gruesomely. "Since I was seventeen."

"That must be hard," Yumi responded sadly.

"It can be sometimes," he answered with a heavy sigh.

The young woman flashed him a sympathetic smile before hopping off the barrel.

"Yumi!" she heard a familiar voice yell. "I've been looking for you." Zuko stalked up to her. Chen hopped off the barrel and stood behind the young woman, towering over her with his tall frame.

"I was just chatting, Prince Zuko," she said softly.

Zuko glared at Chen and snapped at him to get back to work before grabbing Yumi's hand and pulling her with him marching quickly away. He dragged her all the way back to her room and whipped her around so she landed hard on the bed.

"Ow, Prince Zuko, that hurts!" Yumi gasped out, wincing.

"What were you doing talking to him!" he demanded, getting close to her face.

She flinched and pulled back, closing her eyes reflexively. "I didn't know I wasn't supposed to!" she yelled back.

Zuko felt his anger melt away and regret slide into its place from her reaction. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her. Gently, and a little awkwardly, he took Yumi's hand. She opened her eyes in surprise and turned to look at him.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Yumi," he told her firmly.

A loud knock on the door caused the young woman to jump. Zuko squeezed her hand.

"Prince Zuko," a male voice yelled through the metal door, "We're about to reach Kyoshi."

"I'll be right out," he yelled. Zuko wanted to talk to Yumi some more, but she was smirking and he could tell she was ready to fight.

"Let's go," he said, still holding her hand as he led her back on deck. Yumi followed him, feeling exhilarated. The wind had died down slightly and the sun was shining; it warmed her core.

The sound of a loud bang caused Yumi to jump in a mixture of fear and surprise. A rhino with a saddle was standing right in front of her. She whimpered and took a few steps back, not taking her eyes off the giant beast.

Zuko looked back at her. He could see the fear in her huge, hazel eyes. "Yumi," he said softly, reaching out. "I won't let it hurt you."

The young woman's eyes went from the rhino to Zuko. She very slowly placed her hand in his and let him pull her to him. Shifting slightly, she moved so she was behind her prince.

Zuko glanced back at her softly. "Yumi," he said again in just above a whisper. He had the urge to turn around and hold her. She was so beautiful and the way she acted made him feel strong and needed.

Yumi looked directly into his eyes. "I'm ok Prince Zuko. I'm ready to help you." She noticed how softly he looked at her. It was so different from the anger he had shown at her talking to Chen.

Zuko climbed into the rhino and held his hand out to Yumi who reached up. Her prince pulled her in front of him on the large saddle and put an arm on either side of her to hold firmly onto the reigns. The beast shifted beneath her, causing Yumi to freeze in place. She was not enjoying this.

The sound of metal gears and chains filled their ears and the gate lowered to the island that Yumi once called home.

It was silent. Only the sounds of trees and rhinos could be heard. Zuko led his firebenders off the ship; Yumi felt his heartbeat accelerate behind her.

The archer inched forward cautiously so she could pull out her bow and an arrow. Drawing back the string, she anchored against her cheek and stayed alert. Her burn stung as it brushed against the cloth of her sleeve, but she ignored it.

As soon as the rhino touched ground, the warriors of Kyoshi began their attack. Yumi saw the blur of gold as one of the metal fans was thrown at her. Zuko reflexively lifted his armor clad arm in front of her face to black it. The golden weapon ricocheted off him and flew in another direction. Yumi released her arrow, aiming for the green blur that threw the fan. Zuko followed her arrow with a blast of fire.

Yumi squinted through the smoke to see if she had hit her target. Other firebenders and Kyoshi Warriors began to engage, leaving the air thick and gray.

Another green blur came out of nowhere, knocking Zuko to the ground with a swift kick. Yumi gasped and whirled around on the rhino saddle, just in time to see her prince disappear in the smoke. Yumi quickly jumped down, loading another arrow onto her bow. A whip of water came zooming at her. She gasped and pushed one of her legs back in a dodge.

"You traitor," a familiar voice screamed in Yumi's direction.

"Katara," Yumi muttered venom in her voice.

"I saw you," the waterbender continued to yell, shooting more water at her. Yumi easily dodged. "I saw you with him. You're helping him."

Yumi shot an arrow in the direction of Katara's voice, willing some of the smoke to clear. She heard Katara cry out and smirked. "I am helping him," she said in a level voice. "I am on my friend's side." Her eyes flicked when she saw a golden fan come within a few inches of her face. Yumi jumped back, forgetting all about the Water Tribe girl.

Refocusing her vision, she made out the shape of Zuko fighting a Kyoshi Warrior. Another jumped from the above roof, metal fans gleaming. Realizing Zuko didn't notice the other warrior, Yumi sprang forward the save her prince.

She knocked him out of the way, causing the two Kyoshi Warriors to collide into each other. Yumi shook her head to clear it and looked down. Zuko was staring at her in shock as he realized what took place.

"Thanks," he mumbled, pulling Yumi up with him.

"Anytime, Prince Zuko," she replied, a huge, goofy grin spreading across her face.

A large gust of air knocked caused them both to brace. "The Avatar!" Zuko yelled, jumping back up to his feet.

Yumi accidently breathed in dirt and began to cough as she stood up, unfocussed on the battle. Without warning, a blade came up to the archers neck and an arm wrapped around her, restraining her. A gasp escaped Yumi's lips and she began to panic. She mentally scolded herself, Zuko's words echoing in her head. She needed to calm down.

Regaining her composure, Yumi quickly freed an arm, pulled out her dagger, and buried it in the thigh of the person restraining her. She heard a gasp and was released, though the blade of the fan nicked her neck. Yumi loaded another arrow on her bow and turned to face her attacker.

The Kyoshi Warrior had already recovered and got into a fighting stance, but stopped abruptly when she saw Yumi's face. "Akira's bastard," was the words her lips formed. Yumi felt a knot in her chest.

Another huge gust blew from Aang's and Zuko's fight. The prince flew straight back into Yumi's side causing her to drop her weapons and slam into the house next to her, Zuko on top of her.

The Kyoshi Warrior continued to speak. "I always knew you were Fire Nation," she growled. Yumi didn't recognize her.

Yumi began to get up, but her movement speed was slower and her vision was blurry. She realized she might've hit her head. The Kyoshi Warrior charged forward, eyes locked on Yumi, who knew that this was going to hurt.

But both women had forgotten about Zuko. The Fire Nation Prince jumped up and threw fire at the Kyoshi Warrior who jumped back in shock. "Leave her alone," he growled, the rage dripping from his voice like poison.

Yumi stared at him in shock. All the fire within ten feet of him began to pulse as he took another step to the Kyoshi Warrior. She could feel the anger coming from him.

That's when Yumi saw the flying bison gliding above her, Aang, Sokka, and Katara on his saddle. "Prince Zuko," she yelled pointing to the sky.

He turned abruptly and followed her finger to the sky bison. Zuko quickly ran to the nearest rhino, grabbing Yumi's hand and dragging her with him. The sudden movement caused her to become dizzy. "Come on," he yelled to the solders around him, throwing Yumi on the rhino before he jumped on behind her.

Yumi blinked rapidly, trying to clear her vision, only to be dowsed in what felt like a heavy rain. The rhino stopped abruptly, lurching Yumi's body forward. Zuko put a hand on her waist to hold her steady.

Finally able to focus, Yumi looked up and saw Aang riding a giant sea monster. Her lips parted in a gasp as she realized where the heavy rain was coming from.

Aang released the serpent and jumped back onto Appa, leaving the village free of flame and the crew soaked. Yumi leaned back against her prince for warmth.

"Back to the ship," Zuko snapped, "now." The rhinos began the march, causing Yumi's head to ache. She brought her hand to her temples and let out a heavy sigh. In the past hour she had been called a traitor, a bastard, and evil. There was no getting around being a bastard; Yumi didn't know her father. No one did. As for evil, maybe she was. Yumi had always felt that the Fire Nation was evil and now she was fighting on their side.

Sighing again, Yumi turned her face up to look at Zuko. She could see he was upset that the Avatar got away. Yumi blinked, determining at that moment that she was no traitor; she wouldn't ever betray Zuko. He defended her today, and she defended him. He wasn't evil, not to her.

Without think, Yumi lifted her face up just a little more to kiss his cheek. He looked down, startled. Yumi realized what she had done and quickly pulled back, her face turning scarlet.

Zuko's own cheeks became rosy as he watched her. He felt butterflies in his stomach, feeling the urge to kiss her forehead in return. If his crew wasn't around, he might've. Instead, he brought his hands closer together on the reigns so his arms were tighter around her.

They made their way back to the ship. Zuko slid off the rhino and pulled Yumi with him. Dizziness began to overtake her. She swayed and grabbed onto her head.

Zuko noticed and put his arm back around her to steady her. "What's wrong?" he demanded.

Yumi shook her head slowly and leaned against her prince. "I hit my head when Aang blasted you into me," she answered.

Zuko gently put his hand on the back of her neck and titled her head forward. He saw a large bump and frowned.

Yumi glanced up at him ruefully. "I guess I was more harm than help," she said.

"No," the young prince said firmly. "You saved me, Yumi. You helped me."

Her smile widened as he led her downstairs and to her room, sitting her down on the bed. "Stay here," he commanded. Zuko left and returned after a few short moments with some ice in a bag he had made from a towel.

He put one knee on the bed and leaned her forward to put the ice on her head. Yumi reflexively leaned into his touch.

"Who was the girl who was yelling at you?" Zuko asked gently. It wasn't in his nature to pry, but when it came to Yumi his instincts changed.

"I don't even know," Yumi replied honestly. "I didn't specifically remember her or her voice. But everyone in the village hated me. She was just speaking for all of them."

Zuko's heart ached at her words. It reminded him of his own banishment.

"She was wrong, Yumi," Zuko told her, his tone firm. "You're not evil."

The young woman smirked. "I'm ok with being evil if I'm with you to be honest. I love being on your ship, Prince Zuko." Then her face twisted into a frown. "I'm sorry you didn't capture the Avatar," she whispered, casting her eyes down.

Yumi saw the shadow of a scowl sweep over his face before turning to a doleful smile. "It's fine Yumi. Now we have time to work on your broadswords before we catch up to him again."

Yumi blinked. "I didn't even use them," she admitted.

Zuko took the ice pack off her head, examining it. "Are you still dizzy?"

"A little," Yumi answered.

"I'll get you some tea," he offered, getting up slowly. Yumi felt a whimper escape her lips without meaning to. She felt instantly colder.

Zuko noticed and looked at her, surprised. Did she really want him to stay by her side? He paused before continuing out to find her some tea.

Yumi took this quiet moment to reflect on the day. It was not a good one. She had been called names, hit her head, and embarrassed herself by kissing Zuko and whimpering at him. Though, it did feel good to be so near to him. Yumi loved the way his warm touch felt.

The young woman scolded herself mentally. She was getting butterflies from the Prince of the Fire Nation. How silly could she be?

With a groan, Yumi flopped back on the bed. A wave of dizziness washed over her as her head touched the pillow. She was out like a light.

* * *

Zuko came back into the room with two cups of tea, courtesy of Iroh, only to find Yumi fast asleep. With a sigh, he set the cups on the table. Zuko walked over to her bed and gently brushed a lock of hair away from her face. She stirred slightly, and reflexively nuzzled his hand.

The young prince sighed lightly brushing his fingers over the spiked band in her braid. Biting his lip, he pulled out the tie and undid her braid. Then he pulled her weapons and her boots off so she would be more comfortable, moving slowly as not to wake her. She looked absolutely beautiful with her lips slightly parted and her breathing steady. He absently wondered what she was thinking of.

Maybe it would be nice to like Yumi… no matter how silly it seemed.


	7. Lessons Put to the Test

Yumi felt tears pour out of her eyes and down her cheeks like rivers. Zuko was sneering as flames that were bursting from his hands engulfed her like frost does to grass on cold nights. It wasn't the fire that hurt her, but the betrayal she felt.

Yumi awoke with a jolt and sat up straight in bed. It was just a dream. The young woman groaned and held a hand to her head. It ached terribly but at least she was no longer dizzy. She rolled out of bed with a groan. Her belly growled from hunger as she made her way to the mirror. The whites of her eyes were red and puffy. Her face was streaked with dirt and her hair felt greasy; Yumi needed a shower.

She gathered together one if the outfits Iroh had supplied her with and made her way to Zuko's room. She was pleased with herself when she found it without getting lost. Yumi knocked on the metal door. It echoed throughout the hallway. When no one answered, she let herself in. Zuko's room was cold compared to the hallway, causing Yumi to shudder slightly.

She walked into the bathroom and took off her dirty clothes before starting the water. The hot stream melted the dirt and sweat off her hair and skin. Yumi was content to just stand in the shower for a few minutes before turning off the water and getting dressed. A pair of red legging and a ruby, thigh length wrap composed her outfit.

Yumi heard Zuko's bedroom door open and slam shut followed by a masculine cry of frustration. She knew Zuko had come in.

The young woman slowly pushed open the bathroom door to see her prince standing stiffly with clenched fists and smoke coming out of them. Zuko's head jerked up in surprise when he saw his friend standing calmly in the doorframe, droplets dripping from her dark hair. "Yumi?" he said, the anger still showing on his face but not his voice. "I didn't know you were awake."

Yumi blinked and walked slowly out of the steamy room, her head still pounding. "I needed a shower," she explained shortly. "Is everything alright?"

"No!" he snapped. "We completely lost the Avatar's trail!" The smoke coming from his clenched fists grew thicker.

Yumi's eyes flicked up to meet his. "You'll find him again, Prince Zuko. I know you can do it." She offered him a tiny grin.

Zuko felt his anger subside from her words. His expression softened and his fists unclenched.

Yumi's stomach growled awkwardly, causing her to blush crimson. Zuko smirked. "Come on, Yumi," he said, "I'm sure my uncle saved you some breakfast."

She nodded and followed him out of the room. "What time is it?" she inquired.

"Almost ten in the morning," was the quick answer.

"Oh that's not too bad then," Yumi said absently. "What time do you normally wake up?"

Zuko's eyes flicked down to her. "I usually wake up at six."

Yumi smirked. "In the South Pole, for a whole month the sun doesn't rise. I used to be able to sleep until the afternoon on those days, if Katara didn't wake me."

Zuko couldn't help but grin at her statement. "Did you see her at the island? Katara?"

Yumi's expression twisted uncomfortable. "Yeah, I did. Right after you got knocked off the rhino. She told me I was a traitor for helping you. As wall as point out that I'm a bastard."

Zuko pushed open the heavy door of the control room. Yumi smiled at Iroh, truly happy to see the cheery, old man; she could use the happy vibes her prince did not offer.

"Good morning Yumi," Iroh greeted her cheerfully.

The young woman dipped a respectful bow. "Good morning Mast Iroh." She pulled out a chair and sat next to him at the Pai Sho table. He offered her and apple and a cup of tea, which she greatly accepted.

"Prince Zuko, I see you've calmed down," Iroh commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I'm calm!" Zuko barked, causing Yumi to stifle a giggle at the irony. The young prince slammed his map on the table, preventing Iroh from playing his next move. "How am I supposed to find him?"

Yumi's eyes drifted slowly over the map, noticing that all the nations were one color on it. "They need to stay fairly close to land," she pointed out. "Appa needs to rest at night. He can't fly forever." She lightly traced her finger along the continent that was the Earth Kingdom as she spoke.

"That is good," Iroh said. "Because we need to stop."

"We just stopped!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Yes, we stopped for the Avatar, but we did not stock up on any supplies," his uncle pointed out, removing the map from the table so he could play his next move.

His nephew growled. "This is impossible!" he yelled, throwing his arms up in frustration. He stormed out of the room, leaving a trail of smoke behind him. Yumi's eyes followed him out the door before returning to Iroh.

"He just needs some time," the old general said. Then he turned his attention to the helmsman. "Please bring us into the next port. The cook has a made noodles three days in a row for lunch."

"Yes, sir," was the gruff response.

Iroh stroked his beard as he thought of his next move. "And how are you feeling today, Yumi?"

"Not well," she admitted. "I have a bit of a headache."

"My nephew says you hit your head yesterday," the old general hoisted himself up as he spoke. "I can make you a tea that will help."

"Thank you, Master Iroh," Yumi said politely. Her eyes kept flicking back to the door Zuko had disappeared through.

Iroh noticed. "You must excuse my nephew. Sometimes, he lets his anger get the best of him."

Yumi forced a grin on her face. "I just hope he's alright."

"I'm glad you care for him," Iroh said as he began to brew her a new cup of tea. Yumi felt her cheeks grow warm and she hurriedly looked down so he could not see her blush. "Caring for another person is nothing to be ashamed of," the wise, old man said in a voice that only wise, old men use.

"I understand, Master Iroh," Yumi answered shortly. He handed her another cup of tea. She took one sip and her headache began to subside. "I am new to this. Having friends I mean."

"Oh, I don't believe that, young one. A lovely, sweet girl like yourself," Iroh offered cheerfully.

"I was always thought to be the daughter of someone from the Fire Nation," she said in a rushed tone. Iroh could tell she did not want to talk about it anymore.

"I noticed you're quite skilled with a bow," he changed the subject. "When did you learn?"

"I was a child and a merchant liked me. He thought I was clever and gave me the bow. I taught myself. When I went to the South Pole I became very good at it since I needed it for hunting and fishing," Yumi smiled fondly at the memory; it was a pleasant one.

"Very resourceful," Iroh commented.

Yumi was halfway done her tea and not only her headache, but all her other pains were dulled. "This tea is amazing!" she exclaimed.

Iroh let out a hearty laugh. "I'm glad you enjoy it Lady Yumi."

The young woman finished it up before pulling out her notebook and pen. She smoothed her hand over the page before she began to write her poem.

"_When all else fails_

_believe in the spirits._

_They will balance the _

_world and balance your_

_heart. When all el…" _

Yumi's hand jolted when the person Iroh was playing against groaned; he had lost the game. She smirked and watched as the player got up and bowed to Iroh, defeat on his face.

The old general stood up as well. "Care to take a walk with me, Lady Yumi?" he asked.

The young woman closed her book and hopped up eagerly; she enjoyed spending time with the old man. They walked out onto the deck, her hand on his arm. The sky was clear that day, and Yumi had gotten used to the smell of saltwater. She held on Iroh's arm and rested her head on his shoulder as she listened to him tell the legend of the first firebenders. They walked slowly across the large, metal ship.

"You seem to know a lot about the Sun Warriors," she remarked softly.

Iroh chuckled softly. "Indeed."

A small port appeared over the horizon. "How long do you think we'll get to stay on land this time?" Yumi asked.

"At least a few hours," he answered absently. "We need to completely restock our food." Then he looked over her. "And I'm sure you would like to pick out some clothes for yourself."

Yumi nodded in agreement. "There's not another Zhou at this port, is there?" she asked, a touch of snark on her voice.

Iroh shook his head. "That was disgraceful of the commander."

The young woman shrugged, squinting at the patch of land gradually getting closer. She released Iroh's arm and walked to the edge of the ship. The swift wind blew her bangs out of her face. She was at the very peak of the ship; her body felt free. Yumi stretched her arms up and let the air currents flow around her, feeling so alive. A large smile spread across her face from the sensation.

"What are you doing?" a familiar voice demanded behind her.

Yumi whipped around, her face flushed. "Prince Zuko!" she gasped. Iroh was standing beside his nephew, a huge grin on his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked again, arms folded across his chest and a scowl on his face.

Yumi tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Just enjoying the fresh air," she said, her cheeks growing even redder.

Zuko let out an exaggerated sigh and rolled his eyes impatiently. Iroh smirked and clapped his nephew on the shoulder before walking off. Yumi awkwardly moved so she was next to Zuko. "Can we practice swords today?" she asked quietly so no one would overhear.

Zuko's eyes turn to look into her pleading ones and gave a short nod, causing Yumi to smirk. "Thanks."

"We'll take them with and find a quiet place when we land," he told her.

"Then we'll catch up to the Avatar and I can help!" she exclaimed. Zuko couldn't help but smile at her eagerness; she was like a child wanting to help and impress her parents.

The ship began to jolt uncomfortably as it pulled into the port. Yumi wobbled a little but kept her balance. Zuko kept his eyes straight on the port ahead, ignoring Yumi's wobbles. She gripped onto the side of the ship and flinched as metal scraped metal.

The Fire Nation Prince grabbed Yumi's arm to lead her to the gate. "Come on and keep up," he said, his voice stern. She had to rush to stay close to him. The port was just as crowded as the last one. "Prince Zuko," Yumi shouted out desperately causing him to stop abruptly.

"What?" he demanded. "I said to keep up."

Yumi went up to him and grabbed his sleeve. "I'm sorry, Prince Zuko," she said, casting her eyes down. He grumbled and led her forward, pushing through the crowd roughly. She watched her prince in admiration; he was so strong-willed with no fear of the passersby.

Making some sharp turns, Yumi found he had led her to the edge of the town which was bordering a large forest. "Won't we get lost?" the archer asked in a skeptical tone.

"You shouldn't worry so much," Zuko answered without turning around. Yumi released his sleeve, still following him through the woods.

Hearing a crack from a pond bank, Yumi turned sharply and loaded an arrow onto her bow reflexively. Zuko had also got into a fighting stance. But the young woman quickly dropped her weapon when she saw what had made the crack; there was a little nest of turtle ducks hatching. "Oh," she breathed and knelt down. "Prince Zuko, look."

"They're just turtle ducks," he said getting out of a fighting stance.

Yumi grinned up at him. "They're hatching," she whispered in awe.

"We don't have time for this," he snapped, but his heart wasn't in it. The little duckling reminded him of spending time with his mom. Yumi looked up at him sadly, wanting to stay, but she began to get up as he had said. Halfway up, she felt Zuko's body kneel beside her and she froze.

Facing him, Yumi saw a softness in his expression as he watched another chick break its shell. A grin spread across her lips and she turned back to continue to watch.

The two sat in silence for a few moments in a childlike wonder. Zuko's thoughts were drifting back to his home and Yumi could feel the sorrowful aura building about him.

One of the turtle ducks let out a panicked cry thought the small hole in its shell. "It's stuck," Yumi said to herself. Zuko watched as she reached a small hand out to help the duckling only to have its mother jump out and chomp firmly on her finger.

"Ow!" she cried out and fell backwards. Zuko smirked as he watched her scramble back into a sitting position, holding her throbbing fingers.

"They don't want you touching their babies," he told her, the amusement hanging on his voice.

"I was just trying to help," she said softly.

Zuko gently pulled her hand to him to examine it. Yumi felt her breath hitch at the feeling of him holding her hand so close to his lips. He turned his eyes up to meet hers. They were so large and sweet-looking, almost as if she was pleading him for something. Her lips were slightly parted, still stuck in a gasp. Zuko wondered what it would be like to press his own lips against them.

"Come on Yumi," he said softly. Zuko stood up, bringing her with him. "Let's go practice." She grinned and let him continue to lead her through the woods. They walked for a few more moments before coming to a clear enough area to practice their broadswords.

Zuko drew his blades and held them together. "You need to think of them as two halves of the same blade," he told her. She tilted her head down and watched him gracefully and precisely slice a flower off a bush.

Yumi pulled out her own blades and tried to recreate his movement. Zuko shook his head. "You're too choppy," he said, coming up behind her and holding her arms. He guided her through the motion. Yumi tried again on her own and then turned to Zuko. He smirked and gave a short nod. A huge grin spread across his student's face.

They continued for awhile. Zuko liked how Yumi focused on him, and he noticed how she was trying to impress him. After an hour of continuous work, Yumi began to tire. Zuko noticed her breath was slightly labored. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Ready for a break?" he asked. She nodded hurriedly and threw her arms and leaned so she would collapse on her back.

Zuko chuckled at her. The young man hesitated for a moment before slowly sitting down next to her, watching her chest rise and fall with her breath. Yumi turned her face up to look at him, a silly grin on her lips. "Thanks, Prince Zuko," she said softly. He didn't respond to her but instead silently watched her as she stretched out and relaxed. Less than a moment passed before her eyes softly closed and her breathing became steady; she was asleep.

Zuko looked around self-consciously before laying down next to Yumi. She really did sleep a lot. His arm was right next to hers and it felt cool and smooth. She reflexively rolled over to snuggle into him. Zuko froze. Yumi's arm was draped over him and her face was pressed against his shoulder. He turned his head so he could see her more clearly. She looked so peaceful and he felt strangely protective over her sleeping form. The young prince wondered how it would feel to hold her.

Zuko began to grow frustrated at his musings. All of his instincts told him to throw her off and go back to his ship, but his heart wanted him beside Yumi. He knew that no one would ever believe in him the way she did. When she looked at him with all the admiration in world, he knew she was sincere.

A small whimper interrupted his thoughts. Yumi's lips were formed in a pout and her forehead was creased in fear; she was having a nightmare. Ever so gently, Zuko sat up and shook her shoulder to wake her. The young woman sat up with a jolt and gasped. She gripped onto Zuko's arm in her panic.

"Hey," he said, grabbing her attention. "It's alright. It was just a dream."

Her eyes caught his and they grounded her. She pushed her hair away from her face and ran a fingertip over the spiked band in her braid, swinging it over her shoulder.

"Prince Zuko," she said.

He waited for her to continue, but she said no more, just watched him with those hazel eyes the prince could get lost in. Realizing he was staring, Zuko quickly averted his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. Yumi felt a heavy awkwardness settle in.

"Uh," Zuko began, "My uncle said that you wanted some new clothes," he offered sheepishly.

Yumi nodded eagerly. "Yeah, these clothes are a little tight. And I want something warmer," she said with a grin.

Zuko opened his mouth to speak. He wanted to tell her that she looked beautiful in those clothes, but he quickly snapped his jaw closed as Yumi hopped up. She grinned down at him and kindly offered her hand. He stood up without it. "Let's go do that," he said, a small smile on his face.

Yumi grinned back at him. "I hope you can find our way out because I have no idea where we are," she said.

"Of course I can," he told her tartly and began to lead her through the woods. Yumi followed him without question, pondering over her own musings. Zuko would glance back every now and then. She had a permanent smile on her face.

"What are you smiling at?" he demanded.

Yumi blinked. "I'm just happy I guess," she answered absently.

He shook his head. "You're so weird." Her smile quickly turned down, causing the prince's stomach to flip. "I'm just joking, Yumi," he said hurriedly back-tracking.

The young woman cast her eyes away from him and shrugged. Zuko let out a sigh and led her into the village. He grabbed her wrist before leading her onto the busy street so he wouldn't lose her.

Zuko dragged her into the first seamstress shop he saw. "We need clothes that fit her," he said, pointing at Yumi who was standing self-consciously in the doorway. She raised her hand up and tilted he head to the side. There was a middle-aged woman who sat in a comfortable chair behind a work table, carefully embroidering gold thread into a long, silk robe. She stood up to great them. Yumi looked her over; she was a tall, stocky woman with a gentle face.

"Why, of course!" she exclaimed in a deep voice, dipping a bow which Yumi returned. "Prince Zuko, it is very honorable you chose my shop. May I ask who it is I'm serving?" she asked, recognizing the banished prince.

"I'm Yumi," the young woman answered, shyly inching forward. Zuko had managed to find his way to a corner and put on his usual scowl.

"Let's get you measured, Lady Yumi," the seamstress said pulled her forward behind a screen. She tugged Yumi's wrap shirt off and gasped when the young woman's burn was revealed. Yumi felt her face flush with embarrassment. Zuko couldn't see his friend's face, but he knew what had happened when he heard the older woman's gasp and it greatly annoyed him.

"What are you looking for today, Lady Yumi?" the seamstress asked.

"Anything you have that will fit," Yumi answered. "We can't linger." She paused before she said the next part. "I want something with sleeves," she said in a whisper. The seamstress looked at her sympathetically.

"I have something that will look lovely on you," she offered gently. She left Yumi alone for a few moments before returning with an outfit. The bottom was a pair of tight leggings in a deep red color with striped up the sides. The top was a three quarter sleep light pink shirt with a red collar. It stopped right after her chest, revealing her stomach. Yumi stepped out from behind the screen to look at herself in the mirror. Her face twisted uncomfortable. Zuko looked up from his position in the corner and had to fight to keep his jaw closed; Yumi looked beautiful. She had her hands on her hips and her eyes focused on her reflection.

"Uhm…" Yumi began, moving her hands from her hips to her belly, "I don't know…" she said softly. The young woman turned to her prince and saw him gaping. "No this won't work!" she said hurriedly and ran behind the screen.

Zuko watched her and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "I liked that one," he said softly so no one would hear. "You look beautiful."

The seamstress came back with a new outfit. This one was a dark black jumpsuit that buttoned all the way up her back. The sleeves were long and the whole thing was skin tight. There was a sleeveless tunic wrap over it in a deep red color that tied in the front with a gold, braided band. Walking back to the mirror, Yumi smiled at her reflection.

Zuko moved to stand next to her. He wanted to tell her that he liked the other outfit better but he didn't know how. Instead, he simply asked, "Do you like this?"

Yumi flashed him one of her small grins and nodded.

He gave a short nod and went to pay while Yumi gathered her weapons. The seamstress stood next to her while Zuko counted the money.

"Your boyfriend liked the other one more," the older woman told Yumi softly in her ear.

The young woman blushed at her comment. "He's not my boyfriend."

"He wants to be," she said before going to collect her money from the prince. Yumi stood there, pondering what she had just been told. Her eyes wandered to Zuko as he paid for her new clothes. Was the woman right? Yumi wondered, and hoped, that the prince had the same butterflies she did.

Zuko finished paying and hurriedly shuffled Yumi out of the shop. She grabbed onto his arm and let him lead her through the busy port, noticing how strong the muscles under his sleeve were.

While her mind was wandering, a man bumped against her roughly, causing her to release Zuko's arm and begin to fall.

The prince quickly turned around and caught her, pulling her back into a standing position. "Watch it!" he snapped at the man who ran into her. His arm was firmly around her waist, pressing her to his side. Yumi's breath hitched as she reflexively rested a hand on his chest.

The man didn't reply so Zuko grabbed his shoulder roughly and whirled him around. Yumi felt his body temperature begin to sore. Smoke began to come out of his ears. The young woman felt a little frightened from this but didn't move away.

"I said," the prince began, "watch where you're going."

The man was in his mid-twenties and buffed out. He was not pleased with Zuko's actions. "Watch your tongue, kid," the man growled, getting in Zuko's face. Yumi smelled alcohol on his breath. A crowd had begun to gather. "I run this town. I can push past anyone at any time, even your little girlfriend." He reached for Yumi.

Zuko had enough. He turned slightly and pushed the man with enough force to send him flying backwards, only use the flick of one hand. Yumi watched in awe at his strength. He turned around quickly, arm still around Yumi and continued to lead them to the ship. She looked up at him, feeling protected.

Zuko noticed her staring and misinterpreted. "He pushed you Yumi. I did not over-react. What if you fell and get trampled again?"

Yumi scowled at the memory, feeling weak. Zuko knew her well enough by now to know what was upsetting her. He opened his mouth to comfort her but quickly closed it again, unsure of what he should say.

They made their way back to the ship to find everyone had returned except Iroh. The young prince threw his arms up in frustration. "Does anyone know where my uncle is?" he demanded, steam puffing out his ears.

One of the solders said he had seen the general leave into the woods heading west. Zuko groaned and grabbed Yumi's wrist to drag her with him. "This is just like Uncle Iroh," he grumbled. "Everyone else is ready to go and he's doing Agni knows what in the woods!"

Yumi listened to his vent as they made their way back into the forest. He was ranting like a boy who had been punished by his parents. Yumi smirked a little. It didn't take them long to find Iroh. The old general was soaking in a hot spring, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Uncle, what are you doing?" Zuko exclaimed, stomping forward and throwing his arms up in frustration. "The ship is ready to go!"

"Prince Zuko, you seem tense," Iroh responded to him calmly. "Why don't you join me in this hot spring and soak away your troubles? The water is perfect, I heated it myself."

"My troubles cannot be soaked away, Uncle!" Zuko yelled in return.

"You should listen to your master, Prince Zuko," his uncle replied, groaning a bit.

"Enough," Zuko snapped. "We need to leave now. Get out of the water!"

"Very well," Iroh gave in as he began to stand up. Yumi realized he was wearing nothing more than a loincloth. She shrieked and whirled around, bringing her hand up to cover her eyes.

Zuko had done the same. "On second thought, why don't you take another few minutes. But be back at the ship in a half hour or I'm leaving without you," he called over his shoulder as he already began to walk back to the ship. Yumi hurried to keep up with him.

They walked in a comfortable silence, neither feeling awkward nor compelled to speak. Yumi liked that about Zuko; he was content to just be with her, each in their own thoughts.

He gripped onto her hand firmly when they got back to the port. Yumi gasped and quickly pulled back. Zuko turned around, his expression one of aggravation, but the young woman noticed the slightest emotion of hurt hanging in his eyes.

"Prince Zuko," she gasped. "I just wasn't expecting your hand to be so hot."

Zuko glanced at her hand then her face. "I don't wa…" his sentence was cut off by Yumi slipping her pale hand in his. He now noticed how cold it was compared to his, almost frigid in fact.

"I'm ready this time," she said with a goofy grin. He paused momentarily before letting out an exaggerated sigh and leading her back to the ship.

* * *

Yumi took a seat on one of the wooden posts that held the deck above water. She rested her elbows in her lap and set her chin on her hands. Zuko stood next to her, arms folded across his chest.

"Prince Zuko?" Yumi began shyly.

"Hm?" he grunted in response.

"How did you know you were a firebender?" she asked casually.

Zuko looked at her, startled by the question. "Uhm," he began, rubbing the back of his neck, "Well, whenever I would get upset, I would give off lots of heat and smoke would often come out of my ears." He blushed as he answered, turning his eyes to his feet.

Yumi's soft giggles only made him even more self-conscience. "Yeah, I suppose that would give it away," she said, amusement hanging on her voice.

"Why's you ask?" he said, turning to face her.

It was her turn to blush. "I just was wondering if there was any chance I was a bender and didn't know it yet," she answered. Then she waved her hand up and down in front of her face, gesturing her features. "My father was clearly from the Fire Nation," she said ruefully.

Zuko pondered over this. He wondered what it would be like to not know who your father was. Did Yumi ever want to find out? Did her father know she existed?

The young woman yawned and pushed her arms in the air in a catlike stretch. "Are you really still tired?" her prince asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yumi actually let out a small giggle. "Come on, Prince Zuko, it was a long day. I like my sleep."

"I noticed," he answered, half grumbling, half teasing.

She stuck her tongue at him in a playful manner. Zuko couldn't fight the smile that spread across his face. She grinned back. The young prince gently lifted his hand up to her cheek and stroked it lightly with the back of his hand. Yumi's head instantly turned down. Her flushed cheek began to tingle from his touch. All too soon, his hand dropped.

Zuko couldn't believe what he had just done. The young prince hurriedly looked around, hoping that no one saw him. His eyes turned to Yumi who was focused on her lap. She was probably repulsed; the scarred boy just touched her.

But then she looked up to him with gentle eyes. "I like hanging out with you, Prince Zuko," she told him simply. Zuko bit the inside of his cheek, butterflies erupting in his stomach.

Yumi pulled out her notebook and pen out of her belt purse and opened to a blank page. The ink spread over the sheet gracefully as Yumi poured her heart into words. Today was perfect.

* * *

The sun had shifted into the west, but was still far from the horizon; it was about four in the afternoon. "It's been almost three hours," Zuko growled. "Where is he?"

Yumi watched him pace back and forth angrily from her perch on a barrel on his ship. Smoke was beginning to puff out of his ears, causing a tiny smirk to sweep over her face.

"Maybe he dosed off," she suggested. This caused Zuko's temper to bristle.

"We've been here for too long," he snapped.

Yumi hopped off the barrel. "Shall we go get him?"

Zuko glanced at her. "Come on, we'll take the rhino," he told her. Yumi's face twisted uncomfortable, but Zuko already had her hand and was leading her away. "It's faster and we can't waste any more time."

She let Zuko put her in front of him and they were off again, ready for another mission.

Yumi sighed and leaned back, enjoying the feeling of the sun on her face. "Your nose is turning red," Zuko told her with a smirk.

Yumi blinked and held a hand to her nose. Sure enough, it was hot a slightly painful. "Oh," she said with a small frown. "Stupid, pale skin," she grumbled. "I've always burned easily. Katara had pretty, tan skin… she never got sun burned."

"My skin is pale," Zuko pointed out, not really meaning anything by it. Yumi fell silent. It was true, Zuko was very pale, but she didn't find it unappealing. She found him rather handsome.

They reached Iroh's hot spring only to find it was no longer there, neither was Iroh. Instead, there was a mass of rocks in the shape of an upside down cone. Zuko slid off the rhino, pulling Yumi with him.

The young archer pulled a bow out of her quiver and loaded it without pulling the string back. Zuko kneeled next to the mass of rocks, examining it.

"A landslide?" Yumi suggested.

"Land doesn't slide up hill," Zuko responded, still looking closely at the rocks. "My uncle's been kidnapped by earthbenders," he said coldly as he stood up.

Yumi's eyes widened a little. "Oh no, not Master Iroh," she gasped.

Zuko's eyes flashed to her. She looked so worried and concerned; he felt his heart warm a little. The young prince came up to her and gently rested a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go find him" he told her.

She glanced up at his face, a little bit of hope showing in her eyes. "You think we can?" she asked.

Zuko gave a short nod and led her back to the rhino. "The ground in this direction has been disturbed," he told her as he led the giant beast.

Yumi shifted uncomfortably as the rhino moved through the heavily wooded area. Zuko brought his hands closer together on the reins to hold her steady. The young woman noticed and grinned slightly, tilting her head down.

They rode to a clearer area that shaped into a dirt road. Yumi let out a sigh of relief now that she didn't feel like she was being tossed off the giant reptile. Zuko loosened his grip on her.

Yumi squinted through the dust to see the simple road. The sun still had a few more hours of light left, but it would set soon. She decided she didn't care if her nose became as red as Zuko's shirt; she turned her face to the sun and basked in its warmth, closing her eyes in a peaceful bliss.

Zuko watched her and smirked. Her nose was turning so bright. Ever so gently, he took his hand from the reigns and placed it over her nose. Her eyes instantly opened and she tilted her neck back even more so she could look at him with a startled expression. He smiled at her, mischief in his eyes. Her own lips curled into a smiled but then quickly faded when he turned his eyes to something else.

Zuko halted the rhino and slid off, leaving Yumi alone on the terrifying beast. She instantly clutched the reigns, forcing her panic down.

Zuko made his way over to a discarded shoe; it looked familiar. Hesitating a little, he pulled the shoe up to his face and inhaled, cringing as the stench filled his nostrils. "Yep, that's Uncle Iroh," he said, holding the sandal at bay.

Yumi couldn't help but giggle at his expression. Zuko glanced at her with a scowl. "We need to keep moving."

He got back onto the rhino behind her and they set off again. The sun started to slowly disappear behind the horizon. Yumi shivered slightly as the wind picked up and the cold air began to close in around her.

Zuko felt his friend shivering in front of him. He brought his hand across her and on her shoulder to pull her against him. "Are you cold?" he asked. "You can… uhm… stay closer to me. I can keep you warm."

Yumi looked up at him tiredly and swung her leg over the rhino so she could snuggle into him, sighing contently. Zuko's breath hitched. He bit his lip and strained his head to look at her. Her eyes were closed and her lips were curled in a tiny smile. Yumi slowly lifted her hand up to cling to the front of his shirt. "Thank you, Prince Zuko," she whispered, drifting to sleep.

Zuko paused for a moment. "I won't let you fall, Yumi," he said in a whisper, though he knew she was already asleep. He steered the rhino with one hand and held her to him with the other. The young prince let out a content sigh, ready to take on the night.

* * *

Yumi awoke the next morning with a jolt. Looking around, the young woman realized she had fallen asleep against her prince on the rhino. Zuko's body was twisted and he was looking behind him.

"Prince Zuko?" she croaked, her voice coarse from sleeping all night.

Zuko glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "That Avatar," he said. Yumi followed his gaze to the sky bison flying past them. The prince fully turned around to look at Yumi's face. Her sleepy eyes stared at him with concern that he knew was for his uncle. With a sigh, the prince continued down the path. He knew that he could not abandon Iroh.

Yumi put her arms up and curved her back in a stretch. "Aren't you tired?" she asked her prince. He glanced at her but did not answer.

They continued to ride in silence for another hour, each beginning to grow angsty from the feeling of an impending battle. Zuko halted the rhino and put a finger to his lips. Yumi could hear the commotion going on down the steep hill off the side of the road. She slid off the rhino whilst loading an arrow onto her bow. Zuko slid don behind her and they walked slowly to the edge of the hill.

Below, Iroh was chained to a large bolder, his arms pushed out in front of him. Yumi gasped when she realized what was happening; they were going to crush his hands. One of the earthbenders lifted up a huge bolder and began to move it. Zuko and Yumi sprang into action.

Zuko slide down the steep hill while Yumi took aim with her arrow. She released it smoothly and the pointed weapon buried deep into the shoulder of the earthbender. He cried out in pain and dropped the boulder he was lifting. Zuko had gotten to the bottom of the hill and slammed his heel into the chain restraining his uncle, breaking them with ease.

"Excellent form, Prince Zuko," Iroh commented proudly.

"You taught me well," the young prince told his master.

One of the earthbenders turned their focus on Yumi,. She cart wheeled forward, tumbling down the hill. Zuko glanced over at her to make sure she was alright. Reaching the bottom, Yumi rolled into a kneel and loaded another arrow. "Zuko!" she shouted, seeing an earthbender take aim behind him. She released her arrow reflexively, and it flew straight into the earthbender's chest. The man fell back as blood poured out his mouth when he gasped. Yumi's jaw dropped when she realized what just happened; that man would not survive.

Zuko sent a blast of fire, bringing Yumi out of her thoughts. The earthbender he was aiming for stumbled back into one of his men. Another earthbender threw a boulder at Iroh. He managed to swing the chains that had been meant to restrain him around it and swung it around to gain momentum. Redirecting it in the direction of the sender, he let it slam into the earthbender who smashed back into the last two opponents.

Dust filled the area from the blast of the rock. When it cleared, the earthbenders were all incapacitated. Yumi glanced at the man next to her; he was dead. Her arrow stuck straight out of his chest, his blood around it. The archer bit her lip as she slowly went to pull her arrow out of his chest. It wasn't easy. The metal plate of armor hooked onto it and Yumi had to press her foot on the body to get it out. More blood poured out of the now apparent hole in the man's chest and Yumi felt tears threaten her eyes.

"Now would you please put some clothes on?" Zuko growled at his uncle who was still wearing nothing but a loincloth. Then the young prince noticed Yumi staring at the dead earthbender. She held the bloody arrow awkwardly in her hand. Zuko hurried over to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I've never killed anyone before," Yumi whispered, still staring at the dead earthbender. She turned so she could see Zuko's eyes. "He was going to kill you," she said, "and I just couldn't let him do that… so I shot him." Yumi blinked rapidly, determined to keep her tears in her eyes.

Zuko stared at her intently. "You did what you had to. You weren't wrong."

Yumi sucked in a deep breath and let his words sink in. Her prince was ok, and she protected him. Moving slowly, Yumi wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt his own strong arms move around her and hold her close. "It's alright Yumi," she heard him say. The young woman relaxed in his arms for a few seconds before he released her. "Let's go back to the ship," he said softly.

Iroh smiled as he watched his nephew lead Yumi to the rhino by the small of her back. They had fought well today.


	8. The Fire Nation

Yumi woke up with a start. She was lying on the rug in Zuko's room while he meditated next to her. Sitting up slowly, she let out a groan.

"Zuko?" she croaked out.

The young prince smirked. "You sleep a lot," he said, amusement hanging on his voice.

She sat up and stretched. "You don't sleep enough," she retorted.

He smirked and opened his eyes to look at her. She was smiling up at him with her big amber eyes… he couldn't help but notice how adorable she was. He lifted his hand, wanting to brush it over her cheek.

A knock on the door interrupted their "meditation." "This better be about the Avatar," Zuko called to whoever was on the other side of the door. A masked firebender came in.

"Prince Zuko," he began, "The Avatar has been spotted in a nearby Earth Kingdom village."

Zuko jumped up so quickly that Yumi had to hold herself to keep from being knocked over. "Ready the rhinos!" he yelled, running out of the room. Yumi gracefully got up and followed him.

They made their way to the deck while the crew members began to get the rhinos ready. The beasts still made Yumi nervous so she stayed as close to Zuko as possible. He was trying to gather as much information as possible.

Yumi felt a tap on her shoulder and whirled around to see Chen smiling at her. "Oh hi there," she said softly.

"Do you know where we're going?" he asked.

"Not specifically," she answered.

His smiled twitched a little as if he wanted to continue the conversation but wasn't sure what to say. "How are you liking life on the ship?" he settled with.

"I guess it's alright," she answered, holding her arm in her opposite hand. "It's better than the South Pole."

He smirked. "And why would that be?"

"Well," Yumi answered, "For one, it's not cold."

Chen nudged her gently in the arm. "And I'm here," he added with a sheepish grin.

Yumi blinked at his words. She wasn't sure how to respond without sounding rude.

Zuko made sure she didn't have to. The young prince grabbed Yumi's shoulder tightly. "We need to get moving," he growled. Yumi whirled around and let Zuko lead her to the rhino, his grip on her shoulder still tight. He lifted her on the beast before he got on behind her.

Yumi shivered slightly. "It's always so cold at night," she said absentmindedly, rubbing her forearms.

"Why were you talking to him?" Zuko growled in her ear.

"Chen?" she asked, twisting so she could look at him. "He asked me how I was and I couldn't be rude."

"He's a pervert," the prince said with venom in his tone. "He just wants to sleep with you."

Yumi raised her eyebrows at him. "I really doubt that," she said skeptically before smiling ruefully. "I've come to except that no man will ever want me like that."

Zuko opened his mouth to answer but he wasn't even sure how to put his thoughts into words. In fact, he wasn't even really sure what his thoughts were. The simple notion flashed in his mind; he was a man who would be with her in that way.

Yumi covered her mouth as she let out a yawn. "You're tired already?" Zuko teased gently, a smirk playing on his lips. "You just woke up."

"It's the middle of the night," she answered quietly.

Zuko bit the inside of his cheek. "Are you cold?" he asked softly in her ear.

"I'm always cold," she answered, rubbing her forearms together to keep warm. Zuko brought his arms closer together to keep her warm. Yumi blushed at his actions. "Thanks Prince Zuko," she whispered.

"Anytime," he answered.

They rode in silence to a tiny village where an elderly man was walking out of his home. Zuko slid off the rhino along with a few firebenders and hurriedly confronted to old man. Yumi shifted uncomfortably on the rhino, missing the warmth her prince had given her.

Zuko roughly grabbed the man by the front of his shirt. "Seen the Avatar lately?" he hissed. Yumi felt a shiver run down her spine from the tone of his voice.

The man stuttered. "He left! He's going to a crescent shaped island in the Fire Nation. Avatar Roku's Temple!" he exclaimed.

The prince threw the man down and ran back to the rhino. "Hurry!" he shouted, throwing himself on behind Yumi. "We can catch up to him."

"Prince Zuko," Iroh shouted firmly. "You're not really considering going into the Fire Nation are you!" he demanded.

Zuko did not answer.

* * *

"Of all the foolish things you're done in your sixteen years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish," Iroh yelled at his nephew. The flying bison was in sight and the Fire Nation Prince was leading his ship into the waters he had been banished from two years prior. Yumi stood next to Iroh with her arms crossed and her face full of worry.

"I have to do this Uncle," Zuko yelled over his shoulder. "Do you realize what will happen if they capture you? If they capture Yumi? There will be nothing I can do!" the general hollered. For the first time since she meant him, Yumi felt his body temperature begin to rise in anger. She began to slowly walk forward.

"I'm going home to capture the Avatar. My father will understand!" the young prince responded.

"You give him too much credit," Iroh continued. "My brother is not an understanding man."

Yumi reached the spot next to her prince. "Prince Zuko," she said quietly, "please don't do this."

Zuko gave her a soft look, his eyes meeting hers. "No one is going to hurt you, Yumi," he promised. "I won't let that happen."

"What about you?" she asked softly.

His mouth opened in surprise by her response. She was worried about him? "I'll be ok," he answered.

"Prince Zuko!" a crew member shouted pointing ahead. The prince's head snapped up and he looked into his spyglass.

"A blockade," he stated plainly. Yumi's eyes widened.

Prince Zuko. I'm begging you," Iroh yelled.

"I'm sorry, Uncle," Zuko said quietly before yelling at his crew, "run the blockade!"

Yumi turned to stare at the wall of iron ships before them; this was a terrible idea. A fireball flew of one of the ships and it was headed straight for them.

"Prince Zuko!" she screamed, pointing at the burning ball of fire and rock. His eyes followed her finger and widened when he saw what had startled her. The fireball slammed into the ship with so much force. Yumi felt Zuko's arm slip around her waist to hold her steady. She looked up at him, surprised. A pink tint appeared on his face and he quickly released her.

"Prince Zuko," a crew member shouted, "the engines are damaged."

"Do not stop this ship," he ordered.

Yumi could see them loading another fireball. Her body moved reflexively as she loaded an arrow onto her bow and shot the man loading the catapult in the shoulder, giving them enough time to get out of range.

"We're on a collision course!"Iroh yelled.

"We can make it," insisted Zuko.

Yumi saw Zhou standing on one of the ships. The pain from her burn that she had become accustomed began to throbe. She reflexively reached for her prince in fear.

Zuko felt two cool hands on his arm and looked down to see Yumi staring past him. He followed her gaze to see Zhou on another ship, eyes locked on them as they passed. Zuko shifted so he was more in front of Yumi as they passed the commanded.

Once they were fully by, Yumi felt herself release a held breath. Zuko whirled around to face her. Her eyes caught his and he could see the worry in her golden pool. A slight ache of guilt entered his subconscious. Very gently, he put a hand on her shoulder. Iroh came up to stand behind them.

"Why did he let me pass, Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"He's hoping you'll lead him to the prize you're both after," the old general explained, looking at Yumi with concern.

Zuko looked up at the smoke coming from his damaged ship. "I have an idea," he said in a determined voice. "Uncle, Yumi, come on."

He brought them to the area where they kept the smaller boats. "Uncle, you keep going north. Lead Zhou away from the island. Yumi and I will use the smoke from the damage as a cover."

"You're taking Lady Yumi?" Iroh asked, giving him a disappointed look.

"I can help him," the archer insisted.

Zuko's eyes flicked from his uncle to her. "Zhou already hurt her once because of me," he said solemnly. "I'm taking her away from him."

Iroh gave a short nod as Yumi followed Zuko onto the little boat. "Both of you need to be careful," he said firmly. Zuko held onto Yumi's arm to steady her until she was standing firmly.

"We will, Uncle," he said lowering the boat into the sea. Yumi smiled and waved reassuringly at the old general before they began to sale using the screen of smoke as a cover.

Yumi walked into the control room of the little, metal boat and sat down at the small wooden table. Zuko walked past her the controls.

"How far is the island?" she asked her prince.

"We'll be there by evening," he answered shortly. Yumi watched him as he stood straight, his arms folded against his chest. She could tell he almost forgot she was there; his main focus was on the Avatar.

Yumi bit the inside of her cheek and pulled out her notebook to begin an entry.

_"Prince Zuko is taking me on a mission to go capture Aang. I'm worried I'll freeze up, but I wasn't to help him. He's done so much for me. Yesterday, I killed a man. He was going to kill Prince Zuko id I hadn't, but I still feel so much regret. I know I'm going to have to get over this if I'm going to be a great warrior like Mom."_

"Are you writing another poem?" Zuko's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Yumi slammed her notebook closed out of reflex, her eyes shooting up. Zuko was right next to the table, watching her with his usual scowl on his face.

"No," she answered, sounding a little breathless. "Just a little journal entry."

He raised his eyebrows, causing her to blush. Pulling out a chair next to her, he sat down. "You did good yesterday," the young prince told his friend.

"I was just thinking about that," Yumi said softly. She felt her eyes water slightly and hurriedly looked down so Zuko wouldn't see them.

The Fire Nation prince looked at her sympathetically. She was so different from the women of his home; she actually cared about people. Yumi leaned back in her chair and brought her hadns over her eyes, rubbing them as if she were exhausted.

Zuko smirked. "Are you tired again?" he asked in a teasing way.

A small smile danced on her lips, her hands still covering her eyes. "I don't know how you aren't."

Zuko felt hi smirk turn into a grin. Yumi finally pulled her hands away from her face and smiled back at him. "Thanks for bringing me, Prince Zuko," she said.

Zuko felt hi heart warm. He became lost in her eyes oh so quickly. The young woman quickly looked down, a light blush on her cheeks.

"So, do you want to play a game?" she asked hopefully.

"A game?" he said doubtfully.

"Yeah, we used to play it all the time on Kyoshi!" she exclaimed, the glint of wonder in her eyes. Flipping to a blank page in her notebook, she began to explain, "I start drawing a picture and you try to guess what it is."

Zuko raised his eyebrow and didn't say anything. Yumi took this as a yes and began to draw. She wasn't an amazing artist, but she wasn't bad either. After only a moment, Zuko knew what she was drawing.

"A penguin," he said matter-of-factly.

She looked up at him with a huge grin. "Yep, now it's your turn." Yumi scooted the notebook over to him. "Go for it!" she exclaimed.

Zuko's face twisted uncomfortably. "I can't draw," he admitted.

"Sure you can," the young woman insisted. "I'm a pretty good guesser."

Zuko let out an exaggerated sigh but took the pen from her and began his sketch. Yumi watched him intently. A few moments passed before he looked up at her squinting face and threw the pen down in frustration. "This is impossible!" he yelled, leaning back against his chair, arms folded across his chest.

Yumi tilted her notebook so she could look at is better. "Is it a cherry blossom tree?" she asked softly.

His head snapped up at her is surprise. "You could tell that?"

The young woman grinned again. "I told you, I'm really good at guessing." Zuko smiled back at her as she reached forward and snagged the pen from his hand. "Alright, my turn."

* * *

"It's clearly an apple!" Yumi exclaimed in an exasperated voice. Zuko snickered at her pouts, only causing her bottom lip to thrust out even more.

"What?" he demanded. "It looks like an elephant!"

The young woman couldn't help but laugh; she couldn't remember the last time she has this much fun.

Zuko looked past her and stood up abruptly. "Come on, we're here," he said, his demeanor completely changing. Yumi stood up and followed him to the front of the ship. The archer brushed her finger tips over the fetchers of her arrows and the spikes in her braid.

"Ready, my prince?" she said on a tone that was much too excited for the situation. Zuko glanced at her through the corner of his eye but didn't answer. He landed the small boat against the island and led Yumi out. It was dusk now; the sky was a pretty hue of pinkish orange. The breeze had picked up, chilling Yumi.

"Stay close to me," Zuko demanded, hurrying up the steep hill. The archer did as she was told, gracefully hopping behind him.

They made it inside the temple where the wind subsided. Yumi loaded an arrow onto her bow but didn't pull back. Zuko led them into the huge entrance room, his friend close behind. She let out a tiny gasp. "This is huge," she said in a whisper. "It's like a palace."

Zuko glanced back at her and raised an eyebrow. She guessed the palace was even grander. The prince led her down a corridor with red walls lit by lanterns. "So…" Yumi began. "How are we going to find Aang?"

Zuko stopped abruptly at a lantern. "I remember…" his voice trailed off. Then he knocked a lantern to the side, revealing a tiny hole in the wall. Yumi let out a small gasp. Her prince produced a small smirk before resting his hand over it and fire bending a tiny blast into it. The flame made a rectangular shape in the wall and formed a doorway. Yumi smiled at Zuko. They hurried into the hallway.

Yumi kept her eyes sharp as they ran up the steep set of stairs. At the top, crouched Aang. Zuko lunged forward, pinning the Avatar's arms behind his back. Yumi hurried to his side, pulling her bow back.

"Aang!" a familiar voice hollered. "Now's your chance."

The Avatar ungeded forward, pulling him and Zuko into everyone else's vision. Yumi took two steps and varied her aim between Katara and Sokka, ready to shoot if need be.

Zuko yanked Aang back. "The Avatar is coming with me," he growled and began to lead him down the huge flight of stairs. Aang shifted slightly and before the prince realized what was happening, Aang flipped out of his grip. He air kicked the prince down the stairs.

"Zuko," yumi screamed. Aang ran past her. She whipped around and shot an arrow at him which he easily dodged. The airbender jumped on the heads' of two old men dressed in red robes who shot fire at him. He dodged into a corridor and the doors slammed shut behind him.

Yumi released a held breath as Zuko came up behind her.

"Prince Zuko," one of the old men gasped. He glared at them.

"Chain the water tribe peasants to the pillar," he snarled. "Then open this door."

"Shyu as well," the oldest said. "He betrayed the Fire Lord."

Zuko and the four remaining fire sages took positions after Katara, Sokka, and Shyu were chained up. They all shot blasts at the door together. "Why isn't it opening!" Zuko demanded when it was clear to door would not budge.

"The light." One of the Fire Sages explained. "Avatar Roku must not want us inside."

Zuko growled in frustration and stalked over to the rebel Fire Sage, grabbing the old man by his robes. "Why did you help the Avatar?" he demanded.

"Because it was once the sages duty," Shyu answered. "It is still our duty."

The sound of a man clapping caused Yumi to jerk her head up. "What a heart-felt performance," a rough, familiar voice said. The young archer felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "I'm sure the fire Lord will understand why you betrayed him."

"Commander Zhou!" one of the Fire Sages exclaimed as the commander stepped into the light. Yumi went to reach back for her bow, but two of Zhou's men grabbed her, restraining her. She glanced over at Zuko to see him in the same predicament.

Zuko's eyes meant her and were instantly filled with worry. He glanced back at the commander. "You're too late Zhou," he snapped. "The Avatar is inside and the doors are sealed.

Zhou glanced at the iron doors and shrugged. "He'll have to come out eventually," he pointed out matter-of- factly. "In the meantime, let's have a little fun," his voice becoming more sinister as he spoke.

Zuko tried to move closed to Yumi, but Zhou's men prevented it. The young woman began to panic as Zhou stalked toward her. She was reminded of the heated pain in her arms and a tiny whimper escaped her lips, causing Zhou to smirk.

Zuko felt anger building up inside of him; how dare Zhou threaten Yumi like that? He had to protect her. "Don't you touch her," he growled, struggling against the gaurds.

Zhou glanced at him and laughed. "Chain him to the pillar with the others," he said nonchalantly. Yumi watched as they pulled her prince away. She franticly began struggling against the men holding her.

"Get off me!" she screamed, thrashing back and forth.

Zhou stepped right in front of her and roughly grabbed her face in his hand, smashing her cheeks together. "It's good to see you again," he hissed. Yumi visibly flinched.

"Get away from her!" she heard Zuko's voice yell.

"How's your arm doing?" the commander growled in her ear. Yumi stayed frozen. She could hear Zuko's cries of desperate protest from behind her but she tried to drown them out, to pretend that she was somewhere else.

Zhou tore the sleeve off Yumi's shirt, revealing a deep burn along her arm and shoulder. He openly laughed. "Now you and the banished prince match," he spat at her. "Let's see what the rest of you looks like under there." The commander began to tear at her shirt again, causing Yumi to jerk back into reality. She flailed viscously, taking Zhou by surprise. "Don't touch me!" she shrieked, refusing to stand still.

"Commander Zhou," a voice interrupted him. "The doors are opening." Zhou glanced at Yumi before pulling back his hand and backhanding her as hard as he could. Yumi saw stars and her knees buckled.

"When those doors open, release all your fire power." The commander said, but Zuko's attention was on Yumi. The guards holding her had dropped her to attack the Avatar and now she lay motionless on the floor. He had to break free and get to her.

The door burst open, but it was not Aang who stood at the entrance; it was Avatar Roku. He easily bended away Zhou's attack. The force broke Zuko's chains and he immediately ran to Yumi. As quickly as he could while still being gentle, he kneeled down beside her and lifted her shoulder up. To his relief, she was conscience.

"Prince Zuko," she groaned. "Zhou is a jerk."

He smirked a little before getting serious. "Can you stand?" he asked. She gave a quick, determined nod and reached a hand up to him. He swung her arm over his shoulder and carefully stood up, bringing her with. Yumi leaned against her prince as the y ran out of the now burning building. Zuko kept his arm around her waist, moving quickly.

They rushed out of the temple only to find that the stairs leading to the beach were cut off by a river of lava. Zuko stopped short, wrapping both arms around Yumi to hold her steady. They looked around desperately. Yumi yanked out of Zuko's grip and tugged him to the left of the building.

"This way," she said, leading hom to a rocky cliff. They looked down into the roaring waters below.

"We have to jump," she told her friend. He looked at her like she was crazy. Yumi didn't wait for an answer; she grabbed onto his arm and pulled them both off the cliff. He let out a yelp of shock.

Yumi's hand gripped tightly to Zuko's arm. "Hold onto me!" she screamed. His arms instasntly wrapped around her waist. Their faces were just a few inches apart. "Keep your legs straight. Take a deep breath and hold it," she said sternly before mentally counting down to submersion.

It came as she expected, cold and wet, but their feet broke the fall. Yumi opened her eyes to make sure her prince was ok. He was still tightly clinging to her waist. She pulled away enough so she could swim and began to push herself to the surface. Zuko followed her suite.

Yumi broke through the water and inhaled deeply. Zuko came up a few seconds later. "Are you ok?" she asked her prince. He was glaring at her.

"That was crazy!" he snapped before sighing heavily. She fought back a smirk. "The boat can't be far," he continued. "Let's hurry."

Yumi followed him as they swam as quickly as they could to Zuko's little boat. The young woman's teeth were chattering by the time they got there. Zuko wasted no time setting their course for his ship.

Yumi stood in the corner, shivering violently. Her prince stared straight ahead at the dark ocean. "I can't believe I lost him," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

His friend walked up to face him and ever so shyly wrapped her arms around his waist. He returned her hug reflexively. It felt good to hold her, even if she was shaking.

"Are you cold?" he asked, pulling back slightly so he could look at her. She turned her face up and nodded. "Hold on," he said, releasing her and walking to the back of the cabin. He opened one of the storage containers and pulled out a woven blanket. Zuko walked back to Yumi and wrapped it around her shoulders. She stepped closer to him, savoring the warmth he gave off.

"Prince Zuko," Yumi said quietly, holing his arm. She didn't know what she wanted to tell him… she just wanted him there, by her side. The young woman looked down, not sure how to form those words.

Her prince couldn't take his eyes off her. Her golden orbs looked at him with trust and admiration. Her trembling lips were slightly parted. All Zuko wanted at that moment was to kiss them.

But she pulled him to the floor and leaned against the wall. The prince slid his arm around her shoulder on the way down. She leaned against him and closed her eyes.

Zuko reached around and moved the blanket to cover her more thoroughly. She was still so cold in her arms. He rubbed her back and shoulder to warm her up. "Zhou ruined another one of your shirts," he said softly. Yumi didn't answer. She clung to the front of his shirt and contently inhaled his scent: firewood, salt water, and soap.

The young prince smirked when he felt her breathing steady into sleep; she really did sleep a lot. With a heavy sigh Zuko realized he couldn't fight it anymore… he had fallen head over heels for Yumi.


	9. Don't Make a Deal With Pirates

**A/N: **

**Hi there, Annie here. I just wanted to give a shout out to my three faithful reviewers! LunaAngelWarrior, Cjayne, and Ruth Luchner... you guys make my day! I'm glad you like it so far.**

** I really do hope more of you readers start to review, negative or positive. **

**On a cute note, my husband and I have been rewatching the series and our one year old started to pretend he was bending. It was too cute! I'd post the video here if I new how.  
**

* * *

"Keep your arms closer together," Zuko ordered. "Protect your middle."

Yumi tried the set again, determined to get it right. They had been practicing for over two hours now and she had learned some wonderful skills, but she just couldn't get this one form. Zuko watched her as she moved with the blades; she was picking this up rather quickly. The young woman had a certain grace about her that made these swords her perfect weapon.

Finishing the set, Yumi turned to him, a hand on her hip. Zuko smirked at her expression; she was clearly trying to act like she wasn't exhausted despite the sweat on her brow and the way her chest rose up and down rapidly.

"Better," he said. "But I have to train now."

"I was just getting started," Yumi retorted, raising an eyebrow.

Her prince looked at her skeptically. "I'm sure," he said.

She smiled a little, knowing he could see right through her. "Can I use your shower? I'll meet you on deck when I'm done," she said as he walked past her. He raised a hand to indicate it was ok then left the room.

Yumi stood still for a moment, looking at the place where he had just been. They never talked about that night a week ago, but ever since they had been on that little boat in the Fire Nation, snuggled up together all night, the dynamic had changed. She would often catch him sneaking glances at her and blushing whenever their skin touched. He had even come to music night to hear her sing.

The young woman sighed and gathered her things to take a shower. Once she was clean and dressed, she made her way onto deck where Zuko was sparing with another firebender. Yumi sat on a barrel so she could watch him. She noticed the way he grunted every time he shot a blast and smirked, enjoying the sound.

Without warning, the ship suddenly turned sharply. The Yumi was sitting on began to slide so she gracefully hopped off. Zuko and the other firebender slammed into the rail of the ship.

"Someone's changed our course," Zuko grumbled, regaining his balance. "Come on," he said to Yumi in a slightly softer tone.

They hurried to the control room. Zuko barged in like a pack of rhinos, Yumi walking slightly behind him. "What's the meaning of this mutiny?" the young prince demanded. "No one told you to change course!"

"Actually someone did," a familiar voice said. Yumi smiled at Iroh. The old general sat at his usual place at the Pai Sho board and stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I assure you, it is of the upmost importance," he told his nephew.

"Is it about the Avatar?" Zuko asked hopefully.

"Even more important," Iroh answered. "It seems I have misplaced my lotus tile."

"Lotus tile?" Zuko asked, sounding confused. Yumi bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"Yes," Iroh explained, completely serious. "You see, most people think the lotus tile is a throw-away piece, but it is essential for the unusual strategy I use."

Yumi felt her prince's body temperature rise with his temper. "You changed our course for a stupid lotus tile!" he demanded, steam coming out his ears. Yumi smirked at the sight.

"See, you're like most people and under-estimate its value," Iroh insisted.

Zuko lost it at this point. He blew fire straight at the ceiling from his mouth, causing the entire control room to fill with smoke. "I'm lucky to have such an understanding nephew," Iroh said.

Yumi began to cough. She moved to push open the heavy metal door to let out the result of Zuko's rage. The young prince pushed past her and stormed off. She smirked and watched him, her eyes lingering.

Iroh smiled when he saw her. "You and my nephew seem to be getting close," he commented. Yumi quickly looked to her feet and blushed. "I supposed so, yes," she answered quietly before sitting down at the Pai Sho table. "It's been awhile since my last lesson," she said, grinning at the old man.

He grinned back at her. "You are right," Iron said, beginning the lesson.

* * *

They came to the new port and Yumi noticed that it wasn't as crowded as the previous two. She stood at the edge of the ship with Iroh, waiting for the gate to lower. Her prince came to her side, placing a hand on the small of her back.

"This is a waste of time," Zuko complained. Yumi glanced up at him, smiling a little. The young prince glanced down at her. He quickly snatched his hand off her back and walked off the ship into the port. Yumi followed him silently.

The young prince found a place along the dock to stand with his usual scowl. Yumi raised her eyebrows at him. "Let's go for a walk," she suggested.

Zuko raised a skeptical eyebrow and smirked. He gave a short nod and followed her into the port. They chatted about firebending and how Yumi was doing with the swords. He teased her gently about how much she slept and she brushed him off with a smile.

They passed a flower cart and Yumi stopped to pick up a rose. She brought it to her nose and inhaled its fragrance. Zuko watched her, feeling his heart hitch in his chest. He had grown accustomed to seeing her with her swords and her bow; it was so different to see her with a delicate flower.

He felt a nudge on his arm and glanced down to see an old woman. "Your girlfriend seems to really fancy the rose. They're two for a copper piece."

Zuko was startled by the woman's words. Girlfriend? Is that what they looked like? Yumi went to put the rose away when Zuko laid a hand on her arm to stop her. He pulled a copper piece out of his pocket and dropped it in the old woman's hand. Yumi grinned so wide that she glowed. Zuko couldn't help but smile back at her. He picked up another rose and gently tucked it in her hair.

Yumi blushed crimson and looked down to her shoes. "We should see if your Uncle is done shopping," she suggested.

Zuko's smile vanished and he rolled his eyes. "He'd better be."

Yumi gently touched his arm and began to lead him back to the ship. "Thank you for the roses, Prince Zuko," she said softly.

He glanced down at her wordlessly. All he could think of was someone had called her his girlfriend. The young prince wondered what it would be like if she was his girlfriend… what it would be like to give her a kiss after he gave her the rose.

Yumi saw Iroh by the ship and released Zuko's arm to hurry over to the old general. The prince walked up slower and stood next to Yumi, his arms folded and his signature scowl returning to his face. "Can you believe it?" Iroh began. "Not a single lotus tile in the whole harbor!"

"Well I'm glad to know this trip was a complete waste of time for everyone!" Zuko snapped.

"On the contrary, I've always said the only thing better than finding something you were looking for is finding something you weren't looking for a great bargain!" the old man said enthusiastically. A parade of Zuko's crew walked by carrying armfuls of goods. Yumi's jaw dropped while Zuko just looked frustrated.

"You brought a tsungi horn?" Zuko demanded.

"For music night on the ship," Iroh explained. His nephew groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I still have to check the merchant ships," Iroh continued. "Come with me."

Yumi and Zuko followed him along the water. There were various merchants, most selling seafood. Iroh pointed to a wooden one with red sails. "This place looks promising." Yumi glanced back at Zuko and raised her eyebrows. He returned her skeptical look.

The three walked onto the stuffy ship. It was a lot smaller than Zuko's. Yumi noticed that the men on this ship were gruffer and more sinister than Zuko's crew members. She stepped closer to her prince, arms folded across her chest. Zuko noticed her discomfort and stepped forward so her back was pressed against his chest.

"Oh this is handsome," Iroh said, admiring a creepy monkey sculpture. Yumi raised her eyebrows again and glanced up at Zuko. He was staring at some of the pirates as they interacted.

"We lost the girl and the bald monk she was traveling with," one said in a gruff voice.

Zuko pushed Yumi to the side and stormed over to the pirates. "This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?" he demanded.

The pirate scowled. "What's it to you?"

Zuko angled his head forward, smirking. "I have a team of firebenders. I can help you find what you're looking for… if you help me," the young prince offered. Yumi noticed how persuasive he sounded.

The pirate's scowl deepened. "They stole a scroll," he growled. "A very valuable waterbending scroll."

Zuko's smirked disappeared. He turned abruptly. "I have a small boat that we can use to navigate the river," he said. "I'll bring it over here and then we'll set out."

The pirate growled but nodded. Zuko began to make his way to the exit, Yumi moving slowly behind him. She eyed the pirates warily through the corners of her eyes, a sinking feeling of dread and uneasiness settled in the pit of her stomach; she did not trust the deal they just made.

Once they were out of the wooden ship, Yumi picked up her pace until she was right next to her prince. "I don't think this is a good idea," she said softly. He glanced at her but didn't say anything. Yumi felt his body temperature rise and she knew she had upset him. She stepped away from him slightly and decided it would be best to keep her mouth shut.

They made their way back to Zuko's ship, everyone walking at a faster pace than usual. Yumi continued to monitor the movement of the pirates. The piled into Zuko's tiny boat. The prince and the a few of the pirates who were not on the wooden ship stayed outside while they moved through the river. Yumi stayed inside the control room with the crew members they brought with them. She kept her arms folded and leaned against the wall staring forward, not saying anything.

One of the masked firebenders came to stand next to her. "Hi m'lady," he said. Yumi recognized his voice to be Chen's.

She smiled politely at him. "Hi Chen."

"So ready for another attempt?" the young man asked, annoyance hanging on his voice.

Yumi raised her eyebrows at him. "I guess so," she answered.

Zuko's head popped into the room. "Let's go," he ordered. Yumi was the last person to leave. The party stepped off the ship, everyone trying to move with stealth. The pirates went around one way and the firebenders went another. Yumi chose her own direction, moving between the two groups.

She heard the pirates attack and smirked when Katara started to shout, "No, let me go!"

Yumi peered in the direction of waterbender's voice. Katara was being restrained by the pirate with a green headband. She bended water into his face from the river and took off running… straight into Zuko. "I'll save you from the pirates," he hissed. Yumi felt her breath hitch. Zuko held her by the wrists to keep her from bending. He twisted her around easily and pinned her arms behind her back. "Let's have a talk," he growled. Yumi felt a shudder roll down her spine from his tone. Zuko threw Katara at a crew member. "Tie her to the tree."

Yumi moved out of the brush to stand next to her prince. Chen held Katara firmly as another crew member tied her to a tree. Zuko wasn't smiling, but Yumi could tell he was pleased with himself. He glanced at her and the corner of mouth twitched up in a tiny grin. He smirked back at her, knowing how the young woman felt about Katara.

"Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother," Zuko demanded.

"Go jump in the river," the waterbender retorted.

Zuko bit the inside of his cheek, deciding to take a different approach. Sliding his hand into his pocket, he found a cool, carved stone attached to a navy ribbon. Zuko pulled it out as he spoke. "Try to understand, I'm trying to replace something I've lost: my honor. Perhaps in return, I can restore something you've lost." He stood behind her and held the necklace to her throat.

Yumi bit her lip to keep from gasping. "My mother's necklace!" Katara shouted, trying to lurch forward. "How did you get that?"

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're asking," Zuko answered, tilting his head forward.

"Enough of this necklace garbage," a rough voice growled. "You promised the scroll."

Yumi flicked her eyes to the pirate captain, narrowing them. Zuko slid the scroll out of Katara's belt purse. "I wonder how much this is worth," he said tauntingly, lighting his hand and holding it beneath the scroll. The pirates all gasped and some lunged forward. "A lot apparently," the prince sneered. "Help me find what I want… you'll get this back and we'll all go home happy."

The pirate captain growled and turned to his men. "Search the woods," he ordered.

Yumi smirked at the influence her prince had over them. She moved slowly until she was next to him. Katara seemed to notice her there for the first time. "You traitorous bastard," the waterbender hissed.

Yumi raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to retort but she didn't get a chance to. Zuko intervened, moving quickly and grabbing onto Katara's face. "Leave her alone," he spat. Katara looked at the Fire Nation Prince with wide eyes. He released her but continued to glare.

Yumi also stared at him with wide eyes. Did he really just do that? Did he really just shut Katara down? Yumi realized his attention had turned to her, an unreadable emotion in his eyes.

"Prince Zuko," one of his benders called. Zuko snapped his head in the direction of a swarm of pirates holding Aang and Sokka who were bound by their wrists. Yumi felt a pang in her chest at seeing Aang like that, but she quickly pushed it down; this was for her prince.

"I'm sorry Aang," Katara's voice muttered softly behind Yumi. She quickly turned around to look at the waterbender. "This is all my fault."

"No Katara, it's not," Aang said comfortingly.

"Actually, it kind of is," Iroh interjected. Yumi snorted and Katara glared at her.

"Hand over the boy," Zuko growled.

"Hand over the scroll," the pirate captain retorted. Zuko took a step forward but stopped when Sokka spoke.

"You're giving the Avatar up for a stupid scroll?" the Water Tribe boy said coyly. The pirates gathered around him with interest.

"Don't listen to him!" Zuko yelled. "He's trying to turn us against each other." Yumi felt the heat coming off her prince.

Your friend is the Avatar?" the pirate captain leaned in.

"Oh yeah," Sokka continued. "I bet the Fire Lord would pay a hefty price for him. You would be set for life."

"Shut your mouth, peasant," Zuko growled, taking a step forward. Yumi's grip on her bow tightened.

"Keep the scroll," the pirate sneered. "We can buy a hundred of them with the reward we'll get for the kid."

Zuko jerked Yumi back so she was behind the firebenders. "You'll regret breaking a deal with me," he hissed. Yumi instantly loaded her bow. The firebenders attacked precisely and the archer followed the flames with her arrow. One of the pirates cart wheeled forward, throwing smoke bombs. The air around them became a thick cloud.

Yumi blinked rapidly in reflex, trying to clear her vision. She gracefully replaced her bow in its place and pulled out her words. The young woman stepped forward, determined to find her prince.

A throwing star flew in front of her face, causing her to jump back right into the side of another pirate. He was large, twice Yumi's size, and he had a jagged sword. He swung it down at the young woman. She gasped and brought her blades up in a cross to block his blow. His blade stopped but the weight of his force knocked her down. She let out a gasp and rolled out of the way as his blade came down again. Then she kipped up and sliced her blades all in one movement, just as Zuko had taught her. The steel tore through skin and muscles in his arm. The pirate cried out in pain and reached to punch Yumi. She easily dodged and moved in front of him, kicking him in the crotch to immobilize him.

Yumi smirked as he fell to his knees. She turned to continue to wander through the thick mass of smoke; her prince was still yet to be found.

Meanwhile, Zuko inched his way out of the cloud, tucking the scroll in his belt. He was beginning to feel panic; Yumi had disappeared. The prince knew he had to find her. From the corner of his eye, he saw a blade swipe at her head. Zuko dodged it at the last moment, whirling around to face the pirate captain. He glared and got into a fighting stance.

The pirate captain pulled his sword back and thrust it forward again. Zuko easily dodged it and blasted fire at him. The prince continued to fight the pirate, determined to bring him down and find his friend. Zuko lunged forward again, but felt a hand firmly grip his ponytail from behind.

"Are you so busy fighting you cannot see your own ship has set sail?" Iroh demanded. Zuko noticed that his uncle had also grabbed the pirate.

"We have to time for your proverbs Uncle," Zuko yelled angrily.

The old general pointed to the river. "It's no proverb. Look!"

Both men followed his finger to see the pirate ship sailing down the river with the Avatar and Water Tribe kids.

"Bleeding hog monkeys!" the pirate captain gasped, running forward.

Zuko laughed out loud, pointing at them. But following the pirate ship was the prince's own. "Hey, that's my boat!" Zuko shouted, taking off in a run.

"Maybe it should be a proverb," Iroh said thoughtfully to himself, stroking his beard.

"Come on Uncle," Zuko called over his shoulder.

Iroh hurried after his nephew, both of them trying to keep up with Zuko's boat.

Yumi punched the pirate she was fighting in the face, thoroughly knocking him out. He fell onto his back while the young woman shook her hand; who knew punching someone out could hurt your knuckles so much?

Out of the corner of her eye, she was her prince and Iroh running along the bank. "He's safe," she breathed out, straightening. Yumi followed them, walking at a much slower pace. She was tired from having taken out a half dozen pirates.

Zuko pushed himself to run faster as he saw his boat go over the edge of a waterfall. "My boat!" he cried, stopping at the edge of the cliff. The young prince began to huff in fury, exhaustion, and frustration.

Iroh stood behind his nephew, out of breath. He felt a small, cool tile run down his arm and drop into his hand. The general looked down and grinned. "Prince Zuko, you're really going to get a kick out of this. The lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time!" He presented the tiny game piece. Zuko had enough. He whirled around and grabbed the tile, throwing it over the edge of the cliff in fury.

Yumi slowly came up behind them, her breath back to normal and her swords put away. "Are you two alright?" she asked.

Zuko spun around at the sound of her voice. "Yumi!" he gasped. The young prince had almost forgotten about his friend. She had a tiny cut on her cheek but other than that looked pretty much unharmed.

The young woman offered him a tiny grin, her golden eyes sparkling. "Looks like your lessons are paying off, Sensei," she told him confidently. Zuko watched her wordlessly, a mix of guilt, pride and relief brewing in his stomach. The guilt was from not listening to her warning and putting her in harm's way. The pride was from her confidence; she fought well. The relief was from her standing in front of him, safe and sound.

The small group of his men gathered around them, awaiting orders. "We have to walk back," Zuko said solemnly. The party began the lengthy trek back to the ship.

After much convincing Iroh and very much resistance from Zuko, the group stopped when the sun went down to rest. They gathered some fire wood and started a decent sized bonfire, all gathering around it and eating rations of dried meat and fruit.

Yumi enjoyed this. The fire was warm and the crew inviting. She sat next to Chen and noticed he had a nice singing voice when the group sang together. The young archer sang with him; she always had a lovely singing voice.

Now, they were all telling stories. Yumi made a mental note that these people of the "enemy" made her feel more at home then anyone else. They were interested in what she had to say, complimented her when she sang, and every single one of them offered to share food with her when they realized she didn't have any.

Someone began another song when she noticed something; her prince was not in the circle. Yumi slowly inched back. Chen raised his eyebrows at her and she offered him a small smile before going to find Zuko.

The young prince was sitting on the bank, resting his arms and head on his knees. He didn't move as Yumi came up to him. She gracefully sat beside him, folding her legs underneath her.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

Yumi was slightly hurt by his tone. "I just… wanted to find you," she said softly.

The pair sat in silence for a few moments. Yumi could tell something was bothering her prince. She bit the inside of her cheek.

"You like him don't you?" Zuko asked at last.

"What?" Yumi replied, startled. Zuko continued to look straight ahead, refusing to meet her eyes.

"The crew member. Chen," the prince continued.

Yumi frowned. "I guess… he's nice enough. I'd rather spend time with you though. That's why I'm here."

Zuko whipped his head around, clearly surprised by her answer. Yumi noticed an odd look in his eyes. It was very soft and sweet-looking. She opened her mouth to continue, but was cut off by a pair of lips over her own. Yumi's eyes opened wide and she froze.

Zuko didn't know what he was doing. All he knew was that this woman beside him made him feel special… cared for. He gently moved his lips against hers, but after a few second he pulled back abruptly, realizing what he had just done. The young prince hoped the darkness covered his flushed face.

Yumi sat completely still, her eyes locked on his. Her lips sill tingled from the feeling of his own. The kiss had been so gentle. Her prince's lips were slightly chapped and salty, but so tender against her own. "Prince Zuko," was all she managed to whisper.

Without warning, he growled in frustration, bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "That was so stupid," he said.

Yumi bit her lip, feeling nervous. Then, moving gracefully, she brought her lips up to his cheek. He turned his face to look at her, his ponytail brushing against her cheek. She grinned at him sheepishly. Zuko felt as though his heart had erupted in his chest. The corners of his lips turned up in a tiny smirk.

He brought one of his hands to the back of her neck leaned down to kiss her again. This time, her lips moved with his. He noticed how soft and cold hers felt. Her hands moved up to rest on his chest and he felt them to cling to his shirt.

Zuko pulled away so he could look into her eyes. They were wide and pleading. He changed his position so he could pull her to him. "Are you cold?" he asked.

Yumi didn't resist at all as he guided her body to his, resting her head on his shoulder. The truth was, she felt warmed to the core. "Not anymore, Prince Zuko," she answered truthfully.


	10. Zuko's Past

Yumi's feet dangled from her perch on the barrel as she watched Zuko spar with another Fire Bender. Her hardened body moved with grace and strength. The young woman found her mind drifting back to two nights prior. The way his chapped lips caressed her own lingered in her mind as she subconsciously brought her fingers to her mouth.

She jolted back into the real world when Zuko flew back into her legs. Yumi brought her hands to his shoulders. He growled and shrugged her off. "Enough training," he barked at the crew member he had been sparring with.

Yumi slid off the barrel to stand next to her prince. "You alright, Prince Zuko?" she asked softly.

"Of course I am," he snapped.

Yumi bit the inside of her cheek and stepped away from him. "Sorry," she said softly.

Zuko sighed and brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to go meditate," he said, leaving her alone.

Yumi frowned as she watched him go wishing she knew why he was in such a sour temperament.

"He's been in a terrible mood since the skirmish with the pirates," a familiar voice said behind her. "Worse than usual."

Yumi turned around to see Chen. She offered him a small smile. "I guess a little," she said. The truth was, she had noticed it as well. She wondered if she was the reason behind it… they hadn't really spoken since that night.

Chen began to rub the back of his neck. "Care for some tea?" We can get some in the mess hall."

"Sure," Yumi answered with fake cheer, letting Chen lead her out of the sun.

When they arrived in the crowded mess, Yumi was relieved to see Iroh standing there, also helping himself to a cup of tea. "Lady Yumi," he called to her. She hurried over to him, Chen following at a slower pace. The general handed them each a cup of tea. "Would you two care to join me for a walk while we enjoy?" he asked.

"I would love to," Yumi replied.

She glanced at Chen who said, "You two go ahead. I've been standing all day and it's time for me to sit down." He turned abruptly, leaving Yumi and Iroh alone.

The old general grinned and led her to the door, holding it open for her. "Will you tell me another story?" the young woman asked with pleading eyes.

Iroh let out a hearty laugh. "What kind of story would you like to hear?" he asked.

Yumi bit the inside of her cheek before answering."A love story," she answered.

Iroh chuckled again. "Alright, I will tell you the folktale, Love Amongst Dragons. It's very well known in the Fire Nation. So much in fact, there is a play about it."

Yumi walked along side of him and listened to him tell the story. It was truly loving and deep. She couldn't believe that a country that was thought to be so horrible could make something so beautiful. When Iroh got tired of walking, he stopped along the edge of the ship. Yumi leaned her back against the rail and closed her eyes, tilting her head to the sun as he continued his story.

When he finished, Yumi's smile had spread across her whole face. "I hope I find love that strong some day. You say this is a play?" she asked/ "I would love to see it some say."

Iroh chuckled softly. Yumi opened her eyes to smile at him. "Did you go to plays often in the Fire Nation?"

"Often enough," he answered. "My sister-in-law was the real theater buff of the family."

Yumi raised her eyebrows. "Zuko's mother?" she asked softly.

"Yes, lady Ursa," Iroh answered, his aura growing sad. "Your nose is turning red," he changed the subject.

Yumi frowned and brought her hand up to her nose. "Again? That's what I get for trying to enjoy the nice weather."

"There's a storm coming," Iroh commented. "A big one."

"You're crazy Uncle," Yumi heard her prince say. She turned around to see Zuko stalking toward them and wondering how much of their conversation he had heard. "There isn't a cloud in sight," Zuko continued.

"It's coming from the north. I suggest that we head southwest," Iroh continued. Yumi squinted to the north and didn't see anything.

"We know the Avatar is going north so that's where we'll go as well," the prince ordered.

"Prince Zuko, please, consider the safety of the crew," his uncle insisted.

"The safety of the crew doesn't matter," Zuko snapped.

Yumi's eyes flicked to a crew member walking across the deck. The lieutenant had paused when he heard the prince's words, glaring at them. Yumi tilted her head forward and watched as Zuko marched up to him, stopping only when he was right in Jee's face.

"Finding the Avatar is more important than any individual's safety," Zuko hissed.

Yumi bit her lip, shocked that her prince would say such a thing. She glanced at Iroh's disappointed face. Zuko stormed off, leaving the three of them alone. "He didn't mean that," Iroh insisted.

Lieutenant Jee huffed in response and turned to walk away Iroh sighed and looked at Yumi sadly. She glanced at him before making her way to the wooden target and shooting it angrily with arrows.

* * *

The sky looked dark and angry. Yumi frowned as she watched to storm clouds roll in. Chen stood behind her, having come to watch her train and spend some time with her. He took a step up to her when he saw her expression. "You don't like storms?" he asked gently.

She glanced back at him. "I just miss the sun when it's not out," the young woman explained.

"We should get to the front of the ship and start tying things down," he said. Yumi nodded wordlessly and led them forward. Zuko was leaning against the metal rail, scowling at the sky. Iroh stood near him with a group of crew members. Yumi and Chen joined them.

"Looks like your uncle was right," Jee sneered. Yumi narrowed her eyes at him

"Lucky guess," Iroh said sheepishly.

Zuko twitched. "You need to learn respect, Lieutenant, or I will teach it to you."

Jee scoffed at him. "Respect! What would you know about respect? From the way you talk to everyone around here from your hard-working crew, to your esteemed uncle, to your little friend shows you know nothing about respect." Yumi stiffened from his words. Jee continued, "But what else should I expect from a spoiled prince."

Zuko had enough. He whirled around arms out in a fighting stance. Jee copied him and they slammed their forearms together. Yumi flinched when metal scraped metal. Smoke started to come off Zuko's hand. Iroh came between them swiftly.

"That's enough," he ordered. "We're all just tired from being at sea for so long. I'm sure everyone will feel better after a nice bowl of noodles."

Jee growled but went below deck for lunch. The other crew members that were around followed him. Chen look back at Yumi but she waved her hand to signal for him to go on without her.

Zuko turned back around to stare at the ocean. "I don't need your help keeping order on my ship," he told his uncle angrily.

Iroh sighed and turned around to go get his noodles. Yumi walked up to her prince timidly, feeling a similar fear to him from the first time she had been brought on his ship. "Hey," she said softly.

Zuko glanced at her, his expression in a deep scowl. "What?" he demanded.

Yumi sighed and looked down. "Never mind Prince Zuko," she said and turned to go.

The young man watched her braid whisp around in the wind and then disappear into the dark below deck. Zuko turned his head in frustration, his flames shooting high. The cloud above began to drizzle light rain drops over him, quickly becoming heavier and heavier until it was a downpour. Zuko stalked out of the rain and to his room; he needed to meditate.

* * *

Yumi sat across from Iroh in the mess room and stirred her lo mien with her chopsticks, her mind still on her prince.

Iroh raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you alright Yumi?" he asked.

The young woman glanced up at him. "I'm fine Iroh."

"You don't seem it," he persisted.

Yumi scowled, "It's Prince Zuko!" she admitted in a frustrated tone. "We…we…"

"Yes?" the general prodded.

"We kissed," she said very quietly, eyes at her food and a dark blush on her face. "That night when we were walking back to the ship after the skirmish with the pirates… and ever since then he's had a different air about him."

Iroh hid his surprise, but he was pleasantly shocked that his nephew and Yumi had kissed. He could see their blossoming feelings for each other and knew it was only a matter of time." The general also knew Zuko was fighting his feelings, refusing to let himself feel that way for Yumi.

Standing up from the table, he walked over to Yumi and pulled out her chair. "Walk with me," he suggested. The young woman stood up gracefully and slid her bowl to a crew member on the other end of the table. He eagerly accepted and waved her his thanks. She offered him a small smile.

Iroh led her out of the room into the cold hallway. Yumi could hear the sound of heavy rain on the rood and the wind howling outside now that the commotion of the mess hall was behind them.

"My nephew," Iroh began, "cares for you very much. But there is much toil in his heart. I want the best for him and I selfishly hope that you can find the patience to help him sort through that toil." He brought her through a door that led to a much warmer hallway.

"I'm tired of listening to his orders. I'm tired of hunting his Avatar," a familiar voice complained loudly through the corridor. Yumi felt her ears twitch. She looked down the staircase to see Jee sitting there with three other crew members. "Who does he think he is anyway?"

Yumi opened her mouth to defend her prince but Iroh spoke first. "Do you really want to know?" he said in a grave voice. Yumi turned her head to him curiously as he began to down the staircase. She followed him.

"General Iroh!" Jee gasped, standing up. The other crew member followed. "Lady Yumi!" We were just…"

"It's alright," Iroh cut him off. "May we join you?"

"Of course!" Jee answered. Iroh gestured for Yumi to sit on the crate that was left, but she refused and gracefully tucked her legs underneath her to sit on the floor, leaving the crate for the old man. He smiled and sat down.

"You must understand that my nephew is a complicated young man. He's had a difficult past. When he was only thirteen years old, he went to his first was council meeting. I told him it was not worth it, but he insisted. The general Minro presented his plan. The idea was to use a new battalion on troops as bait for an experienced earthbending unit, sacrificing them. Prince Zuko spoke out against the general's plan, saying that the newer solders loved our nation. He was right you see, but it was not his turn to speak out. After his outburst, the Fire Lord became very angry. He said that speaking out against the general's plan was a complete act of disrespect. There was only one way to resolve this."

"Agni Kai…" Jee said quietly.

"Yes," Iroh answered. "Prince Zuko looked upon the general he had spoke against and declared that he was not afraid. But when the time came, Zuko was surprised to see not the general, but Fire Lord Ozai standing in the arena. You see, even thought it was the general's plan, he did so in the Fire Lord's War Room. Zuko would have to duel his own father. When Prince Zuko realized what had happened, he fell to his knees and pleaded with the Fire Lord, declaring that he would not fight him. The Fire Lord ordered him to get up and fight for his honor. When he refused, Ozai took aim at his face. I looked away." Iroh closed his eyes and turned his head away as he finished. Yumi felt tears in her eyes at the thought of her prince in that pain.

"I always thought his scar was from a training accident," Jee whispered.

"It was no accident. After the Agni Kai, that Fire Lord said Zuko had shown shameful weakness by refusing to fight. He banished the prince, only letting him return when he had the Avatar in custody."

"So that's why he's so obsessed," the Lieutenant commented, stroking his beard. "Capturing the Avatar is his only chance of things going back to normal."

"Things will never return to normal for him, I'm afraid," Iroh answered. "But the important thing is the Avatar gives Zuko hope."

Yumi was biting the inside of her cheek so hard the taste of warm, irony liquid toyed with her taste buds. There was no uncertainty at this point, no guilt in her subconscious about helping her prince. She started into the tiny fire in the center of their circle silently.

* * *

Zuko sat in his room, staring at his reflection in the mirror. The young prince was extremely frustrated with his emotions right now. He knew Yumi returned his feelings… at least that's what it seemed like. But the thought of her leaving seemed to loom over his heart. She had no ties to him and could leave at any time. Zuko let out a sigh and brought his hands to his face. This woman was distracting him. The logical part of his mind told him to disregard her and focus on the Avatar and keeping his crew in line.

He was jolted out of his thoughts quite literally when the ship was thrust violently; they had been hit, probably by a bolt of lightning. Zuko jumped up and ran to the deck. He flew up the stairs to find some crew members, his uncle, and Yumi standing awkwardly on the deck, bracing them against the wind. He stopped next to the young woman who turned up to him with frightened eyes.

"Where were we hit?" he demanded.

"I don't know!" Jee yelled over the howling typhoon.

Another wave crashed over the deck. Yumi sucked in a gasp of air and felt the huge wall of water dump on her. As soon as it cleared, Zuko franticly looked at her, his golden orbs worried.

"Look!" Jee shouted.

Zuko followed his finger. "The helmsman!" Both men sprinted to the ladder. Yumi squinted up and gasped when she saw the crew member dangling from the top control room of the ship. Zuko and Jee began to climb up the ladder and Yumi ran to the bottom of it, Iroh close behind her.

"Please be careful," she whispered, the water stinging her face as she stared at her prince. They were almost at the top when the helmsman fell. Zuko reached and caught his arm, gently shifting him to Jee. Yumi released a held breath.

They climbed down the ladder, careful not to slip. Jee handed the helmsman to the medic as Zuko jumped the last three steps to the bottom. Yumi instantly threw her arms around his waist, causing him to take a step back into the ladder. She didn't care who stared at them, all she cared about was that her prince was ok.

Zuko looked down at the top on Yumi's head. She was gripping onto him tightly and had her face buried in his chest. He very slowly slid one hand around her back and one around the back of her head, turning his head up to look around. A few crew members were staring at them, shocked that Zuko would actually hold anyone.

Yumi pulled back so she could look at him. Zuko let the hand on her head drop but kept the one firmly around her back.

"Secure everything you can!" Zuko shouted to his crew over the storm. Yumi whirled around and began to run forward to help, but Zuko grabbed her wrist firmly. "No, not you," he said. The young woman gave him a confused look as he pulled her back to his side.

Iroh came up to them. "Prince Zuko, we have to get this ship to safety!"

He was interrupted by a giant creature plunging out from the ocean. Salt water splashed in Yumi's eyes. She winced and closed them reflexively. "The Avatar!" she heard Zuko yell as he released her and shifted slightly. Rubbing her eyes, she made out the shape of Appa flying above them.

"What do you want us to do sir?" Jee asked.

"Let him go… we need to get this ship to safety," the Fire Nation prince said. Yumi smiled despite the storm raging around them, feeling pride welling up inside her for her prince.

"Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm," Iroh ordered.

Zuko nodded. "Then that's what we'll do," he said firmly.

Another huge wave splashed over the deck that Yumi was not ready for. She breathed in a mouthful of ocean water. Her eyes burned and closed and the felt her shoulder slam onto the hard metal of the ship. She braced herself, ready to be washed overboard.

Zuko's eyes widened when he saw his friend fall under the force of the wave. "Yumi!" the strangled cry escaped from his lips as he sprang forward.

The young woman slammed into the rail of the ship. She wrapped her arms around her middle and curled forward. The water settled around her and she scrambled to get up before the next wave came at her.

Zuko rushed forward and grabbed her forearms to pull her into a tight hug. "We need to get away from the edge!" Yumi yelled. Another huge wave crashed over them and she felt her prince's arms tighten.

"Prince Zuko, come on," Yumi pushed away from him after that wave settled though his hands still gripped to her forearms. The young prince blinked twice before the young woman turned and pulled him to a safer place on deck, Zuko never loosening his hold on her arm.

"Yumi!" Iroh shouted over the wind, pointing up at the high tower. Yumi squinted and saw a hunk of metal dangling, threatening to fall on the deck at any time. "Shoot that off the ship," the old general demanded.

The archer yanked her arm out of Zuko's grip and gracefully took aim, making sure to take the wind into consideration. One arrow was all she needed. It hit the piece of metal, detaching it and sending in into the ocean. Iroh nodded in thanks. Zuko watched in awe as she did it. The young woman smirked, clearly proud of herself. Yumi pout her bow away and looked back at her prince.

"Keep heading towards the eyes. We're almost there," Iroh ordered.

Yumi noticed that the storm was only getting worse. She stepped back to Zuko and looked up at him with wide eyes. He continued to stare at the chaos around him. Reaching out, she wrapped her hand around his arm. He glanced down at her and felt a small pang in his stomach from her expression.

Then, almost instantly, the rain cleared. Yumi turned her face up and saw the glimmer of the sunlight. She let out a content sigh.

Zuko took a step forward and tilted his head down, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry, Uncle," he whispered.

Iroh smiled proudly. "Your apology is accepted," he replied.

* * *

Yumi sucked in a deep breath before gently tapping on Zuko's door. The young prince opened it after a few second and looked down at his friend's shivering form. She noticed he had changed into plain ruby pants and a red tunic with a gold band. Yumi dipped a respectful bow. "I was wondering if you would mind drying my hair?" she asked softly, standing up straight.

Zuko fought his lips as they tried to form a smile; he lost. Standing to the side silently, he let her enter his room. Yumi sat at the table, her legs folded underneath her. Zuko gently came up behind her. He pulled fire to his hands then instantly extinguished them to heat them up. Ever so carefully, he gathered her hair over the back of the chair and began to run his long fingers through it.

Yumi sighed contently and tilted her head back. She wanted to bring up to him the story that her uncle had told her… to let him know that she thought it was horrible and she wanted to comfort him. The young woman gathered as much courage as she could and said softly, "Prince Zuko, it's… it's not fair what your father did to you… that's amazing you stood up for those troops."

The prince froze. Yumi bit the inside of her cheek. She turned her head around quickly and little droplets of water whipped onto Zuko's arms and shirt. "My uncle told you?" he asked.

Yumi nodded slowly, wishing his eyes would meet hers. Instead, his hands came and turned her head so he could continue his task.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I just…"

"It's fine," Zuko cut her off. "It's not a secret. I'm the dishonorable, banished prince with the scar."

Yumi sucked in a sharp breath and Zuko pulled his hands away hurriedly. "I'm sorry; I didn't burn you, did I?"

"That's not it," the young woman said. Then she leapt out of her chair and turned around with a single movement, knocking that chair over. She lunged forward, throwing her arms around Zuko's neck and smashing her lips onto his. It was not graceful by any means; her nose was crushed against his and her feet were dangling awkwardly as she hung from his neck.

Zuko froze, his mind blank. Yumi was kissing him. This beautiful woman who had become so dear to him in such a short amount of time was kissing him. All too soon, she pulled away, sliding down him until her feet touched the floor. Her arms dropped to her side and her face was flushed. He noticed how her swollen lips were slightly parted and how rapidly her chest was rising and falling with her breath.

Zuko felt nervous butterflies in his stomach as he brought his hand up to her cheek, gently sliding it back into her damp hair, leaning his head forward. He slid his other hand around her back. The young prince smirked when he heard her breath hitch. "You're beautiful Yumi," he whispered before closing the short gap between their mouths. His lips molded against her own, each of them feeling the sparks of romance in their stomachs. He noticed they were cold and trembled slightly so he pulled back reluctantly and rested his forehead against hers.

"You're still shivering," he said, a small smile dancing on his lips.

Yumi smiled back, too happy to form a response. Zuko closed his eyes for a few second before pulling away from her and picking up the chair. "Sit," he ordered. The young woman complied, moving gracefully.

When the task of drying her hair was complete, Zuko stepped back to give her space. Yumi's shivering had subsided; his kisses had warmed her to the core. She turned around to see him staring at her silently.

"Thank you, Prince Zuko," she said softly.

"Anytime," he answered with a smirk.

"I don't want to go yet," Yumi admitted, her eyes turning to her lap.

Zuko smiled at how cute she looked. He gently reached down her arm and tugged her into a standing position. "Let's go get something to eat," he suggested.

She sighed and followed him out the door. Zuko bit the inside of his cheek, debating whether or not to put his arm around her. Slowing so she would step next to him, he lifted his limb and slid it around her shoulders. Yumi beamed up at him, her eyes glinting.


	11. Don't Let Him Win

**A/N: Hi Everyone, **

**So, I must apologize for this chapter... I think it is my worst one thus far. I typed it up and every time I read it I take stuff out, add stuff, and reword scenes, but I still can't seem to make it flow. I have four other chapters in my notebook that need to be typed up and I realized that I just need to post this and stop making everyone wait so that way I can move on to better chapters. The worst part is that this is one of the best episodes to watch! It's just not an easy one to write.**

** Side note, anyone else super excited for the one hour Legend of Korra special tonight?! I can't wait to learn about Avatar Wan! I got a bottle of wine and my husband is picking up chinese food after work so we're going to make a great night of it. Can't wait!**

* * *

Yumi sighed and pulled the blanket wrapped around her shoulders tighter. She had come out onto the deck to look at the stars. The boat gently rocked her back and forth as she sat with her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs.

"What are you doing out here?" a familiar voice asked behind her. Yumi instantly smiled when she heard it.

"I couldn't sleep," she answered softly, not taking her eyes off the stars. "So I came out here."

"You not being able to sleep? Doubtful," Zuko teased.

Yumi turned her head around to look at him. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a blanket draped over his shoulders. "I have a lot on my mind," she admitted.

Zuko sat next to her and slid an arm around her. Yumi let her head fall on his shoulder. "Like what?" he asked gently.

Yumi felt a blush rise to her cheeks. She closed her eyes and turned her head to hide her face against his skin. "You," she mumbled, her voice muffled. "How much I care for you and how happy you make me."

She felt him nuzzle his cheek against her temple. The hand that was around her rubbed up and down her arm. Yumi shifted even closer to him and the breeze brushed his ponytail along her jaw. It tickled her skin so she reflexively pulled her head up. Zuko's face was just a few inches from her own and a small smile danced on his lips.

Yumi reached a hand up and rested it on his cheek. Zuko smiled and leaned towards her and she smiled and brought her lips up to meet his. The prince shifted slightly so he was leaning over her. Yumi felt him support her back and tilt her down. She let him guide her to the deck, him resting on top of her.

Yumi reflexively parted her lips as he deepening the kiss. His tongue lightly traced along hers and his hands slid along her sides.

A clanking sound caused Zuko to pull away suddenly. He sat up and glanced around, sighing heavily. "We shouldn't do this here," he said standing up.

Zuko offered Yumi his hand which she took so he could pull her to his face. She gave him a longing look of disappointment. The young prince couldn't help but smirk at the pouty expression she gave him. Her lips were slightly swollen and her eyes were wide. The golden orbs reflected against the moonlight and seemed to sparkle. Her pale skin appeared to glow.

"Can we please stay out here, Prince Zuko?" Yumi asked softly.

"Yeah sure, we can so whatever you want," he answered. "Come here." He lifted up his arm so she could tuck herself under it.

The night sky dimly lit the young couple. Yumi leaned against him as they walked around the ship, just enjoying the loveliness of being together under the starlit sky. She moved her arm around his waist and sighed contently.

"What are you going to do after you capture the Avatar?" Yumi asked her prince.

"Go home… I haven't thought it out past that," he answered. "I'll bring you with of course."

"I'd like that," Yumi said, her voice thick with the dreaminess of young desire.

"I'll make sure you have a home and everything you've ever needed," Zuko continued, his voice becoming serious.

Yumi tightened her arm around him. "Thanks Prince Zuko."

"You… you don't have to call me 'prince' all the time. Just 'Zuko' is fine," he said, bringing his free hand up to rub the back of his head.

"You are my prince," Yumi answered simply.

Zuko squeezed her closer. "You're also my girlfriend."

The young woman coughed lightly and pulled a hand over her mouth.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Just a cough," she answered, brushing him off.

"You might've gotten sick from the storm," Zuko frowned as he spoke.

"I'm fine," Yumi insisted. He rubbed her arm up and down. "So who taught you how to draw?" she changed the subject.

Zuko's eyes flicked to her. "No one. It isn't something they teach in the Fire Nation."

"My mother taught me," Yumi said. "It was one of the few things we shared together."

There was a long pause as Zuko considered what she meant by her words. "I'm sorry," he said softly, wanting to comfort her. He knew by now that she would grow sad at the thought of her mother and her life on Kyoshi Island.

"It's nothing wrong. That's what I get for being the daughter of someone from the Fire Nation," she said bitterly.

"Do you know anything about your father?" he asked softly.

"Nothing," she answered truthfully. "Anytime I tried to ask my mother, she would shut me down… but when I was a little girl, I would imagine that he was a rich nobleman that didn't know about me. One day, he would return and find me and take me back to his palace. No one would make fun of me or be mean to me. I would take lessons from an archery master and become a great warrior. Then I would go to the royal palace and…"

"And?" Zuko prodded.

Yumi's cheeks grew bright red. She lowered her eyes to stare at her feet. "And meet a handsome prince," she finished quietly. "Like every little girl dreams of I suppose."

Zuko smiled wide at her words. He stopped walking and turned her to stand in front of him, hands on her shoulders. "A prince, huh?" he teased gently. Yumi continued to stare at her shoes.

"Yeah… and now look who I'm standing next to: my very own prince," she whispered.

"Zuko placed his hand under her chin and guided her face up. Her cheeks were bright red. He leaned his face down to hers and gently pressed their lips together.

When he pulled away, Yumi looked like she was in a daze. Zuko rested his forehead against hers, and she clung to the front of his shirt, keeping her eyes closed. "I'm sleepy now," she admitted in a whisper.

Zuko smiled and ribbed her arms for a few second before slowly pulling away. "Come on, I'll take you to your room." He slid one of his hands into hers and pulled her forward. She rested her head against his shoulder as he led her through the metal halls of the ship she called home.

Zuko lit a small candle in her room and she flashed him a grateful smile before climbing under the covers. Her prince watched her and itched to crawl in with her. He might've if he didn't have a task to complete.

"Are you going to bed?" she mumbled, laying her head on the pillow.

"Soon," he answered "I have something to do first."

Zuko barely made out the muffled, "You should sleep more," as he slid out the door and smirked.

* * *

Iroh, Zuko, Jee, and the two other guards turned their faces to Yumi as she coughed violently. She patted her chest and gingerly took the tea Iroh offered her. "Thank you," she rasped out.

The old general frowned deeply. "Being out in the storm really did a number on you," he pointed out.

Yumi smiled at him ruefully. "I've lived in the South Pole half my life. I can take a storm," she insisted, sipping her tea.

Zuko watched her play Pai Sho with Iroh for a moment before turning back to Jee. "We haven't been able to pick up the Avatar's trail since the storm but if we keep heading Northeast…" he was interrupted as a much larger ship pulled up next to Zuko's.

What do they want?" he growled.

"Perhaps a sporting game of Pai Sho!" Iroh exclaimed.

Yumi stood up from her chair to stand next to her prince. His eyes down to see her with her arms crossed and her gaze locked on the other ship.

"Let them board," Zuko ordered to no one in particular. "It's what they're going to ask for anyway."

Yumi absently pulled her braid over her shoulder and ran a fingertip over the spiked band. She felt an ache in the pit of her stomach like something was about to go wrong. Her throat began to burn and she let out a few more coughs. Zuko glanced at her worriedly but she waved her hand to indicate that she was alright.

Three men came into the room, one carrying a large scroll. The teenagers turned to face them, Zuko in front of Yumi, each with their arms crossed.

"Capturing the Avatar has been given the upmost importance," the one carrying the scroll said. He unrolled it to reveal a wanted picture of Aang along with information of how to reach the man Yumi had grown to hate. "All information needs to be reported directly to Admiral Zhou."

Yumi felt the temperature surrounding her prince drastically rise. She took a small step back to avoid his rage.

"I have nothing to report to Zhou," Zuko hissed. "Now get off and let us pass."

The man with the scroll continued, "Admiral Zhou is not allowing ships in or out of this area."

Zuko had enough. "Off my ship!" he snapped, raising his voice and taking a threatening step forward. The three men hurried out of the room at top speed leaving the fuming prince and his companions feeling worse than before.

"Zuko," Yumi began softly.

He glanced at her over his shoulder but quickly turned back and stormed out the door.

Yumi glanced at Iroh with a worried expression before hurrying out after him.

Zuko stalked to the training area of the ship and turned his face up to the sky, shooting fire out of his mouth in frustration. He began to slam flames in all directions with his fists and feet.

Yumi stopped short when she saw him, eyes wide. Her prince looked so powerful… and so terrifying. With a sigh, she folded her legs and sat down on the hard deck a safe distance from the firebender. Pulling out her notebook, the young woman flipped to a blank page and began her entry.

* * *

Yumi didn't know how long it was before Iroh stepped next to her. She glanced up at him as he walked over to his nephew. "Is something wrong?" the general asked. "You haven't given the men an order over an hour."

"I don't care what they do!" Zuko yelled. He stopped shooting fireballs and turned, his own frown deepening when he saw Yumi sitting and watching him with wide eyes. She gracefully stood up next to him with a timid expression.

"You can still capture the Avatar before Zhou," Iroh assured him.

Zuko turned to face the ocean. "How Uncle? With Zhou's resources it's only a matter of time until he captures the Avatar… my honor, my throne, my country… I'm about to lose them all," he said desperately.

Yumi coughed lightly as she stepped next to her prince. His eyes flicked to her. She went to place her hand on top of his but he recoiled in shock. "Your hand is warmer than mine," he gasped and turned to his uncle. Iroh frowned and came up to them. He brought a gentle hand up to Yumi's forehead and his frown deepened.

"You're burning up," the general told her, his voice sterner than it usually was.

"You need to go to bed," Zuko interjected firmly.

"I'm fine," Yumi tied to insist but began to cough violently again. She felt Zuko slide an arm around her waist.

She began to persist again but Zuko cut her off. "You're going to bed," he ordered and began to walk with his arm still around her. Iroh watched them curiously as his nephew led her below deck, smiling with pride. He knew the nature of their relationship had changed.

Yumi rested her head against Zuko's shoulder. She noticed that he did feel cooler than usual. The young woman was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice when they entered their room. However, she did notice her prince pull back the blankets and sheets for her. As much as she wanted to stay awake, the bed looked so inviting.

"Zuko," she said quietly.

He sat on the edge of her bed and gently brushed her hair behind her ear. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down.

Her voice in a whisper, she told the Prince of the Fire Nation, "Don't let him win."

* * *

Zuko silently latched onto the bottom of the wagon as it continued its way into the fort. He felt it stop as they did a check. Feet stomped along the edge of the carriage, and Zuko slide into the wagon part before the guard checked underneath.

After the clear, they rode into the storage area of the fort. Zuko slid out of the cart and landed smoothly on the stone floor. He glanced around and found a door into the rest of the fort. It was fairly easy for him to navigate; he had been to a few Fire Nation ports before.

Zuko slid along the walls, creeping through the shadows of the metal fortress. The room where the Avatar was kept in was heavily guarded, as expected. The first two fire benders that Zuko came up to were unalert. Zuko lunged around the corner and grabbed into one from behind, bring one of his swords to the back of the man's head and slamming it down, knocking him out. The other began to react, sending a blast of fire at Zuko. Dodging it easily, he rolled forward and sliced the man's leg with his blade, causing him to grunt in pain and fall down. Zuko spun around and kicked his face to also knock him out.

The guards around the corner heard the sounds of the fight and two of them ran up to investigate. Zuko jumped up and held himself to the ceiling so he could jump on the two men as they came around the corner. He was careful to knock them out rather than heard them in ways that would bring the attention of the rest of the fort.

Zuko then moved into the hallway where the Avatar was being kept. The final guard went to firebend at him but the disguised prince threw a bucket of water on the flames and slammed his foot into the guard's head.

He was getting close to the Avatar.

* * *

Yumi shivered in her bed, coughing roughly, unable to sleep. A gentle knock on the door caused her to open her eyes. Iroh came into her room with a concerned look on his face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Yumi groaned. "Absolutely awful. I'm going to miss music night."

"That's fine. You need to rest. Here, I made you some tea. It will help calm your cough." The general helped Yumi sit up so she could drink the soothing brew. The steamy beverage coated her throat and eased her cough.

"Thanks Iroh," she said weakly.

He smiled warmly at her. "You're welcome. Can I get you anything else?"

Yumi shook her head slowly. "Do … do you know where Zuko is?" she asked quietly.

Iroh shook his head. "I'm sorry, Lady Yumi, I don't know where he went."

Yumi didn't look up as she finished her tea and handed the cup the back to the general. "Thanks Master Iroh."

"Anytime. Just try and get some sleep," the old man said. He left the room silently.

Yumi sunk back under the blankets and watched the candle on the nightstand flicker wishing that sleep would bless her with its presence.

* * *

"That Avatar must be captured alive!" Zhou ordered his firbenders. Aang stopped airbending as the flames succeeded. Zuko instantly brought his blades to the young boy's neck. Aang let out a gasp, but the plan was working.

"Open the gate," Zhou growled, shaking with rage. Zuko smirked beneath the mask as the gates behind him open and slowly inched out, not taking his blades off the Avatar's neck.

* * *

Yumi weakly pulled herself into a sitting position so she could drink some water. She shivered as the cool air touched her skin and glanced at the candle. It was getting low. "Please don't go out," she said quietly.

* * *

Zuko groaned as he pulled his armor back over the all black attire and took off the mask of the Blue Dragon. He climbed onto the iron deck.

Iroh watched his nephew walk wearily. He looked absolutely drained with his head hanging down. "Where have you been?" the general inquired. "You missed music night. Lieutenant Jee sang a stirring love song."

Zuko groaned and walked past him, hand on his head. "I'm going to bed. No disturbances."

"Yumi asked for you. She is very weak," Iroh added softly.

Zuko paused a moment before continuing down below the deck.

* * *

Yumi heard a gentle knocking on her door and croaked for the person to come in, expecting to see Iroh. Instead, her prince answered, dark pockets under his good eye. "Zuko?" Yumi rasped out.

The young man's heart clenched. His girlfriend's hair was messed from an uneasy sleep. Her eyes were glossed over and she was shivering violently. He came across the room and went to sit on the bed. Yumi pulled her legs up to give him space. She took a shaky sip of water to clear her throat before she said, "hey."

"Hey," he whispered back.

"You look tired," she said sympathetically.

Zuko leaned back to flop into a laying position. Yumi slowly pulled herself from under the blankets, shaking as the cold air touched her skin. Zuko watched her as she moved to kneel next to him.

"I lost him," he said, bringing his hands up to his eyes and rubbing them tiredly.

"The Avatar?" Yumi asked, raising her eyebrows. He didn't respond. The young woman tilted her head down before continuing. "Did… did Zhou…"

Zuko shot up into a sitting position and stared at her with intense eyes. "No, I didn't let Zhou win," he said firmly.

Yumi offered him a small smile. "Zuko, you did it. That's amazing."

The prince continued to stare at her, feeling better from her words. And, it was just nice to look at her; she was still beautiful even when she was sick. He sighed and stood up. "I shouldn't keep you awake."

Yumi reached out and grabbed his arm. "No, please stay Zuko," she said, her voice growing softer as she spoke. Zuko's eyes looked at her with exhaustion. "Can you… sleep here?" she whispered timidly. "Please?"

The young man bit the inside of his cheek before slowly walking around to the other side of the bed. He deposited his armor on the floor and slowly crawled under the covers.

Yumi rolled over to see him laying on his back and looking straight up at the metal ceiling. His ponytail tickled her nose. She reached a hand up and brushed it out of her face. Zuko turned his head to look at her and she offered him a weak smile.

"Come here," he said, lifting his arm so she could snuggle into his side, resting her head on his chest.

"Thanks," Yumi whispered, her eyes fluttering closed.

Zuko smirked. "Anytime."


End file.
